


the prince, the knight and the other prince

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, More plot than smut honestly, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: As a knight sworn to his Prince, Daniel has his life already planned out for him but he struggles to accept the reality. Daniel finds himself stuck between Seongwoo and Minhyun in the process; two princes who are thrown together into a political marriage. It's made better or worse as they all somehow start developing feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the setting isn't accurate but I like to think they're in the medieval times but with modern-ish clothes

 

 

Seongwoo had always been a kind person.

 

Daniel knew it from the moment he had seen the boy for the first time, the handsome young man whose eyes were so bright and blinding. Daniel just wishes the cheerful light in Seongwoo’s eyes would never go out, all he simply wants is the best for the prince - even if it hurts Daniel in the process.

 

Kang Daniel, childhood friend of Ong Seongwoo, is a skilled knight in his own might.

 

A year after the prince was born, Daniel was born of a lower status to the servants tending to the Royal Ong family’s noble stable. Daniel was taught to be quiet the moment he could talk and walk, to serve the people above them. But Seongwoo never did see Daniel as lesser, treating him as a friend worthy of his presence despite the stark difference between them when they met about a decade ago. Daniel’s parents saw it as fortune, good luck finally blessing them when he was first appointed to shadow Seongwoo for the rest of his days.

 

Seongwoo was fourteen then, already growing tall and handsome and self-assured, unlike other awkward boys in their gangly adolescence who had moments where they forgot their longer limbs. Seongwoo was indeed a prince, befitting of the title, there was simply no doubt of the boy’s status.

 

But Daniel didn’t know it back then.

 

Just picture this, a thirteen year old stable boy in figurative rags yelling at the well-groomed prince to get away from the horses. It was fortunate that Seongwoo had sneaked out alone into the gardens, enjoying his freedom away from one of his too many princely etiquette classes that were meant to prepare him for the future.

 

To say that Seongwoo was surprised would be an understatement, for the first time in his life someone had dared to raise their voice at him. Seongwoo instantly found it funny and interesting, laughing as he ignored Daniel’s warnings to get away from the horses. If a prince wanted to take a joyride on a horse in the royal gardens, a prince would get. He’s already wasting his youth on countless boring lessons, what harm could possibly happen?

 

_A whole lot._

 

Daniel had screamed at Seongwoo to get away from the horse nearest to him, the new one who was still skittish and wary of strangers. It’s just plain stupid to stand next to an animal that was still wild at heart. And as Daniel had predicted, the horse had raised his legs to kick at the prince but luckily Daniel had jumped in on time, throwing Seongwoo aside and taking the full brunt force of the animal’s kick to his ribs.Seongwoo was an important person, Daniel could tell even if he didn’t know the other boy was the prince, it was his duty to do so. Sharp, unbearable pain exploded and Daniel fell to the ground with a cry, curling into himself on his side.

 

_Seongwoo cried more than Daniel did, when he wasn’t the one who broke a rib._

 

The stable boy who yelled at Seongwoo to get away was actually protecting him. Seongwoo ran towards Daniel, falling onto his knees beside the boy and desperately checking on him with tears streaking down his face. The boy was in so much pain and it was all Seongwoo’s fault for simply not listening. If only he had just stayed in the study and had his lessons, this wouldn’t have happened to Daniel. But instead of being the prince who was meant to take care of the people around him, Seongwoo had already brought pain to another young boy his age.

 

Lucky for them, Seongwoo’s caretakers had found them during their search for the mischievous prince who skipped his lessons. Seongwoo had begged them to give Daniel the best treatment, from the best doctors in the royal court because it was his fault that the stable boy was injured. It would forever weigh down on Seongwoo’s shoulders if Daniel was cast out from the palace because he was unable to work. Seongwoo had overseen Daniel’s recovery the whole time, taking visits to the medical quarters to check on him regularly.

 

Daniel’s parents would have punished and berated him for being nosy - if not for Seongwoo speaking up for him. A good thing did come out of the whole scenario, being heavily commended for his quick reflexes and concern, Daniel was given the choice to train under the noble knights to keep Seongwoo out of trouble. The king and queen had seen the growing bond between the two young boys, it would do good for Seongwoo to have a friend his age who’s able to keep up with him.

 

Daniel had taken the chance immediately, for a better life and for Seongwoo. The prince who was so earnest for his well being, who deserved his admiration for treating those not of royal and noble blood with respect. And thus, he became the prince’s personal royal knight - Seongwoo’s advisor, friend, sword and shield.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look handsome, your highness.”

 

Seongwoo beams at the compliment before his mouth twists into a slight frown. “Niel, why are you refering to me by my title these days. You know I don’t like that.”

 

Daniel holds Seongwoo’s gaze after giving the prince’s attire a good look, sighing at the crooked neck tie. The handsome young prince still couldn’t put on a tie properly by himself at the age of twenty four. Daniel blames the caretakers and stylists for spoiling the prince throughout his teenage years. Daniel however, shall admit that Seongwoo had grown up so well. He’s taller and sharper, with wider shoulders and a stronger jaw, but his smile is still sweet and boyish. Quite the eligible bachelor and husband to be.

 

“Because you have to get used to it when you finally get wedded,” Daniel says, schooling his face into a neutral expression as he fixes Seongwoo’s tie for him.

 

Daniel pushes away the feelings he has, hiding them deep inside while Seongwoo looks at him fondly, with a gentle smile. The slight red on the tip of Daniel’s ears betray him.

 

“I don’t want to get wedded, I’m still too young for that.”

 

“It’s your duty to the kingdom, for the future generations of our people and for the monsters you would possibly sire.” Daniel replies teasingly, tone full of sass. It’s something that Seongwoo says frequently, due to the rising pressure of his parents wanting him to marry. But in reality, Seongwoo isn’t the crown prince, his older brother, Jisung, is the one who would become king as his eventual duty to the kingdom. And for Seongwoo, he isn’t directly in line for the throne but his parents of course wanted him to do the same, but that was up to him in the end. It’s sort of a fail-safe in case anything happens to their kingdom.

 

“You know I would _very much sire monsters_ ,” Seongwoo smirks at Daniel.

 

“No need to overestimate yourself, your highness, _it’s_ not that much monstrous at all.”

 

Seongwoo gasps exaggeratedly while Daniel laughs at the underlying crude joke between them.

 

“Do I really have to attend this ball? It’s like the third one this week, it’s starting to get ridiculous.” Seongwoo complains, giving himself a once over at the mirror and deciding that he looks presentable enough. Seongwoo sighs as Daniel selects an intricate looking floral corsage for his suit, the white rose stark against the maroon of his jacket. “.... I don’t want to marry for political reasons, why can’t my parents understand that.”

 

“I know, but they just want the best for you.” Daniel hums as he pins the corsage above Seongwoo’s suit lapel. Currently, they’re preparing for a party at the neighbouring Hwang kingdom - probably a mere formality but it would be rude to reject the invitation. Hence the Ong kingdom’s King had made his younger son attend the event, in hopes of finding a suitable partner for Seongwoo. The King also may have requested Seongwoo’s presence earlier, almost lecturing him on the duties to his people.

 

“I think I know what’s best for myself. At least this time it’s the neighbouring Hwang kingdom so we can get back home in a few hours. When is it ending anyway?”

 

“Midnight but we could also leave earlier after the half point, when it's more socially acceptable.”

 

“Let’s just get this over with. I’m tired of these royal and noble events, the people are always so snobby.”

 

Daniel chuckles while Seongwoo walks out from the dressing room, raising an expectant eyebrow at him.

 

“Of course, my prince.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ballroom of the Hwang kingdom is lavishly decorated, with silver and sapphire crystal jewels being the theme. There’s glittering costumes and skilled musicians playing slow waltzes and jazz. The decorations are nothing too gaudy, with ornate drapery of silk in the ballroom tasteful enough under the grand architecture of the Hwang Kingdom’s royal castle.

 

It still takes Daniel a few seconds to catch himself from looking around the room in awe.

 

Daniel might be a high ranked royal knight who also lives in a castle but he’s still the young stable boy in heart. The splendour dazzles him, even if he had accompanied Seongwoo to multiple parties with similar blatant displays of wealth and riches. But perhaps the most dazzling jewel catching everyone’s attention at the party is the Archduke himself, Choi Minki; cousin to the royal Hwang family, the highest class of nobles.

 

Minki’s head is held up high as he mingles around in the crowd, looking like the very centre of the party as he walks around with his long black velvet coat with silver details accentuating his nobility. The ball is held for the Archduke, to celebrate his birthday and he had sent out invitations to all the neighbouring kingdoms - a grand gesture on its surface but still a political move no doubt.

 

Daniel could see members of the other royal families at the party, perhaps it was to strengthen the relations between the kingdoms but Daniel couldn’t help but frown at some of the guests. There were familiar nobles, the corrupt ones who leeched on the people who just wanted to live humble peaceful lives.

 

But of course, all Daniel could do is silently fume on the inside, he couldn’t disgrace Seongwoo as the prince’s chaperone. Seongwoo reaches out and gives Daniel a squeeze on his shoulder, the small smile on his face understanding. The valet at the door announces their arrival, reading off the guestlist “His Royal Highness, Prince Ong Seongwoo! And sovereign knight, Sir Kang Daniel!”

 

And suddenly everyone’s attention moves to the duo, the barest of blushes appearing on Seongwoo’s face as he walks down the entrance flight of stairs with Daniel by his side. Daniel steels himself, miraculously not falling down the steps as the venomous eyes of some of the most pompous people in the kingdom watches them descend into the ballroom. Daniel would very much like to be back at home in the Ong’s castle, away from these snakes who would drain people of their blood if they could make money off it.

 

Minki meets them with a flourishing bow, the good-willing smile on his admirably clear. The Archduke is turning twenty four, turning the same age as Seongwoo and Daniel watches as Seongwoo raises Minki’s hand to kiss it in greeting.

 

 _It’s just Seongwoo’s standard way of greeting new people, his princely charms that he was taught to make use of._ Daniel tells himself as his chest tightens slightly. _To very beautiful other people_.

 

Seongwoo gracefully bows back, a single hand slipping into his pant pocket and bringing out a blue velvet box. Minki’s smile widens as Seongwoo opens up the box, presenting him with a fine silver bracelet weaved with hints of gold. “For you noble sir, a birthday gift to convey my well wishes along with my presence.”

 

“There wasn’t any need Your Highness, but I appreciate your kind gesture.” Minki says while gesturing for a servant to collect the gift from Seongwoo. A young man quickly comes to receive the present, disappearing into the crowd after.

 

The slight flick of Minki’s hand is elegant itself and Daniel finds himself disliking the beautiful man, who looked so ethereal just standing next to Seongwoo. Minki carries himself with elegance and he’s slender and sharp-featured, with large doe eyes that gleamed just like the likely very real silver threaded into his attire. _Minki fits Seongwoo, someone born with noble blood._

 

“Hello Daniel, you must be the dashing knight I’ve been hearing about. His Highness’ literal shadow, protector of the kingdom, right hand man of the prince.”

 

Daniel nearly jumps in his spot as Minki suddenly address him with unexpected compliments. “Y-You’ve heard about me Sir?” Daniel replies slowly as Minki starts giggling into his hand, making Daniel flush. He must be making a fool of himself because he see Seongwoo’s amused smile from the corner of his eyes.

 

“There’s no need to call me Sir, you’re a sovereign knight appointed next to a prince. We’re basically on similar standings.” Minki says as Daniel makes an awkward laugh to brush off the subject. “I’m glad the both of you could make it, I hope my handsome guests would enjoy yourselves tonight.”  

 

“We shall, thank you for your hospitality.” Seongwoo replies smoothly, endeared by Minki’s sincere smile. Minki bids them with a promise to talk further as he’s whisked away to dance with a princess from another kingdom.

 

“I think Archduke Minki likes you.” Seongwoo begins and Daniel’s eyes widens with surprise.

 

“Don’t be silly, if anything he likes you!”

 

“He complimented you more than me, my dear dashing knight who isn’t in his armour. Protector of the throne, skilled with the art of swords.” Seongwoo teases while Daniel pauses, unable to find words for a moment. Seongwoo grins as Daniel physically goes through three stages of emotions - confusion and reasoning before his broad shoulders sag with defeat. Seongwoo finds it adorable how Daniel wears his heart on his sleeves around him.

 

“I can’t say anything about that. I never win against you.” Daniel sighs at Seongwoo’s answering smirk.

 

“I kind of like it that way.” Seongwoo says while a steward announces that the formal dinner would be starting soon before the main dance event. Seongwoo silently thanks the high heavens, meaning that he could keep socializing to a minimum after the dinner and leave with Daniel. “But what about you, Niel?”

 

“What? What do you mean what about me?”

 

“You’re twenty three and a good looking noble knight who’s strong and capable. Have you ever thought about finding someone for yourself?

 

“.... Not really?” Daniel shrugs non-committedly while Seongwoo begins to frown.

 

“Why? You could have any person willing to line up to be your lover.”

 

_But not the person I want the most._

 

“Maybe because I need to take care of a prince who still doesn’t know how to put on a tie properly? Poor him, he’d probably strangle himself one day while trying to put on a tie by himself.” Daniel says wryly as Seongwoo makes a very un-princely sound at his accusations.

 

 _Daniel’s life belonged to Seongwoo, the moment the prince had begged on his knees to save the stable boy_.

 

“Could you blame me? Ties are torture devices made to keep me prim and proper, if I could decree a law I would ban and gather all the ties in the kingdom to burn them.”  

 

Daniel laughs at Seongwoo’s ridiculous comment.

 

“Of course, my prince.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Daniel thinks highly of him, something that Seongwoo could always tell.

 

He still remembers the first time they met, the memory _carved_ forever into the depths of his mind.

 

Daniel the young stable boy, just thirteen, with one foot out of childhood and another foot into adolescence, writhing on the floor crying in pain. The purpling bruise on the side where his rib was broken appeared in an instant, there had been no other signs of damage but there could have been a case of internal bleeding.Seongwoo had screamed at the stable boy for his foolishness, saying that he should have just let him take up the consequences of not listening.

 

Daniel’s verbal response mumbled through his tears had shaken Seongwoo so much he began to cry too.

 

_My life isn’t important, you are. The other servants working on the castle grounds, my family and I would have received worse punishments for letting something like this happen to you. Am I going to die? Ahh, it really, really hurts._

 

It made Seongwoo resent the fact that he had been born into royalty at the moment, wondering how it could be possible for another person’s life to be more valuable than another.

 

Being a prince suddenly felt too much of a responsibility to bear, for a young boy only fourteen, yet Seongwoo understands that it’s expected of him, to look out for the people beneath; _no_ \- around him from the second he was born into royalty out of the thousands in his family’s kingdom.

 

Seongwoo, second son and prince to the Ong kingdom had always been selfish.

 

He had been an irresponsible idiot, sneaking out from his classes under the noses of his tutor and advisors. Ever since growing into his early teens, Seongwoo always had people attending to his every whim, knowing that he held power over the kingdom.

 

 _What a prince wants, what a prince gets._ That’s what Seongwoo lived by, too young to properly understand that consequences also came along with his actions and decisions.

 

It’s a luxury Daniel never had growing up, who was taught to not even breathe too loud around nobles when serving them. Daniel’s childhood and innocence had been sacrificed to serve the castle, just another nameless boy meant work to in the grime and hidden darker parts of the kingdom until he couldn’t anymore. Seongwoo felt extremely guilty when he just learnt Daniel’s name for the first time while he was rushed into the medical chambers under his orders.

 

Seongwoo remembers the fear and muted acceptance in Daniel’s eyes, even as he sobbed quietly.

 

The corner of Daniel's lips had curled into a smile that was entirely misplaced, one full of self-mocking and regret. Something sharp had stabbed into Seongwoo’s chest then; this boy was way too young of a age to be let go.

 

Daniel probably hasn’t been given the chance to see the world beyond the castle walls yet.

 

_I’d won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You seem distracted, Your Highness.”

 

Minki’s voice snaps Seongwoo back into their conversation, the smile on the Archduke’s face gentle as Seongwoo nearly spills the wine glass in his hand, realizing that he had been rude enough to seem uninterested.

 

“I apologise, large scale social gatherings like these are out of my comfort zone.” Seongwoo says while MInki raises a curious eyebrow at him. Currently, they’re standing at the sidelines having a hushed secret conversation in the ballroom while the other guests are dancing. Who really likes dancing with strangers and stepping on toes under orders to find the one person to marry, anyway?

 

“Ahh I see, so why did you attend, Prince Seongwoo? I wouldn’t have taken offence because the invitations were sent out late. Is something bothering you?” Minki asks, the concern genuine in his eyes; beautiful and filled with a galaxy, stars shining bright in the depths of black like Daniel’s- _I need to stop thinking like this!_ Seongwoo sighs as he takes a sip of the finely-aged wine in his glass.

 

“The King and Queen wants me to marry, but I don’t want to yet. They’re probably just one or two steps away from arranging a marriage for me at this rate since my brother is already wedded. Also please just refer to me as Seongwoo if you want us to be friends, the prince title has always been annoying.”

 

MInki laughs lightly at Seongwoo’s bluntness. “I’d be happy to be friends with you, Seongwoo.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Seongwoo smiles, finding that Minki shares many similar thoughts and interests with him. The Archduke of the Hwang Kingdom is someone Seongwoo could trust, a respectable character even if he could be a little more extravagant in his mannerisms and attire at all times. Seongwoo bets that Daniel would like Minki too, if he takes the chance to get to know him.

 

The birthday ball is a cover-up event, part of the Hwang Kingdom’s plan to weed out the corrupt nobles among them. A brilliant plan by Hwang Minhyun, the Crown prince himself, a genius strategist very much capable and worthy of ascending to the throne. While all the nobles are attending the ball, there are the special forces scattering into the numerous streets late in the night, to look for evidence of corruption at their unattended homes.

 

A whole lot of is trust placed upon Seongwoo as Minki divulges the plans, saying that his fame as the prince for the people goes beyond the castle walls. Seongwoo had blushed at the comment, it’s his duty to help his brother, to ensure the best for his people after all.

 

“So… Seongwoo, care to tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“The lucky one who’s on your mind.” Minki smiles mischievously, scheming almost.  

 

“I think you’re drunk, you’re starting to turn red.”

 

“Says you, my dear prince. It isn’t healthy to keep things bottled up, even if you look handsome brooding.”

 

“I’m not brooding over someone!” Seongwoo hisses as a red flush starts spreading down from his ears to his neck, caught right at the throat by the Archduke. Minki smirks, signaling for a steward to come and refill their glasses with more wine while Seongwoo frowns at him.

 

“You’re a devil, trying to loosen me up with alcohol.”

 

“A type of poison to loosen up your mouth with. I might not be in a relationship but I know when I see someone who has their head over their heels,” Minki chuckles playfully, his presence comfortable and friendly.

 

Seongwoo finds that he had fallen into a trap — having misjudged Choi Minki to be another one of those pompous nobles who only knew how to throw parties to show off their wealth. He’s actually quite sharp and perceptive in judging people’s character and moods.

 

“Was I that that obvious?”

 

“Not really, I just know what to look for.” Minki says as he lifts up his glass to his mouth. “Also you’ve been looking quite lost this whole evening without your noble knight beside you.”

 

“Ah I apologise, I usually am much better at acting interested, not that you aren’t interesting!” Seongwoo stumbles on his words while MInki laughs again. “This is just the third ball in this week, I’m tired from all the socialising with all the nobles and there’s the pressure to marry.”

 

“No offence taken. It must be tiring to be around so many arrogant and self-entitled people, especially since your parents want you to marry someone from noble blood.” Minki says simply, respectfully not digging further without invitation and Seongwoo grins crookedly. A companionable silence falls between them for a while, under the dazzling crystal chandeliers hung above them.

 

“Your someone must be very special, she or he is very lucky.”

 

“ _He_ is very lucky, but I’m not sure if I can say so for myself.”

 

“I’m sure you both are very lucky, he must be a great person if you speak of yourself as not enough for him. Would a handsome and kind prince like you allow me the honour of dancing with you?” Minki offers at hand to Seongwoo as he hears his favorite tune playing in the ballroom.

 

“I thought you would never ask, I’d be delighted to.”

 

“It may help you feel better, to dance with the star of the ball.”

 

Seongwoo grins at Minki’s self-praise, allowing the Archduke to lead him to the ballroom floor. “You aren’t him though, it won’t serve much to fill the void in my cold empty heart.” Seongwoo jokes while the nobles nearby make space for them to dance.

 

“He’s quite the handsome fella, I shall admit that. The royal courts of every kingdom must agree since they’re drawn to him like magnets but I shall try to meet your standards.”

 

“You’ve already exceeded them, kind sir.”  

 

“I see good things for you, Your Highness.” Minki hums as Seongwoo places his hands around his waist, guiding him through the music. “He’d return your feelings, I just know he will. Tell me more about him, he seems too good to be true. I’m almost jealous of you.... The both of you, it’s really _cute._ ”

 

Seongwoo breaks out into laughter as Minki giggles against his shoulder, waltzing along the ballroom with him in smooth steps. “I don’t think there’s even enough words to describe him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel silently glares at the floor, wishing for the ballroom floor to split open and swallow him up.  

 

Daniel dislikes ballroom dancing, especially the ones where it’s slow and you’re supposed to be romantic, swaying to the music in each other’s arms. He finds it difficult to be in close proximity with strangers, to keep eye contact and have small talk with noble men and women. It’s incredibly awkward when they trip on each other’s feet more than socially acceptable but there’s still a never-ending line of people wanting to dance with him.

 

Daniel doesn’t even understand why, there's always a line waiting to dance with him at every ball he attends with Seongwoo, the prince charming who is looking for a partner to wed.

 

Daniel takes a last spin, twirling around on his feet before bowing gracefully, ending the dance with the noble he’s dancing with. He also takes the chance to escape, under the excuse of going to the washroom. Daniel decided that he had just about enough of dancing, he had been swaying around the ballroom floor for at least six consecutive partners now.  

 

 _I should have gotten used to this by now, it’s been years._ Daniel sighs mentally as another noble sends him a flirty smile and he sends back a polite grin. Maybe he should just start ignoring all the nobles trying to lure him in but that would be rude and also reflect badly on Seongwoo’s name.

 

Honestly, Daniel thought he was ready, ready for Seongwoo to find someone who could aid him in running the Ong Kingdom’s royal court. Seongwoo might not be the crown prince but he also can’t remain single forever; his father, the king had married at twenty five and Seongwoo is already twenty four. It’s Daniel’s lifelong mission to protect Seongwoo, to ensure his safety and happiness - something that Daniel is willing to sacrifice for.

 

But that doesn’t mean Daniel’s personal feelings wouldn’t be hurt by it.  

 

Daniel should have never let himself gotten to this point, letting his personal feelings for the prince getting a hold of him.

 

He really thought he was ready for this.

 

It’s best for Seongwoo to marry another royal or high ranked noble and Daniel knows that as Seongwoo’s shadow. Daniel might be a skilled royal knight but when you take away the rank appointed to him by the Ong kingdom’s royal court, he had nothing else to his name. Daniel had no land nor endless riches to speak of, everything provided to him in the present is only because he’s the insurance to Seongwoo’s life. How could Daniel even dare to dream of marrying his prince, he’s nothing beyond a sword and shield for Seongwoo.

 

Maybe when Seongwoo finally marries, the king would reward Daniel with a higher rank and make him a general in the royal forces while Seongwoo gets newer bodyguards. He’d then maybe die in a fight somewhere in his expeditions, doomed to never see Seongwoo a proper farewell. The best case scenario would be for Daniel to always be Seongwoo’s shadow to his deathbed, looking after the prince as he passes his days with his loved one.

 

Daniel’s thoughts leave a cold feeling in his increasingly empty chest.

 

If anything, it gives Daniel disquieted peace as he notices Seongwoo getting along with Minki. They’re looking like the perfect couple, equally beautiful while genuinely enjoying each other’s company. Daniel could tell that Seongwoo is happy, laughing and smiling along with Minki while dancing, almost like they’re high on their honeymoon. Seongwoo looks pleased as he’s dipped by Minki, the Archduke’s hands around _his_ Prince’s waist.

 

 _Fuck._ It’s a little absurd for Daniel to feel so much when he doesn’t have a claim on Seongwoo but at least they’re the best of friends who grew up together into adulthood. It’s one of the highest honours to be friends with a prince but why doesn’t that feel enough?

 

_When did I even start falling for him?_

 

Perhaps it’s Seongwoo’s charming smile that had enraptured Daniel’s heart, when he was still the delirious stable boy recovering from a broken rib. Seongwoo had always been optimistic and undemanding, speaking softly to the doctors in the medical chambers whenever he visited. Daniel had thought it had been a fluke but he had discovered that Seongwoo gives the same respect to everyone, even doing things not expected of him like serving Daniel his food on a tray.

 

It’s a lasting and impactful first impression when the prince of your kingdom goes all out of his way to make sure you’re alright. Seongwoo had spent all his free time making sure that Daniel was recovering properly. Looking back at it now, it had been foolish to think that Seongwoo had meant anything else. He had always treated him like a dear younger brother.

 

Daniel moves to leave the ballroom, heading out to the large hallway to escape. The aching in his heart is starting to thrum harder and Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, until he’s disoriented from the burst of colours and patterns appearing as if it would erase the image to Seongwoo and Minki being together.

 

Restless and dizzy, Daniel stumbles onto the first balcony he sees to get some fresh air.

 

It would do some good to clear his mind. He’s starting to feel even sicker, as he finds himself thinking about coming in between Seongwoo’s potential new lover; betraying Seongwoo’s trust and friendship. Daniel frowns at himself, slamming his fists onto the stone railing of the balcony. In the end, he’s still a selfish and greedy man, dreaming of impossible things with the kind prince.

 

Seongwoo deserves the all the good on the planet, he’s a dreamer who thinks of many great things. But Daniel isn’t, he isn’t selfless enough to be happy for Seongwoo when he’s finding his own happiness.

 

It burns deep into the flesh of Daniel’s stomach, wasting his energy causing him hurt.

 

“Why! What did I do to deserve this!” Daniel shouts out, roaring at the Hwang’s vast castle grounds from the balcony, not caring if anybody notices him. Daniel lets himself scream out his frustrations, venting all the feelings caused by Seongwoo. Daniel is sorry and angry, but mostly angry at himself, for letting himself somehow fall unknowingly for Seongwoo; he _needs_ to accept that he isn’t meant for Seongwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re bleeding on the barricade.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting to hear a new voice behind him. He whips around instinctively in a position to defend himself, ready for a fight if needed. Daniel’s emotions must gotten the best of him, if his years of intensive knight training didn’t alert him.

 

Or that someone is an expert who had intentionally sneaked up on him.

 

Daniel is sure that it’s the latter, judging by the amused smile from the stranger. “It just a scratch, I’ve had worse.” Daniel says after judging that the other man mean no harm but upon a further glance, Daniel could tell that the other man is stronger than what he seems to be.

 

“This is my balcony, my favourite in particular actually.” The man says coolly while Daniel raises a curious eyebrow at him.

 

The stranger has incredible poise despite his young age, an important person who isn’t attending the party no doubt. Dressed in fine silk, the man in his lounging clothes is definitely higher than Daniel in rank since he doesn’t bother addressing him with a title. “I couldn’t help but notice the Ong Kingdom’s lonesome knight attempting to vandalise my balcony with his fists.”

 

“I apologise if I caused any inconvenience for you,” Daniel says with a flush on his face when the stranger crosses the balcony towards him before taking up both his hands. _He’s taller than me and certainly handsome._ Daniel couldn’t help but notice how warm the stranger’s hands are, clasped around his own in concern. “.... My lord?”

 

“Are you alright? It might be scratches like you said but you still might get an infection.” The stranger says, his voice sounding like warm honey and husky from just waking up; all thanks to Daniel’s shouting.

 

“Pardon me for the question my lord,” Daniel replies while quickly removing his hands from the other man, the _dangerous_ other man who had unexplainable charms that reminded the knight of his prince. “But w-who are you?”

 

The stranger starts chuckling, amusement quirking up his lips instead of getting offended like Daniel expected he would. It’s odd but Daniel prefers such a reaction instead of an arrogant nobleman’s cursing to his question.

 

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun, owner of this bedroom balcony and Crown Prince of this kingdom.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo new update! chapter one had such a nice response, so i updated so soon again as i had the inspiration haha. also i hope nobody thought the line where daniel saw colours bursting was odd because i found myself thinking the line was out of place on re-reading but you do see colours and patterns when you close your eyes hard and suddenly
> 
> kudo and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated to write! :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“Daniel is a very skilled knight, from using the bow to a spear, if you can name the weapon it’s likely that he’s trained in it. I don’t even know how he does it, he’s never lost a duel since he was fifteen. Daniel is also the most talented swordsman in the kingdom, he has beaten me countless times whenever we have a friendly match. And he swears he’s already going easy on me!”

 

“Maybe you aren’t as skilled as you thought you were,” Minki chuckles at the dramatic look of offence on Seongwoo’s face.

 

“I’d have you know that I’m the swordsman who’s second next to Daniel in the kingdom, I’m not that type of prince that only knows how to charm people with his looks and dancing talents. We can even have a little spar right now to defend my honour.” Seongwoo says while Minki twirls around him, raising a judgmental eyebrow at the prince.

 

“My cousin wouldn’t be happy if he found out that I’ve been stabbed on my birthday, unless you’re offering a _different kind_ of spar. I assume your parents would be happy however, that their son has found someone to sheath his sword in,” Minki jokes and Seongwoo feels his cheeks flare up, a light flush of embarrassed pink tinting his face.

 

They’re already at the point where they could freely tease other, Minki feels like the best of friends to Seongwoo despite having met him for the first time this one night. Seongwoo has started feeling better since his second dance with Minki, having someone like the Hwang kingdom’s Archduke to pour out his thoughts and worries to. The birthday ball has turned out to be more worthwhile after all, even if Seongwoo didn’t bring back a partner like his parents expected him to.

 

“You’re attractive Minki, that I can admit but you aren’t really my type.”

 

“Of course I’m not, my larger than life attitude doesn’t fit most people. I just want to live the best I can, to enjoy my youth while I still have it but somehow that’s also a crime,” Minki gives Seongwoo a lopsided grin, while he looks at him attentively, the both of them spinning on the ballroom floor to a stop. “You’re lucky to have found someone so great for yourself, like Daniel. I’m sure he feels something for you.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I do, the way you talk about him speaks for itself.” _And from the way he looks at you._ Minki sighs at Seongwoo’s unsure confusion before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. If only the prince paid more closer attention to his knight, he would have seen the longing in his eyes as he watched them dance like the archduke did. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

 

“I’ve tried hinting, but it always comes to a dead end.” Seongwoo says, mood quickly souring as the topic is veered back to his unrequited love for the knight. Minki waits patiently for the prince to starting speaking, his presence providing comfort and a listening ear. “He doesn’t even seem interested in having a relationship with anyone.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t really know when it had begun.

 

Perhaps it was the day when Daniel turned nineteen and did it hit Seongwoo hard - _the realisation speeding towards him with the force and speed of an eight horse powered chariot._

 

Daniel had matured handsomely into a man who was comfortable in his own skin. The training with knights had done amazing things for Daniel, giving his previous skinny body well packed muscles and broad shoulders.The baby fat from Daniel’s face had disappeared, revealing high cheekbones and a stronger jaw. Seongwoo found it to be somewhat a pity, gone was the boy who was always sheltered by the extent of the castle walls and his stable.

 

Daniel was only nineteen but he already had the reputation of being undefeated amongst the knights in training under the kingdom. Daniel was a force to be reckoned with, anybody who underestimated him because of his lack of experience outside the castle grounds were always thrown off by Daniel’s quick reflexes and instinct.

 

Miraculously the training didn’t change Daniel’s personality, his boyish youth retained in his smile, radiating like sunshine whenever he does for the prince. Seongwoo is thankful for that, the fact that Daniel could still smile with sincere happiness despite being hardened by seeing all the risks of knighthood firsthand. Sickness, injury and death were things that also accompanied knighthood. It would have weighed heavily on Seongwoo if anything happened to Daniel. He was his best friend, not just a bodyguard simply appointed to him.

 

Daniel’s life was tied with Seongwoo’s life but Seongwoo’s isn’t tied to Daniel’s. It was what it meant to be. Seongwoo knows that as someone born into royalty but it upsets him, he hadn’t meant to impose a literal death sentence on Daniel, ticking forever like a waiting time bomb that will _never_ go off as Seongwoo swore it to.

 

Daniel might have been trained to be a merciless killer when it's needed but he’s an incredibly honourable fighter with a much softer inside. He’s an animal lover, as long as they had four legs or less, he’s often found feeding stray cats and dogs. Seongwoo can see the gentleness in Daniel’s hands as he tends to the horses in the royal stable, something he still does but less frequently.

 

The same gentleness was given to Seongwoo, if not more. Seongwoo had felt it in the way Daniel had covered him with warm blankets during winter; in the way Daniel looked at him like he’s the most important person in the kingdom; in the way Daniel chided him for not wearing his ties properly; in the way Daniel carried him to bed after drowning his feelings into wine after another matchmaking attempt.

 

Seongwoo felt it in the kiss on his forehead left by Daniel who had thought he already fully passed out.

 

“I don’t think he even sees it more than brotherly affection. Daniel always avoids answering me when I try easing into the topic. Like just recently he said he has duties to fulfill, babysitting a prince who’s been spoilt by stylists and caretakers when he was young.”

 

“If it’s bothering you we can talk about something else?”

 

“No, we don’t have to change for my sake. I’ve been brooding about this for years and now I can _brood_ about it to someone.” Seongwoo says dryly while earning a wry smile from Minki. “Daniel thinks I’m the kindest, most admirable big brother he never had while growing up in the castle. This has been our dynamic since meeting him years ago. Every time when I feel like maybe, _just maybe_ there could be something more to us, Daniel pushes me away or avoids me when I attempt to get closer to him. ”

 

“Maybe you should _really_ try and confront him for real, Daniel can’t avoid you forever. Besides, how sure are you that Daniel doesn’t feel the same way? For all you know, he could be running away from his own feelings and not because of you. Pardon me for saying this but have you ever considered that Daniel may not feel worthy enough since he’s born as a stable boy to servants?”

 

“I’ve considered that before,” Seongwoo’s frown goes deeper at the thought of Daniel thinking himself as lesser. Hearing Minki speak the very possible truth causes Seongwoo’s chest to tighten, of course Daniel would be like that, always thinking about what would be the best for the prince. Even if Daniel does like him in a way that’s more than brotherly affection, he’d never admit it to Seongwoo because it’s his duty as Seongwoo’s shadow. “But he shouldn’t feel that way, he’s the most skilled knight in our kingdom! Daniel has earned every right to his rank, he isn’t just a bodyguard meant to cast out his life to the wind! He’s an advisor, a mentor, a caretaker and the greatest friend I have!”

 

It’s honestly starting to irritate Seongwoo, that his relationship with Daniel had to be so much more complicated. Why couldn’t he just love freely? Seongwoo knows that not every noble thinks the same as him, given the reason that Daniel is just lucky for saving him, that his ‘common blood’ is tainting the royal court by having such a high rank. Who the fuck cares if it’s a scandal to them? It also makes Seongwoo angry, that Daniel agrees with those people - it has always been in his stupid and admirable self-sacrificial idiot nature.

 

All those nobles and royals that his parents want Seongwoo to marry don’t even hold a candle to Daniel’s character and knowing the knight, Daniel would probably give Seongwoo the excuse of not being enough for him. Daniel’s own morals and honour are detrimental to himself. Seongwoo doesn’t want to marry anyone but Daniel and the thought of being unable to so just makes Seongwoo’s heart hurt more.

 

“I agree with you, hearing about your stories about Daniel but let me ask you a question. Would you rather live with heartache doing nothing while knowing that something good might come out from confronting Daniel or live with Daniel’s rejection?”

 

“I’m not sure if I like either of those two options.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 _The Crown Prince!_ Daniel’s eyes widen at the revelation.

 

It’s clear that Minhyun had a significant rank, judging from the noble way he carried himself but Daniel hadn’t expected for the stranger that appeared on the balcony to be the crown prince himself. Daniel had also been rude to Minhyun, having not addressed the royal heir and future king properly.

 

“Kang Daniel, Sovereign Knight of the Ong Kingdom at your service!” Daniel automatically bows, quickly kneeling down on a single leg in submission. Daniel had managed to disrespect royalty and worse, trespass onto private quarters, which could be taken heavily as an assassination attempt. The crown prince could literally have his head if he wanted! “Your Highness, I apologise again for waking you up from your rest, I’d accept any form of punishment you deem necessary-”

 

The laugh that interrupts Daniel is smooth and pleasant. Minhyun gestures his pardon with a hand, a tight lipped grin on his mouth while allowing Daniel to stand back on his feet. “I didn’t think I had the reputation of being a tyrant.”

 

“Your Highness! I didn’t mean to suggest that you were a tyrant! I’m beneath your rank and I’d clearly didn’t address you properly as the crown prince! And not just that, I trespassed upon your private quarters!”

 

“So, are you admitting that you’re guilty of crime?”

 

“I’m guilty of being unaware, your highness,” Daniel speaks low and carefully, not wanting to make matters worse in fear of losing his life. Daniel might be the highest rank of knighthood and the chaperone to Prince Seongwoo but they’re both in the Hwang Kingdom, where their power really means nothing under a foreign rule.

 

There's a slight tremble in Daniel’s legs as Minhyun watches him silently, his gaze piercing as if he’s considering a suitable punishment. Seongwoo couldn’t do anything for Daniel in his current position and Daniel would have ultimately failed as Seongwoo’s shadow. Daniel shrinks in his posture as Minhyun’s eyes scan him, unhurriedly from head to toe.

 

“’You’re going to catch a heart attack at this rate, seeing how you’re backing away from me when I’m just looking at you. Are you really Ong Seongwoo’s shadow? I assumed he would be a older, rugged, strong character willing to die for him but you seem somewhat unfit for that.”

 

Minhyun’s remark is casual but all at once, it sends a new wave of hurt through Daniel.

 

 _"U-Unfit?"_ Daniel whispers, looking at Minhyun with shock. Incomprehension and despair starts swimming in his increasingly wet eyes. He couldn’t believe what Minhyun said, he shouldn't believe it, but he knows that it’s the only the truth. _What did I do wrong? Why am I not enough for him? Why does my heart ache so painfully?_ Even Minhyun, another prince he met for the first time could see the reality that’s so present in front of him, but Daniel had chosen to foolishly ignore it.

 

For all his adolescence, Daniel had trained for Seongwoo just so that he could stay beside him, to repay the prince who gave him a new life. That’s all he’s supposed to do, to support Seongwoo both mentally and physically, to throw away his life for him if he so wanted. Daniel hates the fact that he’s crying, the tears on his face ugly no doubt, unfit for someone as perfect as Seongwoo. He’s _inadequate_ , not even fit enough to die for the prince, let alone fall in love with him.

 

He should have died of his injuries ten years ago.

 

Daniel would have, if not for Seongwoo's orders to save him.

 

"Seongwoo... I’m sorry…." Daniel babbles, his mind reeling from the influx of emotions. He had no idea what to address first, how to start dealing and rationalizing, he feels incredibly shameful and stupid. Seongwoo deserves nothing but the best but even Daniel’s best isn’t enough for him. _Seongwoo’s better off without me, he’s happy with Minki. And now I’ve managed to get myself into possible treason with the Hwang’s Crown Prince, I’m nothing but an eyesore, always causing trouble for him._  

 

"Daniel?" Minhyun reaches out to reassure the knight, to calm him down. Minhyun curses  when Daniel flinches under his hands like he’s being burned. _I must have struck a raw nerve by carelessly speaking._ Worry fills Minhyun, not fully understanding what had caused the situation to explode into messy tears.

 

Daniel falls into MInhyun’s arms, grateful for the taller man’s support.

 

"Am I not worthy, am I not worthy of love?” Daniel mumbles against the silk of Minhyun’s shirt, leaving wet stains on the prince as his shoulders shake. “Damn it, yon't even understand! Why do you you care, why did you do this to me? I’d die for Seongwoo over a hundred times if I could!"

 

Seeing Daniel cry makes a strange clawing feeling scratch its way painfully inside of Minhyun, it makes Minhyun want to protect Daniel - to shield him away from all the hurt that could attack him.

 

Daniel punches Minhyun in the face, almost all coherent reasoning lost. Minhyun wheezes heavily at the unexpected action, tasting blood in his mouth as he backs away. The punch was strong, able to break his jaw if Daniel had been more coherent with his aim - the years of knight training could be felt. Minhyun takes a few steps closer to Daniel again, treading carefully like he’s on thin ice before opening his arms for Daniel. It takes a long pause before Daniel hesitantly reaches out for Minhyun, wrapping his hands lightly around the prince’s slim waist.

 

Minhyun holds Daniel tighter, hugging him closer.

 

“Are you some kind of royal idiot, letting me hit you when I know you can dodge?” Daniel’s trying to be angry at Minhyun, but all it did was make more regret and shame flood over him through the form of harsh sobs instead.

 

It feels like a larger void has just opened up in his heart.

 

“Let me help you take your hurt away. _I want to._ ” Minhyun whispers, feeling Daniel tense up, but at least he doesn’t punch him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Seongwoo chuckles when he checks on his watch.

 

Seongwoo had stayed at the ball longer than he had expected, sipping on wine while dancing with nobles; with Archduke Minki mostly. The conversations he had with him were deep and fulfilling and by midnight, Seongwoo is starting to miss the warmth of his bed at home. Seongwoo bids Minki goodbye, looking for his chaperone while feeling sleepy and pleasantly buzzed. Seongwoo could still walk and think properly but he’d need Daniel’s help getting back as he feels drained.

 

Daniel would chide Seongwoo again, complaining all the way to his quarters about how heavy he’s gotten in that cute puppy way of his while readying the bath and bed. And Daniel will blush and stutter when Seongwoo teases him with an invitation to help him undress and clean up. Daniel would then sit by his bed, talking with him, waiting until Seongwoo dozes off before cleaning up and retiring to sleep himself.

 

It’s a routine they developed since their late teens.

 

Daniel kisses him on the forehead sometimes, Seongwoo always looks forward to them.

 

Seongwoo is directed down the hallway by a steward while looking for Daniel and he finds it a little strange when he’s pointed towards the Crown Prince Minhyun’s private quarters. Wouldn’t Daniel be trespassing if he wasn’t given permission? Seongwoo doesn’t dwell on it much longer as he passes the study, located next to Minhyun’s bedroom.The doors to the balcony and bedroom are left ajar.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t dwell on his thoughts because he isn’t given the chance to.

 

Muffled voices, _pretty ones_ are overheard by Seongwoo, the deeper one familiar to him. He feels his face grow redder at the noises obviously seeped in pleasure as he walks closer. Seongwoo bites his lower lip just in time to stop his gasp at the sight.

 

Anger. Jealousy. Sadness. Regret. It floods Seongwoo all at once.

 

_Daniel’s under Minhyun, on the prince's bed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger lol but tell me how you guys feel, is it too early for smut?  
> kudos and comments are appreciated they keep me motivated to write :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to attend the party?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t,” Minhyun says as he watches Minki go through the crown prince’s royal wardrobe, with the archduke’s men in waiting trying to keep up with him. “ Besides you know I have more important plans for tonight, the party is just a cover up.”

 

 _“You wound me_ , is my birthday not important? I’m hurt that my dear cousin is using my party as a distraction in his _devious_ master plan,” Minki sighs while Minhyun rolls his eyes at him, thoroughly unimpressed. “ Do you not care about me?”

 

Corruption in the kingdom is a problem and Minki agrees that they had to do something about it. Summer hasn’t been kind to livestock and crops this year, with rain falling less often and temperatures reaching higher levels. Minhyun has been suspecting that the nobles in charge of the royal treasury are abusing the aid funds for the common folk.

 

“I’m letting you go through my clothes aren't I?” Minhyun huffs. He mentally winces as Minki makes a mess of his wardrobe, throwing all his fine coats left and right, all over the place. Minhyun might not be the servants cleaning up after ‘Hurricane’ Minki but he still cringes at the lack of order in his usually pristine private quarters.

 

“I trust that our secret forces will do their job well as we speak.You could use this night to relax, drink some wine, dance a little. _Maybe kiss a few pretty nobles or romance other royals._ ”

 

“I’m _not_ in the mood to look for suitors, especially not tonight when there’s a mission going on.” Minhyun growls out lowly, making the archduke’s men in waiting hide behind Minki. “And you know I feel about marriage, I want to let fate take it’s own way. These party attending nobles are always the type to jump at me because I’m the crown prince and I don’t like that they’re attempting to marry into a life of luxury! A future king needs someone sincere, pleasant and competent!”

 

“Well, the crown prince isn’t going to be the king if he doesn’t even try to look a suitor, the prime of your youth can only last so long. The people are getting restless as you remain single, they know the Hwang King’s health isn’t the best these days, ever since he lost the Queen,” Minki softens, speaking delicately as Minhyun frowns at the reality of his words.

 

Minki bids his men away to prepare his bath and the attire he had picked. “I want you to find the person best for you too, that someone who can spark something magical inside of you. I know you’re attracted to intellectuals and sincere people who are authentic, who are ideal for ruling the kingdom with you. But as the only child and heir to the Hwang Kingdom’s throne, you don’t have the luxury of time.”

 

_It’s your duty to the people as the royal heir, ideal fairytale romances are impossible._

 

Minhyun can hear Minki’s unspoken thoughts and his shoulders sag in defeat. Minki is right, he has always been right about many things, able to see and judge character from young. It’s a special gift he had, Minhyun sometimes wishes that his cousin was the crown prince instead, he’s shining brilliant, optimistic and also detail oriented.

 

“And the time is not today, I’m tired from going through the archive of daily reports and looking for evidence in the finance ministry and the treasury,” Minhyun sighs at the sympathetic glance Minki gives him. “Just let me sleep, I’m not up for matchmaking.”  

 

Minhyun knows his father and his cousin all mean well, and it’s important for Minhyun to find a partner, to rule the kingdom with in the future as both a companion and confidant. It doesn’t help that his father’s health is ailing and Minhyun is feeling like the royal court is rushing him, not even trying to find anyone who’s compatible with him. Minhyun is blessed that he has people who genuinely care for him, but this isn’t a simple decision, it's something that will follow him the rest of his life.

 

What would his mother have said?

 

The Queen would have called him stubborn most likely, speaking in that gentle, loving way of hers that feels worse than a reprimand. It would make Minhyun feel like that young child again - who disappointed the king, who neglected his duties as the crown prince by simply living his youth, who played and joked around and his past caretakers too often.

 

It’s time for him to marry, to fulfill his duties as the future king.

 

_It’s a moot point anyway, I’d just marry any other noble when the people get too restless. Maybe in another life where I’m not a prince or noble, where i have less responsibilities, I’d have the luxury of time to find someone that’s meant to be with me forever_

 

“If that’s what you wish, are the forces already out?”

 

“They will head out about an hour into the party, they’re still in preparations and briefing.”

 

“Hmm, okay… and the party invitation is always open if you change your mind.”

 

“I’m still not changing my mind.”

 

“I’m leaving you options,” Minki smiles simply. “I wish you a good rest, Minhyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me help you take your hurt away, _I want to._ ”

 

Minhyun pauses as Daniel tenses in his arms, the noble knight still using him as support. Minhyun isn’t sure why he just said that, the meaning in his words suggestive and not lost upon Daniel. Did he cross a line with Daniel? Did he read him wrongly?

 

One night stands are actually common in the ranks of unwedded nobility; a nice quick rut, to get rid of the body’s restlessness. Minhyun himself is certainly no virgin, a hand could only do so much to pleasure a crown prince who could have any willing person if he wanted. It’s something that Minhyun had become accustomed to, throwing away all his worries and anxiety by sharing it through another warm body.

 

It also helped to make Minhyun feel less lonely, even if it’s only for a short while.

 

Daniel is obviously suffering from heartbreak, having barged onto his private balcony and crying out to the heavens. Whoever broke Daniel’s heart is a fool, Minhyun had been woken up by the knight’s shouting and he couldn’t help but feel some hurt at the hoarse pain in his voice.

 

Minhyun doesn’t understand why anyone would make Daniel hurt like this; he’s handsome with his skin flawlessly smooth and his facial features ethereal under the moonlight. Daniel is delicate, shedding tears freely yet he’s strong at the same time - there’s a different kind of charm in the man, with his wide shoulders and unspoken strength in his solid frame.

 

Minhyun is mesmerised by Daniel’s eyes as he wipes the wetness away from him. MInhyun’s breath shakes when he discovers that the galaxy shining in Daniel eyes weren’t from his tears alone. _I want to protect and love this man._ That’s all the emotion Minhyun manages to feel in the moment.

 

Daniel pushes Minhyun away, backing away from his embrace with a look of shame and guilt. There’s also a curious mix of anger while Daniel grits his teeth in thought, like he couldn’t believe what is happening before steeling himself into a neutral face.

 

Normally, any other person would have immediately jumped at the chance to bed with the crown prince but Daniel didn’t and that alone gives him extra points in Minhyun’s books. Minhyun’s eyes widens in surprise when Daniel kisses his face, on the cheek where he was punched before caressing him with gentle fingers. The look in Daniel’s eyes however is filled dark with hard resolve almost, like he just went through an internal conflict.

 

Minhyun decides that he likes the knight who had trespassed upon his private quarters; Kang Daniel is interesting, fiery and subdued at the same time - he’s a fresh personality different from the royal court nobles.

 

“You should put some ointment on your face before you bruise, Your Highness. My prince would have my head first before your royal court does if he found out that I assaulted you,” Daniel says quietly while Minhyun begins laughing as he purposely leans into his touch. The grin on Minhyun’s face is full of amusement as Daniel tries avoiding eye contact with him.

 

 _It’s strange._ Minhyun admits to himself, finding his interest in another person getting increasing larger for what possibly is the first time in his life. When he had been woken up rudely by Daniel, annoyance and displeasure had been his only feelings. But the more Minhyun spends his time looking at Daniel, reading the knight easily like the open book he is while his heart is vulnerable, the more Minhyun finds himself being attracted to the man.

 

Love at first sight is something that Minhyun never believed in. With the number of beautiful nobles that Minhyun has bedded, thanks to the matchmaking by the Hwang’s royal court, you would have think his heart would have moved for someone at one point. Instead, more often than not, Minhyun feels used up and dissatisfied the morning after a night of passion.

 

But Minhyun now knows that it’s possible, if the way his heart had hurt for Daniel, if the scratching inside his chest means anything. It wasn’t just plain sympathy Minhyun felt, yearning to take Daniel’s hurt away as he watched him weep in his arms. The realisation slowly but surely seeps deep into Minhyun’s bones as he fits the pieces together.

 

“You think some ointment is going to erase the fact that indeed trespassed on my private quarters and assaulted me?” Minhyun asks while the guilt in Daniel’s expression makes itself appear again.

 

“I’m not trying to shrink my offences, Your Highness. I understand that my actions have consequences and as a knight, I should have exercised restraint and showed careful thought. Once again I apologise and I will receive any punishment you deem worthy but I humbly ask for leniency and mercy, I hold the reputation of the Ong Kingdom on my head.”

 

“Where and when did I say I’m charging you with a punishment, Daniel?” Minhyun chuckles while Daniel stares at him, questioningly as he puts a hand on his shoulder. “You carry yourself with dignity and honour, and I believe that you didn’t trespass and attack me with wicked intentions.”

 

“You’re pardoning me so easily, Your Highness?”

 

“I’m not the type to kick someone when they’re down, you have a broken heart and that’s enough of a punishment for anyone,” Minhyun says, regretting it instantly when he sees Daniel’s shoulders slump lower again. Clearly it’s the wrong thing to say as Daniel frowns, now starting to fill with restrained anger instead of sadness previously. “Ah-h pardon my bluntness, I’ve spoken out of line again but I find it silly to dwell on relationships where your feelings aren’t returned.”

 

“.... Did you mean what you said earlier, Your Highness?”

 

“I’m always sincere with my words. However I don’t like it when my partners address me by my title when they-”

 

“Lead me, lead to where you want, Your Highness. If you can allow this lowly knight to be selfish for once in his life,” Daniel mumbles almost inaudibly, closing the distance himself and the crown prince.

  
Minhyun shudders when his face is cupped closer by Daniel. He’s able to feel Daniel’s warm breath brushing over his lips while he speaks. _“Please help me.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is the most impulsive thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

Minhyun’s eyes are dark, burning when he turns to stare at Daniel. “Do you want to stop?”

“If I wanted to I wouldn’t even be here,” Daniel says, pressed to the mattress of Minhyun’s large bed, his legs spread open for the prince. Daniel’s breath quickens as Minhyun grabs a bottle of oil from the nightstand, dripping it generously over his fingers and spreading it in between his ass cheeks.

Daniel lets out a low whine when he feels Minhyun pressing slim digits gently into him, taking his time to stretch his entrance open. Minhyun doesn’t resist when Daniel grabs him, fitting large palms over the curve of his neck to pull him up for a kiss.

Daniel’s jaw goes slack when Minhyun pumps his hard cock at the same time, a line of precum leaking down his length and over Minhyun’s fingers. Minhyun is a considerate man and a kind lover. Daniel feels it in the slow slide of Minhyun’s cock, pushing into him almost endlessly, the long length stretching his ass wider than his fingers could.

Daniel moans shamelessly, loud and sweet for Minhyun to hear, to let the prince know that he’s appreciated.

“You like that, Daniel?” Minhyun’s answering smile is wide, _almost wicked_ on his handsome face. It’s unfair how it manages to send a thrill of heat up Daniel’s body, Minhyun hasn’t even started properly fucking him yet.

“Yeah, I do,” Daniel groans, letting his breath fan over the crook of Minhyun’s neck. "Oh-h, Your Highness please–" He starts, but Minhyun already knows what he wants.

Daniel’s cock is hard, slapping heavily against his abs with each thrust Minhyun gives him, setting up a steady pace from the start. His fingers dig into Minhyun’s back for purchase, moaning when the talented press of Minhyun’s hips stabs his cock into his prostate. “You f-feel so good, Your Highness-”

“It’s _Minhyun,_ my name isn’t your highness, _”_ Minhyun growls, thrusting harder into Daniel and stealing his breath away.

 

Daniel keens at the pulse of Minhyun’s cock inside him, the thick girth fucking him deeper. “I know our rank differs but respect works differently in the bedroom,” Minhyun pants in between thrusts. “Either you remember that or I’d have you take my dick until you only know how to scream my name, _Daniel._ ”

Daniel’s eyes widens at Minhyun’s words. _Is this even the same prince?_ "I don’t think we’re close enough for that–"

"Your ass is on my dick, my dear, I don’t think there’s anything possibly closer than that," Minhyun smiles, and Daniel's protests die in his throat when Minhyun fucks him hard and swift. Daniel moans, his body shaking as he takes MInhyun’s cock, the wet slap of skin on skin loud against his ass with every thrust.

Sweat beads down Daniel’s temples and his thighs tenses from how well he’s being fucked. _Minhyun’s definitely experienced in bed… maybe Seongwoo is too, with them being princes with endless lines of suitors._ Daniel forces the mental images out of his head, because he doesn’t need to be thinking about Seongwoo right now.

_“Shit,”_ Daniel curses at a particularly harsh thrust, his legs wanting to twist close but they’re held open by Minhyun’s waist. Minhyun fucks Daniel like he’s trying to make him forget everything else but him; it is the only reason that he’s so rough on Daniel.

Minhyun wants nothing but to touch him, to love him. Minhyun hums in delight when Daniel seeks out his mouth to kiss him, their lips pressed together messily and eagerly.

“M-Minhyun! H-Harder, please–” Daniel’s whines are high and pretty, different from his usual deeper voice and Minhyun couldn’t help but groan at the sound of them, spurred on to fuck Daniel better.

“Please, please, please!” Daniel pleads, voice going higher when Minhyun manages to strikes his prostate repeatedly, mercilessly with his cock. Minhyun hadn't expected Daniel to give in so readily, to be so vocal in bed, let alone beg him for more. Minhyun can't deny that he feels beyond excited, pleased to find that Daniel’s a complete mess, with tears wetting his lashes and the flush of red blossoming down his chest.

“Please, what Daniel? You have to use your words," Minhyun hums, grabbing Daniel’s cock and rubbing his thumb against the sensitive slit of his length. Daniel’s cock leaks with precum profusely and Minhyun smirks when he feels a shudder shake through Daniel’s body.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Minhyun,” Daniel gasps, pupils blown wide with lust and turning on Minhyun incredibly more.

“Is this not hard enough? You want it harder?” Minhyun groans, shifting Daniel legs upwards so that he’s practically bent into half. “You’d regret t-this.”

“I won’t,” Daniel lets out a pained hiss but he sobs with satisfaction as Minhyun doesn't even hold back while shoving his cock inside Daniel, making filthy squelching sounds while plundering the depths of his ass. The pace is punishing and Daniel’s moans only get louder, echoing in the room while he gets pounded by Minhyun over and over again.

 

 _Fuck._ It feels like ecstasy. Daniel could barely breathe as his back arches sharply under Minhyun. It’s also the roughest sex he’s ever had, the wide girth of Minhyun’s cock painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Daniel is sure that they’re both going to bruise by the time they’re done. Daniel revels in the feeling, letting his mind focus on nothing but MInhyun, letting this handsome prince wipe away every thought, _every single twisted fantasy_ he has about his own prince.

 

Daniel comes without warning, pushed to the edge of orgasm as he releases ropes of white all over himself and Minhyun. He throws his head back and Minhyun nibbles on his skin, leaving his mark on the pale skin of his neck. Minhyun spills deep inside Daniel after a few more thrusts, the clench of Daniel’s ass around his cock too much. They both hiss in unison when Minhyun slips out, pulling out his softening length.

 

“The Crown Prince is a very healthy young man,” Daniel says after a while, with MInhyun lying atop him, the taller man’s warmth welcome. _He’s also very pretty._ Daniel thinks in his post orgasm haze. Minhyun laughs at his comment, the pink flush of his face beautiful even with his sweat drenched hair plastered messily over his forehead. The prince’s gaze on him is happy and strangely longing before it suddenly twists into panic as he tenses up above him.

 

Daniel follows Minhyun’s gaze towards the bedroom door and his feels his heart _drop._

 

Minhyun scrambles to throw throw his bed sheets over their exposed bodies.

 

“S-Seongwoo?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda ooc, i may or may not have gone overboard with the smut, it's in the explicit territory instead of the mature territory  
> they all switch at one point in this story by the way. kudos and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> i also feel like i keep using the words pretty, handsome and beautiful to describe onghwangniel, i always try to use other words but i keep defaulting back to those words. are they overused? x-x


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Burning, white hot jealousy erupts throughout Seongwoo, the reality of the sight in front of him finally reaching his brain when he hears Daniel’s voice saying his name. Daniel had slept with someone else, with someone that he could not possibly fight with, with the Crown Prince of the Hwang Kingdom,

 

Hwang Minhyun, a man so stunning in the low candle light in his bedroom, that Seongwoo begrudgingly admits is attractive and flawless. He's sensual in the afterglow of sex. Minhyun’s also known for his brilliant mind, the perfect heir to be the future ruler of his kingdom. Minhyun is destined for great things and he’s equipped with more riches and luxury than Seongwoo, a prince fated to live in the shadow of his older brother.

 

Seongwoo isn’t a fool, he knows that Daniel would live a life so much better if he wedded Minhyun instead. Daniel wouldn’t be seen as a glorified bodyguard beneath the nobles by the royal court, he’d be the man sitting right next to the ruler in the Hwang kingdom, he’d be the Right-hand King - a rank equal to a Queen, second to only the King.

 

Seongwoo’s chest tightens as he clenches his jaw in acceptance, he should have expected this.

 

Seongwoo knows that Daniel is also a healthy young man, someone with physical needs, someone with carnal desires. He knows that Daniel has slept with a few other nobles before, disappearing for a day or two when he follows Seongwoo to various balls and parties. Seongwoo understands the need to seek out warmth and comfort in someone, he has done it too when he chooses not to drink his feelings away.

 

But it still _hurts_ to see Daniel wrapped in the arms of another man.

 

Perhaps Seongwoo’s feelings for the knight were truly one-sided, he’s just been delusional, thinking that Daniel could have possibly felt anything more for him. Seongwoo curls his fingers into fists, shaking with emotion as his knuckles turn white from how hard he’s restraining himself. It’s beneath a prince to get into a brawl unprovoked but at the very moment, Seongwoo feels like swinging his fists at Minhyun, at the other prince who likely deserves his knight so much more than him.

 

Minhyun has the decency to look ashamed, looking away from Seongwoo while he and Daniel put on their underpants at least. Daniel looks at him with mortification and shame, an expression that Seongwoo doesn’t like seeing on him because it makes himself feel terrible. Seongwoo has never seen anything worse than worry on Daniel before, the knight had only shown him happiness and warmth, like the glowing sun shining upon the lands.

 

If Minhyun is truly Daniel’s choice, he shouldn’t regret it. The Crown Prince is _perfect_ for Daniel.

 

Minhyun could provide so much more for Daniel than Seongwoo ever could.

 

“S-Seongwoo! I’m sorry, this isn’t what it seems like!”

 

“Stop!” Seongwoo hisses, deflecting Daniel’s touch with his hands, pushing the knight away from him. Seongwoo doesn’t need Daniel to comfort him, to babysit him. He doesn't need it. _He doesn't need Daniel to lie to him._

 

“Please! S-Seongwoo, I-”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say sorry!” Seongwoo’s breath shakes as he shouts, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, knowing that he’s going to burst at any moment.

 

 _Is this the trust between us, Daniel? You can’t even can’t even talk to me properly, pretending like i didn’t see you in bed with another man!_ Seongwoo would have given Daniel his blessings, letting him go even if it hurts him to do so. But Daniel lying to him is something he shall never accept. Seongwoo has confided in Daniel his whole entire life, telling the knight of his secret worries and thoughts but now it seems that Daniel couldn’t do the same for him, that he couldn’t trust Seongwoo to keep his secrets for him.

 

“Seongwoo-” Daniel tries to speak, at a loss of words. He doesn’t know where to begin, to explain himself to Seongwoo. Daniel may have just made the biggest mistake in his life. There’s no way he could blame it on Minhyun, he was the one who accepted the offer to bed him.

 

“You’re sorry? You say you’re sorry? What about me then!”

 

 _He’s good for you, don’t you dare give him up for me!_ Seongwoo feels like his blood is boiling as rage sharply stabs against his chest, threatening to attack outwards like an animal. Constrained anger reaches the highest point as Seongwoo starts crying, tears gratefully blurring his vision for a few seconds. “Don’t you dare break my heart more, Daniel! Shut up! Where is our trust? How long have you kept me in the dark, opening your legs for that man in secret?”

 

Daniel visibly flinches, backing away from Seongwoo while Minhyun narrows his eyes at the other prince, the only slight indication of warning as he suddenly jumps at Seongwoo. He pushes Daniel aside, standing in front of him as he grabs Seongwoo by his shirt collar.

 

“You! I don’t the way how you’re talking about Daniel, and the things that you’re assuming of him. This is our first night.” Minhyun growls, defending Daniel’s honour while Seongwoo sends him a seething glare. Minhyun has just about enough, watching Daniel trying to talk some sense into an unreasonable Seongwoo who’s beyond listening. Seongwoo’s voice has been getting louder and Minhyun is sure that at least someone has heard by now. “You’re not very good at being a prince are you, you lack control.”

  
  
“Control?” Seongwoo’s voice cracks, attempting to claw off Minhyun’s hands at his neck but it doesn’t work. The other prince is too strong for Seongwoo to handle in his emotional state. “I’ve been living with self control my whole entire life. _You know nothing of me._ I shall admit I was out of line with my words, I’m sorry Daniel, you know I don’t mean that.”

 

Daniel nods when Seongwoo glances at him, the pain in his eyes genuine as he smiles crookedly at Daniel acknowledging his apology. Daniel doesn’t completely understand Seongwoo’s emotional lash out but he watches with worry as MInhyun butts heads with Seongwoo, their glares equally murderous.

 

“M-Minhyun, please let Seongwoo go, we can talk!”

 

“I’m not in the fucking mood to talk,” Seongwoo hisses when MInhyun’s hold on him tightens, the hands on his neck gradually digging into his flesh. Seongwoo wants to lash out, to vent all his frustrations on Minhyun, who’s starting to be an eyesore between him and Daniel. “This guy is attempting to strangle me while you’re talking, Niel!”

 

“I’m not strangling you, you’re the one who’s struggling,” MInhyun grits out, loosening his grasp around Seongwoo’s collar.

 

Seongwoo coughs, sinking to the floor as Daniel runs to his side, checking on him immediately. Daniel rubs a soothing hand down Seongwoo’s back, before pulling him into a tight hug, pressing Seongwoo so close until the prince lets out a noise of protest. Daniel frowns as he wipes at the tear tracks staining Seongwoo’s face, he didn’t mean to hurt Seongwoo, not ever as long as he lives. It hurts Daniel to see Seongwoo distraught, the always kind prince who always deserves the best for him.

 

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo, I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

 

“You’re an idiot, I hate you.” Seongwoo whispers, his voice hoarse from previously shouting.

 

“I k-know, I’m an idiot,” Daniel’s voice breaks while giving Seongwoo comfort by petting his head.

 

“Could you just tell me what’s going on with you the next time? I don’t need another heart attack.”

 

Minhyun stays silent, watching the two men interact with each other, like he’s not even there. Daniel is resting his chin upon Seongwoo’s head while Seongwoo is leaning against him, face buried in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Their arms are wrapped tight around each other while they both start an exchange of whispered apologies.

 

 _Ah, so he’s the one._ It’s obvious that Daniel and Seongwoo care greatly for each other. Whether just platonic or not, the attraction and familiarity between both men is strong. Minhyun figures that they’re both each other’s confidants - the person in their lives who’s there when they’re happy, or sad, or angry, _or for everything._

 

Daniel and Seongwoo are accustomed to looking out for each other, to always provide the best they can. It’s only natural that they’re also both idiots who are blind to seeing that there’s something more than just simple concern for each other.

 

Minhyun chews on his lower lip, feeling like he’s invading on a private moment. Daniel _adores_ Seongwoo more than the prince understands, and it seems that Seongwoo feels the same for Daniel. Minhyun feels betrayed and used; but he knows he doesn’t have the right to feel angry and jealous, because he’s just a total stranger to both of them.

 

But why does he feel guilty, feeling like he had just drove a wedge in between Daniel and Seongwoo?

 

Minhyun and Daniel were consenting adults, the sex had been good and he certainly committed no crime against Seongwoo. So why does Minhyun feel the want and need to mend the dent between them?

 

_Why does my heart feel jealous of the comforting smiles they’re sending to each other?_

 

Minhyun frowns as he realises that he had just crash landed onto unfamiliar grounds. He suddenly misses the lack of guilt of bedding someone, with another noble he could only care to sweetly sing the name of for a night. The tightening in Minhyun’s chest makes him a little nauseous as he tries making sense of the situation but he’s interrupted by the urgent knocking on his bedroom door.

 

“Your Highness! We heard shouting from your quarters, is there trouble? Please give us a signal!” A voice shouts from outside the door, echoed by other concerned voices. There’s also the tell-tale clank of metal, weaponry and armour. The secret forces, the Hwang Kingdom’s elite knights have returned!

 

MInhyun freezes along with Daniel and Seongwoo, their eyes going wide with panic.

 

“Your Highness? Please say something!”

 

“I-I’m alright!” Minhyun shouts a few moments too late, with his voice high and in a rushed stutter. Minhyun regrets it instantly. It’s a huge mistake as it does nothing to reassure the knights that are already getting suspicious and worried for the safety of their crown prince.

 

“Pardon us Your Highness, but better safe than sorry. We suspect you’re in danger!”

 

 _This is disastrous!_ Seongwoo feels his blood run cold, pushing Daniel away from him while gathering up his scattered clothes. Seongwoo grabs Minhyun by his hands, who nods at him with agreement as they push Daniel into Minhyun’s private dressing room

 

“What-t are you two doing?” Daniel asks, completely confused as he’s shoved into a wardrobe.

 

“Keep quiet! Stay hidden!” Minhyun orders, with authoritative steel in his voice to prevent any further protest from Daniel. “No time to explain!”

 

Minhyun shuts the door and he curses as Seongwoo roughly tosses him onto his bed. There’s a strange camaraderie between both princes, sharing a smile as Seongwoo starts stripping to his underwear. They’re both protecting Daniel. Minhyun almost wishes that they weren’t in such a panic, so he that he could take his time peeling off Seongwoo’s clothes.

 

Seongwoo is attractive, a fact Minhyun can’t deny as he watches Seongwoo rip off his jacket, tearing through the fabric of his shirt like it was made of paper. Minhyun smirks up at Seongwoo who raises a quick eyebrow after settling himself between Minhyun’s legs.

 

“You got a kink for exhibitionisim, Seongwoo?”

 

Seongwoo barks out a breathless laugh, sharply narrowing his eyes at Minhyun. “You’re beneath me, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“That’s what you think, _I’m a future king._ ”

 

“The door is locked! Knock it down!”

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun both know that Daniel is guilty of trespassing since Minhyun didn’t attend the party. To make matters worse, if Daniel is caught almost completely nude, it’ll bring shame onto his name and the Ong Kingdom - he’ll be labeled as a sexual deviant with a greedy appetite for seducing the crown prince. And this is only the best of the worst possible situation, _imagine being caught with two princes._

 

The scandal would be the biggest in all the kingdoms combined!

 

Daniel would be looked down upon by both royal courts and likely be stripped of his rank, thrown out of the castle to live with common folk. The people would also hear of this and outcast Daniel too, treating him as a criminal. Seongwoo will never let anything bad happen to Daniel.

 

Daniel, a lower ranking noble trespassing onto Minhyun’s private quarters is an unpardonable crime, unless if Minhyun invited him. But it’s not unpardonable for a prince, for someone with royal blood. It’s only the right thing for Seongwoo to do, to take Daniel’s place in the scandal that’s going to explode like a flash fire tomorrow morning.

 

It’s the Prince’s turn to protect his Knight now.

 

“Your Highness! Are you-” The knights rushing into the bedroom gasp, stumbling all over each other when the door finally crashes down. They all quickly fall to their knees in submission, turning their faces towards the floor, realising that they have trespassed onto a private moment of their Crown Prince.

 

Minhyun doesn’t like the situation, _not a single bit._ He feels vulnerable, with his skin exposed with nothing to cover him from his knights but his underwear and Seongwoo. 

 

Seongwoo’s presence is comforting when he surprisingly reaches for his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramatic twist music: dun! dun! dun!  
> probably the quickest update ive ever done, only a single scene though but i felt it was a good place to stop  
> does that chapter feel too short? its about 2.3k words  
> kudos and comments are appreciated they keep me motivated :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“Minhyun! I heard the ruckus and I came over as quick as I can! Are you alright-”

 

“Out of my way! Is my son in trouble? Why are you all kneeling-”

 

The combined gasp of the Archduke and the Hwang King makes Minhyun cringe, tensing upon his bed as he pushes Seongwoo aside to address his cousin and father.

 

Seongwoo has an equally red flush on his face, staying silent under the look of disbelief from Minki and the Hwang KIng’s slowly narrowing eyes. Minhyun doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry, moving forward in front of Seongwoo as he pulls up his bedsheets to cover up their almost bare lower bodies.

 

“You all may stand guard outside, while the Archduke and I stay with Minhyun and his partner,” The Hwang King begins, calmly speaking while stepping into the bedroom. The knights kneeling in front of the doorway automatically make way for him, parting like an ocean before leaving.  

 

The tension is so great that Seongwoo swears that he can clearly hear MInhyun’s heart rate rising, the crown prince’s heart beating wildly inside his chest.

 

“Really Seongwoo, really? What about everything you told me? And you Minhyun, just what is going on?” Minki groans aloud as he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Minki was sure that Seongwoo had mostly sorted out his feelings by the end of the party, for Daniel his knight. And yet, what Minki sees before him completely baffles him, the situation seeming to completely appear out of the blue.

 

Minhyun, the crown prince who doesn’t let himself get closer to any other person unless he sees admirable qualities in them, is almost protective of Seongwoo. It’s strange that Minhyun, who may be a romantic dreamer, but is also a reserved and brilliant thinker, had made such an ill-informed decision in one night.

 

“You know this man, Minki?”

 

“He’s Ong Seongwoo, second son and Prince of the Ong Kingdom. I’ve danced and spoken with him for quite some time earlier today. I’m sure you’ve heard of him too, of his governing and leadership skills.” Minki replies truthfully, speaking favourably of Seongwoo in attempt to lighten the situation while the Hwang King nods in thought.

 

“Oh?” The Hwang King raises his eyebrows at the realisation; yes, he’s heard of the princes of Ong Kingdom. The Princes themselves have went beyond the castle walls this summer to help with giving aid to the common folk. They’re known to be compassionate men who lead with sincerity and real ability.

 

“He’s a very charming man, Your Majesty..”

 

“He’d be a great addition to our kingdom then.”  
  
“What?” Seongwoo speaks up, dread slowly creeping up his spine. _Addition to our kingdom?_ Seongwoo pales as he has a feeling he knows what the Hwang King is implying. Minki only sighs as he watches from the side, of course this would be the king’s solution to contain the potential scandal.

 

Minhyun frowns as the realisation come to him. “Father, you don’t mean-”

 

“We need a good date to hold a wedding.”

 

“Father! You can’t just decide that on your own-”

 

 _“Marriage!_ Do you think the Ong King and Queen would disagree when they hear of this?”

 

The Hwang King exhales loudly, stubborn authority in his body language as he glares at Minhyun, as if daring the his son to speak against him. Seongwoo goes stiff with trepidation, dread growing stronger when he thinks about how doomed he is, of how he has to leave his home and marry another man, of how he has to leave everything else behind.

 

Seongwoo thinks about the fact that he has to leave Daniel back in the Ong kingdom.

 

MInhyun shifts uncomfortably when Seongwoo moves further away from him on the bed, as if it would fix the situation. They both know it’s pointless to fight, a simple apology or alliance between both kingdoms wouldn’t fix anything. Even if the servants and knights are sworn to silence, tongues are still bound to wag. Both Seongwoo’s and Minhyun’s name have been dirtied and tarnished. How would they be able to find new suitors, or more importantly, face their own people and hold onto their ranks when the knowledge of the princes casually sleeping around gets out?

 

It’s worse for Minhyun, being heir to a throne and Seongwoo isn't cruel enough to deny him that.

 

Seongwoo tries not to think about Daniel, but it’s difficult for him. _What would he do if he isn’t my shadow anymore?_

 

Would Daniel be sent back to work in the stables? Would he still keep his rank as a knight? Would Daniel be sent to work in the Royal Army? What if he doesn’t come back from an expedition, left dead somewhere?

 

Minhyun notices that Seongwoo’s scowl is getting deeper, he’s likely thinking about Daniel, about his noble knight who has always been around for him. Minhyun doesn't know why he's so hung over Seongwoo’s expression, with Seongwoo’s shoulders slumping in defeat when he’s nothing but a stranger to him, an acquaintance at best.

 

Seongwoo is selfless yes, jumping into this mess on Daniel’s behalf but he’s also stupid; stupidly admirable. Seongwoo’s compassion and kindness for the knight holds him back, putting the well-being and reputation of his kingdom on the line. If Daniel had taken the fall, with him being discovered in Minhyun’s bed, they would have escaped the scandal mostly unscathed. It’s the most rational option a prince would choose, if he’s a power hungry man to preserve his rank but it’s also not the right thing to.

 

This is a joke, a cruel one with Daniel stuck in between them.

 

Minhyun’s not even sure which is the crueller option; Daniel being part of this scandal or Daniel watching Seongwoo get married to another man. Minhyun begins to think that he does not understand himself. Daniel would very possibly react badly when he finds out that Seongwoo is going to marry Minhyun. But why does Minhyun care, he should be glad that he’s finally getting married so he could eventually ascend to the throne.

 

Except Minhyun does care for some goddamn reason and he dislikes the fact that he does.

 

It’s getting too confusing and now Minhyun has a future wedding, with a man that holds dislike against him to think about.

 

Life shouldn’t be this complicated.  

 

“We should take a visit to the Ong Kingdom soon, if that is alright?” The Hwang King says, meaning it as an order instead of a question while Seongwoo nods stiffly.

 

Minhyun lets out a long, tired sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes eleven days before Daniel hears the news about Seongwoo’s marriage to Minhyun.

 

Daniel had overheard the gossip between the kitchen servants and chefs, who were in charge of planning an extravagant meal for the visiting Hwang King and Crown Prince. Daniel instantly feels the dreadful longing and loss clenching around his heart; he had been expecting something like this arrangement, it was odd that the days were so considerably peaceful since Seongwoo was discovered in Minhyun’s bedroom.

 

Seongwoo had made no mention of his marriage at all, during the past few days and it’s hard for Daniel to accept. Did Seongwoo not even love him enough as his friend, to tell him of a decision so important like marriage? Did Seongwoo not care about his feelings at all? Or maybe Seongwoo isn’t the kind prince Daniel always thought he was, keeping him in the dark and cruelly taking revenge by breaking their trust and his heart.

 

Daniel thought that he had grown closer to his prince, that his feelings had been understood as Seongwoo had turned down all further match-making offers and attempts after Archduke Minki’s birthday ball.

 

It seems that he’s really a fool for believing in that.

 

Daniel feels his pulse racing, attempting to gather courage in his veins as he knocks on Seongwoo’s bedroom door. It’s going to be the first time in about two weeks that he’s going to bring up the topic of the Hwang Prince to Seongwoo. Daniel wants to run, to avoid ever speaking about his moment of passion with Minhyun but he knows that he’s unable to do so forever. Especially now that Seongwoo is certainly getting wedded to Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo allows him entrance, going back to lying on his bed with a book when he realises that it’s his knight. Seongwoo makes no effort to make himself proper in the presence of Daniel as he comfortably lounges on the mattress, unaware of his silk shirt riding up and exposing a peek of flawless skin.

 

“What’s the matter, Niel?” Seongwoo asks when Daniel remains silent.

 

“Nothing much,” Daniel says, quickly tearing his eyes away from Seongwoo’s body, not missing how his abs flexed as he sits up to look at him. Daniel coughs nervously, clearing his throat when Seongwoo raises an expectant eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re unusually quiet, you would have started telling me about your day or complain about training and expeditions by now.”

 

Daniel takes a breath to calm himself.

 

“Would you miss me?”

 

“What? Why are you asking me such a question?”

 

“I overheard. I heard that you’re getting married to Minhyun.”

 

There’s a lengthy pause as Seongwoo stares at Daniel, their heartbeats pounding loud between them. Seongwoo sighs before speaking; he had hoped to avoid the topic, to never bring up his marriage with Minhyun. Seongwoo is still in the state of denial, hoping that the reality doesn’t sink in as it magically goes away by pretending it doesn’t exist. The reality however sinks faster when Seongwoo sees the hurt in Daniel’s eyes, begging for him to deny the fact.

 

“Could we not talk about this, please?”

 

“Why?” Daniel asks with a frown.

 

“Because... I have nothing nice to say, nor do I know what to say,” Seongwoo mumbles cautiously, holding his gaze with Daniel, willing him to understand. It feels like Daniel is opening his wounds again, reminding him of that night, of finding Daniel in Minhyun’s arms. “I fear I may say something I will regret.”

 

“So you’re just going to get married to Minhyun like this? Without telling me?” Daniel asks, not wanting to believe that the prince would be so cruel, when he had lashed out at him for bedding another man in secret. Daniel wants to hear the truth from Seongwoo, to hear from Seongwoo himself that he’s getting married to Minhyun, so that he could properly resign to his own fate. “Didn’t you speak of trust? To not hide anything from each other?”

 

"I... I had no choice-"

 

“What choice do you not have? You’re a prince, Seongwoo! There’s not many people who can deny you of anything in these kingdoms, you have choices more than I could ever have! Please tell me the truth, like you promised me to! You mean so much to me, more than you actually know!”

 

 _Does Daniel feel the same way I feel about him? Is it that strong?_ Seongwoo freezes, eyes glued to the way Daniel is chewing on his lower lip, with clenched fists upon his sides. It’s not just him who’s hurting, emotions flooding towards a breaking point, about to crumble at any moment.

 

“Niel, you don’t understand,” Seongwoo is unable to take the way Daniel is looking at him, breaking their gaze as he stares on his bedsheets. “I cherish our trust, our bond, our friendship!”

 

_Our friendship. Did I ask for too much? Did I assume and hope for wrong things?_

 

“Then why did you not tell me that you’re getting married! _And with the Hwang Prince, of all people?_ ”

 

“Because I’m the one getting wedded! The marriage has nothing to do with you, even if it’s Minhyun or any other noble!!”

 

“So you think I’m not even worthy of knowing something that significant and important in your life?” Daniel hisses, starting to get frustrated with Seongwoo’s stubbornness.

 

“You’re not making sense, Daniel!”

 

“I’m your shadow! I’m supposed to follow you and know everything about you! The least you could do is treat me as the friend you had for nearly half your life!”

 

“So that’s it? That’s the reason why you’re so hung up on me getting married to Minhyun?”

 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel yells, raising his voice while stepping forward as Seongwoo physically tenses in surprise. Daniel regrets the look of surprise on Seongwoo as he’s taken aback by his shout of anger. “I-I just want to know the truth.”

 

It’s the second time he yelled on purpose at the prince.

 

“I can’t Daniel, _please stop,_ ” Seongwoo says fiercely, staring Daniel down when he reaches the edge of his bed. _Why are you pushing me so much, Daniel? I don’t want to hurt you, I’m protecting you._ Seongwoo’s jaw clenches when Daniel kneels beneath him, bowing in submission.

 

 _“Your Highness, please?_ ”

 

The title burns within Seongwoo’s ears, the tremble in Daniel voice unmistakable. Daniel wears his heart and emotions openly for Seongwoo and in this moment it threatens to break, sending a wave of hurt towards Seongwoo.

 

“You’re really trying to push me to the edge, aren’t you?”

 

“I know I’m pushing my limits, but I know that your heart is always forgiving and merciful, Your Highness,” Daniel speaks earnestly, respectful like any noble would in the presence of a royal. Seongwoo reaches out his hand to tap on Daniel’s shoulder to pardon him, to get the knight to stand but he doesn’t. Seongwoo's fists clenches silently at his sides on the bedsheets, but he’s not going to let himself lose control of his emotions.

 

_He’s not going to let Hwang Minhyun be right._

 

“Daniel, get on your feet, _now._ ” Seongwoo orders, but he’s facing a stubborn iceberg. Daniel is currently cold and unreachable, like he has walls that even Seongwoo couldn't break surrounding him.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to follow you anymore, after you get married to the Hwang Prince.” Daniel keeps his head bowed, eyes fixed to the ground while his voice shakes. “So _please_ , let this be the last thing you do for me.”

 

Daniel might as well have just stabbed Seongwoo, his words bringing pain to him. But Daniel was right, Seongwoo would have to leave everything his has behind in the Ong Kingdom - his dearest knight included.

 

Daniel kneels silently for several moments, waiting for Seongwoo to respond, dreading to hear his prince speak as his heart flips and flops. Normally Daniel would have waited for Seongwoo, having cultivated a patience for the prince as his mentor and confidant, but he has reached an unbearable point. Daniel has been feeling like a sponge lately, emotionally saturated and then wrung dry too many times. It saps at his energy, his own doubts and fears consuming him; which some are coming true the next few days.

 

Daniel’s youth and whole world had been Seongwoo.

 

And Seongwoo is being taken away from him.

 

“Say something, please _Seongwoo,_ ” Daniel says quietly, breaking the silence first and dropping the royal address that he knows Seongwoo dislikes. Daniel shrinks when he meets Seongwoo’s gaze, the prince’s eyes wet with the sheen of unshed tears and filled with an unfamiliar harshness.

 

It’s cold, _too cold_ for the gentle prince.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel begins softly, not understanding what had gone so wrong for them. Just when did something invisible wedge itself between them? Seongwoo’s shoulders are tense as he watches Daniel unmovingly, still not speaking. Daniel supposes he deserves it, but he doesn’t want his bond with Seongwoo to break now, he’d rather it slowly fade away to nothing as he rules in another kingdom without him.

 

“You deserve better than me, Daniel. I’m not good for you.”

 

“.... W-What?” Daniel’s voice cracks, staring at Seongwoo in disbelief, the prince’s sudden words making no sense. “What are you saying?”

 

“You should be the one getting married to Minhyun instead.” Seongwoo smiles, or at least he attempts to, the miserable curve of his lips bending slightly. “I don’t deserve you, Daniel, I never have. My life is nothing but a death sentence and a burden to you, ever since you broke your bones for me. I took your youth, I exposed you to the dangers of sickness and death while you trained as a knight. The Hwang Prince can save you from the life of being a glorified bodyguard, from being looked down upon by this royal court-”

 

 _Is that what he thinks of himself?_ Daniel is speechless as he hears Seongwoo speak. “No! Seongwoo! Just-”

 

“Just what! Daniel! Let me speak!” Seongwoo growls, dropping to the floor to properly face Daniel on the same level. Seongwoo is unable to do this anymore, pretending like he’s fine with getting married to Minhyun, to the man that Daniel has chosen many nights ago. Seongwoo is selfish, he’s selfish for taking Daniel’s chance for a greater freedom and privilege. “I’ve had enough! You don’t have to pretend to be my best friend, you don’t have to babysit or die for me anymore! Because I’m letting you go when the Hwang Royals visit!”

 

“What are you saying! I’m not leaving your side!”

 

Seongwoo lets out a sharp laugh, full of self mocking.

 

“I always knew you’d find someone eventually, you’re always the more popular man at the balls we attend. Minhyun would be a great husband for you, maybe I can convince the Hwang King with Minhyun’s help.“ Seongwoo continues defeatedly while Daniel looks at him with increasing horror, wondering if he’s seeing and hearing an illusion.

 

Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut, heart clenching painfully while a single tear rolls down his face. He has to accept the truth that Daniel isn’t his.

 

“I don’t want to let you go, I’m nothing without you but I’d adapt, I’m a fantastic prince. You made sure of it, growing with me, that we’d mature into ideal men with morals and skills. I’m sure Minhyun be very willing to marry you. I’ve always hoped for too much, you’ll never be mine that way... you’ve always treated me like a brother-”

 

Daniel shakes his head, vehemently refusing to agree with Seongwoo. He’s at a loss of words, unable to speak when he finally understands what Seongwoo is saying. Seongwoo had thought that Daniel had gotten together with Minhyun.

 

_Seongwoo loves me! He actually loves me!_

 

“Stop, Seongwoo! _Stop,_ ” Daniel trembles as he pulls Seongwoo into a hug. Daniel buries his face into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, wrapping his arms tight around the prince’s waist, half clinging onto him and half supporting himself as if to keep them from falling apart. Daniel could feel the weak protests of Seongwoo’s hands as he pushes at him, unable to bear being so close to him. “I’m an idiot, _I’m such a fucking idiot._ I’ve hurt you so badly.”

 

“Let me go, Daniel... you’re making me feel worse,” Seongwoo mumbles, feeling the fresh wetness of Daniel’s tears upon his skin. “But I suppose you can keep hugging me, we won’t have the chance to do it regularly anymore.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes stings further, a heavy lump settling in his throat. Even now, when he’s trying to make things right with Daniel, Seongwoo has managed to make Daniel hurt enough to cry. Seongwoo hates himself, for being unable to fix the situation, for straining his bond with Daniel and for having to marry Minhyun.

 

“I’m never leaving you, we can have as many hugs as we want.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Niel,” Seongwoo says as he manages to push Daniel away from him before placing a gentle hand on his face. Seongwoo wipes at Daniel’s tears, unable to simply do what his heart wants - to kiss Daniel senseless, to assure him that everything is alright with whispered words of love between kisses.

 

 _But he can’t_. Because Daniel’s heart belongs to another man and Seongwoo is promised to marry that man. Life is a cruel game, because Seongwoo has the welfare of two kingdoms to protect and because he wants to protect and keep his best friend.

 

“I love you, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo’s breath hitches.  _Did he just say what he said?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> honestly im starting to have a case of writers block, is the pacing okay?  
> also would ongniel smut after the first confession be very "magic dick saving the day" ? lmao


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“I mean it,” Daniel repeats in a whisper. “I love you, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo exhales loudly, taken aback by Daniel’s words, the gears in his head spinning frantically. It makes Seongwoo feel a little light-headed, sending a burst of hope and ache through him all at the same time. If Daniel really loved him, why did it take so long for him to confess? Why did he wait for a potential scandal to finally say something? What if it's just sweet honeyed words to make Seongwoo feel better?

 

_My heart can’t take anymore of this Daniel, just stop. It’s already hard enough to let you go._

 

Seongwoo blinks his tears away, as Daniel entwines his hand with his own, kissing over the fingers. Seongwoo couldn’t help but want him; the knight who has always been there for him. Daniel isn’t just a shadow meant to throw his life away when it’s needed. He’s more than a simple mentor, he’s more than a bodyguard and advisor. Seongwoo wants to selfishly keep Daniel at his side, wanting him to be the only person worthy of his attention and love.

 

Seongwoo _wants_ Daniel to be so more than just a friend but doubt still clouds at him.

 

“Then….” Seongwoo mumbles, pulling his hand away from Daniel. “What about Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“He’s just... another man who made me feel less lonely,” Daniel sighs shakily at the mention of the other prince’s name. _Idiot, I’ve been such an idiot._ It’s almost funny what it took to lay out their genuine feelings for each other, because it’s definitely too late to change the future. “He’s handsome and attractive yes, but he isn’t the man I wanted-”

 

“How could I believe you, Daniel? He’s so much better than me, richer, smarter, stronger-”

 

“Stop! That means nothing to me!  He wasn’t the man I’ve wanted all these years, _he wasn’t you, Seongwoo…. I...I thought about you when I bedded him._ Even when I try to forget my feelings, thinking that I could get it fucked out of me, my stupid _twisted_ brain always thinks about you!”

 

Seongwoo smiles faintly, tinged with sadness, a pathetic mock-up version of his usually bright grin. “What’s so twisted about thinking of me in bed?”

 

“You think it’s not? It is when you’re warming another man’s bed, just how-”

 

“Hush, Daniel,” Seongwoo whispers lowly, catching the slight spill of tears that overflowed from Daniel’s eyes with his thumbs. “You don’t have to feel guilty or shameful, I’ve done the same…. Did you think that all I did was drown my feelings in alcohol? I’m a man like you too, but probably even worse. I’m sorry for blaming you, for finding fault in you when I found you that night, _I’m sorry Daniel._ ”

 

“I’ve already forgiven you didn’t I?”

 

“But I still spoke lowly of you, I accused you of opening your legs… I likened you to a… a- I can’t even bring myself to say it, Daniel! How could you just take an apology from me so easily? For almost the past two weeks, I’ve been harbouring many feelings and thoughts because of my careless words. How could you even find yourself to love me? I truly don’t deserve you-”

 

“I love you _because you’re you, Seongwoo_. That’s enough of a reason.”

 

It’s a oversimplified and almost childish response perhaps, but Daniel truly adores his prince. Seongwoo had been the source of all the good that has happened to him in his life; letting Daniel become a noble knight. Seongwoo had given Daniel a new life greater and better than being a mere stable boy trapped in a castle. Daniel had spent too many years admiring Seongwoo from afar, loving him passively as a shadow and living out his duties as a knight.

 

Now that Daniel knows that Seongwoo loves him, he’s going to selfishly fight for the love from his prince.

 

Nobody, _nothing_ is going to stop Daniel from loving his prince. Even if Seongwoo is getting married to Minhyun, the other prince, heir to a kingdom, someone more powerful than he’d ever be.

 

“You’re too kind for me, Niel. I don’t know how I’m supposed to protect and love someone who thinks more about others than himself.”

 

“This is funny,” Daniel laughs shortly, leaning forward so he could touch his forehead with Seongwoo. He smiles when Seongwoo doesn’t make a move to shift away, their breaths mingling together. “I’ve always thought the same thing about you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“... Oh.”

 

Seongwoo’s grin is bittersweet, but there's a genuine curve of happiness to his lips. He feels a little overwhelmed by Daniel’s confirmation, the rush of feelings and understanding flooding through him. It had always been there, years and years of Daniel’s admiration and attraction for him. But Seongwoo had been too blind to see it, Daniel too; having been torn between duty to the Ong kingdom and personal want.

 

“C-Could I kiss you?” Daniel asks.

 

Seongwoo isn’t sure what he did to deserve the knight’s love, feeling like a dream in which there’s a fairytale ending. Except, that this particular dream is a nightmare. They’ve finally realized each other’s feelings and now they’re fated to separate like tragic lovers.

 

Seongwoo nods. “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life, Niel.”

 

Daniel’s answering smile is shy and exuberant, his eyes filling up with endless warmth under the tears previously clinging to his lashes. Butterflies fills Seongwoo’s stomach when Daniel’s nose touches his, the knight moving closer as his head tilts a little to the side. Tears are forgotten at the touch of lips, so gentle and soft between them, like they’re afraid the other might break. Daniel groans quietly, his heart beating hard in his chest when he catches Seongwoo’s intense gaze before closing his eyes, losing himself into their first kiss.

 

Seongwoo’s hand slides into Daniel’s hair, pulling the knight closer by the back of his head, lacing fingers into the dark strands as if he’s marveling at the softness. Daniel means so much to him, completing Seongwoo’s heart and soul in many impossible ways. Daniel doesn’t know who starts it first, the first moan at the first slip of tongue, but he enjoys it - Seongwoo’s taste against his tongue, the prince sweeter than any fine wine.

 

Seongwoo’s gaze remains warm and intense when they pull apart to catch their breaths. Daniel can see the outline of Seongwoo's hard cock through his silk pants, curving upwards to his right hip and a wet patch has already formed on the fabric. _Amazing, I did that?_ Daniel thinks he’s about to get addicted to Seongwoo, smiling at the prince when he begins to smirk.

 

“What am I going to do without you, Daniel? You’re the most amazing person I know.”

 

“I’m never leaving your side, Seongwoo,” Daniel says determinedly, and it’s the truth. He doesn’t plan on ever leaving Seongwoo, it isn’t just his duty to the prince, it’s what his heart tells him to do. “I belong to you, nothing will ever change that, _my prince._ ”

 

“And I belong to you too, my dear knight,” Seongwoo whispers, already knowing how much he means to Daniel. Every word, every thought of love comes from the bottom of Seongwoo’s heart. Seongwoo knows that Daniel thinks of him as his greatest love, the most perfect man, _his entire world_ but he still feels the need to reassure his knight. “You don’t have to feel like you’re not enough for me, you mean so much more to me than any royal court. You mean more to me than this kingdom.”

 

“That’s blasphemous, _Your Highness_ ,” Daniel teases and Seongwoo chuckles with mirth.

 

“I meant it,” Seongwoo murmurs huskily. “I have countless sinful things I want to do to you. I want to make you mine and much as you want make me yours. Take me Daniel, _love me like how you’ve always fantasized.”_

 

Daniel shivers at Seongwoo’s warm breath against his ear, taken by surprise at the prince’s advances. Seongwoo’s eyes are dark, _beckoning_ as he walks back to his bed while unbuttoning his shirt slowly, giving Daniel the pleasure of watching him strip under the low candlelight of his room. Seongwoo’s actions are deliberate, sliding a hand over the hard curves of his muscled chest and contoured abs. If Daniel hadn’t been fully hard by the end of his first kiss with Seongwoo, he truly was now.

 

“Well, are you going to make your prince wait? Or do I have to beg you to touch me?” Seongwoo smiles wryly, a glint of his confident self returning to him. Daniel feels his face heat up, a light flush of embarrassed pink appearing on his face. Of course he wants Seongwoo, he wanted him in every single definition of want.

 

Seongwoo sucks in a breath when Daniel climbs onto his bed, kissing a line up against his jawline. “Is this how you abuse your princely charms, seducing people to your bed? You’re a jerk.”

 

“This isn’t even the full power of my charms,” Seongwoo retorts fondly, before closing the distance between their lips again. This time their kiss is messier, with Daniel pressing his tongue against Seongwoo’s lips immediately, more daring now that he knows that his prince wants him. Daniel moans into Seongwoo’s mouth when Seongwoo cants his hips onto his, rubbing their hard arousals together. Daniel is able to feel the wet spots on their pants, stained by the precum leaking from their cocks.

 

Seongwoo moves to grab the flask of oil hidden in his nightstand while Daniel strips, tugging off his own clothes and his prince’s eagerly. There’s a mischievous smile on Daniel’s face when he pulls on Seongwoo’s pants and underwear suddenly, nearly making the prince drop their only source of lube while he yelps. Seongwoo glares at him but he relents when he sees and feels Daniel’s appreciative stare on him, extremely turned on by the naked picture of his prince. Seongwoo’s body races with arousal when Daniel shifts to take the flask from him, spreading oil over his fingers in preparation.

 

 _Fuck, this is too hot!_ Daniel sucks in a breath, feeling his whole body thrumming with warm desire as Seongwoo spreads himself against the mattress. It’s the first time he’s seen Seongwoo naked in such an intimate position and he discovers that he’s right, _Seongwoo is perfect._ The prince makes a sinfully delightful vision on his bed, like an angel fallen from the heavens just for him.

 

Seongwoo’s cock throbs heavily against his own abs, beads of cloudy precum dripping against his skin while Daniel pushes and pulls two fingers into him. Daniel strokes at Seongwoo’s cock with his free hand, earning soft sounds from him while distracting him from the widening stretch of his ass.

 

“You’re a pretty nice size, Seongwoo.” Daniel hums as he pumps Seongwoo’s cock.

 

“You’re welcome to sit on it next time,” Seongwoo smirks. “Not as thick as you but bet I can reach deeper.”

 

“I can tell.” Daniel chuckles, deciding that he has prepared Seongwoo enough. “I’m going in, Seongwoo.”

 

Before Seongwoo can reply, he feels the blunt head of Daniel’s cock pushing into him, slowly and steadily. Seongwoo’s jaw falls open in a silent moan, Daniel’s cock pushing the walls of his ass open, the wide stretch sending sparks up through his spine. It aches pleasantly, making Seongwoo buck his hips against Daniel and the bed.

 

“Is this fine?” Daniel asks, slowly setting up a pace with his hands on Seongwoo’s hips.

 

“Very fine, very _fat_ too, _god your dick,_ ” Seongwoo wheezes and Daniel flushes prettily at the comment. “You’re stuffing me so full, Nielie.” Seongwoo smiles at Daniel, teasing and indulging him with praise while pulling him in for a kiss. Daniel feels so hot and thick inside him, opening up his ass with each thrust as Daniel starts up a steady pace.The heat of their union burns and _pulses_ inside of Seongwoo’s cock, wetting the long length with more precome.

 

When Seongwoo clenches around him again, Daniel gasps, whines into their kiss. “Seongwoo-”

 

“Feels good,” Seongwoo sighs under Daniel’s body, the knight’s broad shoulders completely encasing him into the mattress. Daniel is leaning against Seongwoo’s body, licking against a nipple while his hips rut deep into Seongwoo. Seongwoo trembles and shudders, reveling in desire as he opens his legs wider for Daniel to fuck him harder. _“Daniel,”_ Seongwoo exhales loudly when Daniel thrusts against his prostate. ‘Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_

 

“I didn’t know you were this mouthy,” Daniel laughs breathlessly, sliding out his cock out of Seongwoo before slamming into him again.

 

“Wasn’t just born with a silver spoon,” Seongwoo smiles, folding his legs around Daniel waist to encourage the knight’s pace. “Was also born with a silver tongue.”

 

“You’re just teasing me now, aren’t you?” Daniel slows down a little bit, breathing heavily as Seongwoo kicks a foot at his butt.

 

“Me? Tease you? _Never a-ah,_ ” Seongwoo moans when Daniel pushes against his prostate once, and then following up with a harder thrust using powerful hips. Daniel grits his teeth as he rocks against Seongwoo, pushing his cock into him as deep as he can.

 

Seongwoo backs his ass up, not caring how needy it makes him look, whining as Daniel’s sweaty thighs slap against his own. Seongwoo rides back onto Daniel’s cock and he groans when Daniel stabs at where it makes pleasure explode in him. “A-Ah shit, Daniel!”

 

"You're good, _you're so good Daniel,_ " Seongwoo praises Daniel between breathy moans, knowing the effect it has on his knight. Daniel flushes redder, in both embarrassed desire and shameful want to please. Daniel wants so much, _he wants too much_ , to fully give himself to Seongwoo and please Seongwoo does he do. Daniel fucks harder and harder, dragging his thick cock out enough to leave the blunt tip against Seongwoo’s rim before thrusting in again.

 

Seongwoo’s breath speeds as Daniel’s heart races along with his, lost in the joy of being in each other's arms. Daniel kisses Seongwoo again, pulling his hips back onto his cock over and over until the prince chants his name like a mantra. Seongwoo opens his mouth to speak but he finds himself breathless from how well Daniel is fucking him, _and he craves it_ ; loving the fact that it’s Daniel who’s making him feel so overwhelmed.

 

Daniel reaches for Seongwoo’s cock, jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts, he’s unable to bear the tight heat of Seongwoo around him anymore. They’re both getting closer and Daniel fucks Seongwoo faster, harder -  the wet sounds of their skin slapping echoing in the four walls of the room.

 

 _“I love you,”_ Seongwoo moans, feeling Daniel’s rhythm falter while he’s kissing at his neck. Daniel responds with a brief suck on Seongwoo’s nape, leaving a blossoming spot of purple and pink of the prince. There’s no words Daniel can think of to say, to fully express how he feels for Seongwoo but he responds with heated passion, whining needily into Seongwoo’s neck as he thrusts into him.

 

_I love you, I love you, I love you more than anyone else, Ong Seongwoo._

 

“Daniel-ah!” Seongwoo comes with a shout of Daniel’s name, pleasure cresting through him with the unstoppable high of orgasm. Daniel joins Seongwoo after a few thrusts, emptying out ropes of white warmth inside of Seongwoo, filling the prince full of his release. Seongwoo is able to the feel the tense flex of Daniel’s thighs against his ass while he comes and he kisses Daniel lazily until he feels Daniel’s cock inside him soften.

 

Seongwoo caresses Daniel’s hair softly and he holds him close, lying contentedly on the bed with his knight above him. Their bodies are still trembling, limbs jelly from exertion. Seongwoo is met with a soft curling sense of wonder as he swears he hears Daniel’s heartbeat syncing with his, beating hard and strong in the comfort of each other.

 

“I love you so, _so much_ , Daniel.”

 

Daniel glows with the knowledge Seongwoo had returned his love and that he'd pleased Seongwoo deeply. He feels the prince tremble when he slips out of him and Seongwoo pulls him into an embrace after, murmuring soothing words of adoration.

 

“I love you too, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo hums as he kisses Daniel’s forehead. “It definitely your turn next time, Niel.”

 

Daniel nods silently, burying his face deeper into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. How could Daniel not love Seongwoo after this, especially since the prince had given himself to him? Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo, spooning him closer while Seongwoo willingly snuggles back towards his chest. He smiles as Seongwoo’s breathing gradually evens, slowly drifting away into sleep inside his embrace. It’s obvious that Seongwoo loves and trusts him unconditionally, but Daniel can’t help but feel the low dread of regret creep up inside of him.

 

_I really hope there’s a next time too, Seongwoo._

 

If only the present could be forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god, what have you gotten yourself into, Hwang Minhyun?”

 

Mihyun felt his legs trembling as he went back to his bedroom, after sending off Seongwoo and his chaperone, Daniel back to their Kingdom. Minhyun quickly sat down at his vanity table, clutching at the solid wooden frame nervously to address his cousin. He had no idea why and what his brain was thinking, he had risked all his years of royal education and training for a practical stranger.

 

_“And was that Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo’s knight, literally hiding in a closet?”_

 

Minhyun blinked up at Minki, at a loss of words, sitting while looking at each other in silence. Minhyun’s subconscious screamed at him to explain, to scramble and find a reason but he’s unable to. Minki had looked almost murderous or close to fainting earlier when Minhyun had sneaked Daniel out of his bedroom through the balcony linked to his private study. Minhyun swore that his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

“.... Yes,” Minhyun mumbled, his reply so lackluster that Minki didn’t even realise he had spoken at all.

 

“Minhyun, just,” Minki paused, staring at the curtains by the balcony windows. “We know you’re there, you can just come out so we can speak comfortably.”

 

“I don’t mind, Minki also requests for your presence,” Minhyun said, looking at the windows where he generally knew his guardsman, his most loyal elite knight was waiting and keeping watch.

 

Kim Jonghyun, leader of the elite knights, appeared from the shadows before bowing at the Crown Prince and Archduke. Jonghyun is also the Hwang King’s shadow, and by extension, Minhyun’s future sword and greatest shield when he ascends to the throne. He probably knew about Minhyun’s late night romp with Kang Daniel and the following mess earlier than the rest of the castle dwellers.

 

“With all due respect, Your Highness, you made a grave mistake tonight.... I didn’t expect that of you, I’m kind of proud, you’ve been way too uptight lately with the corruption issues. It’s better to relax a little, and have such experiences when you’re still young,” Jonghyun said and Minhyun cracked a weak smile.

 

“You’re no help! You’re encouraging him, Jonghyun!” Minki’s brows furrowed.

 

“Minhyun knows what he’s doing,” Jonghyun responded, and usually Minhyun would’ve have agreed, but he didn’t. “Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel can be great allies if there’s ever a union between our kingdoms.”

 

“I know,” Minhyun replied dumbly, taking the bait that Jonghyun had given him.

 

Minhyun felt wrong for lying through his teeth, for rashly getting himself in such a situation. It’s weird and unexpected of him, Minhyun’s beginning to feel nauseous and he only felt worse knowing that he had driven an invisible wedge between Seongwoo and Daniel. Just why did he get himself into something troublesome such as love? He never had a problem having one night stands, he had no shame remedying loneliness with sex and it didn’t make him any lesser of a Crown Prince, or a person at the very core.

 

“Damnit! You’re arranged to get married to Ong Seongwoo! I know he’s a nice man, a great husband to be since I made friends with him at the ball earlier but he has a thing for his knight! Aren’t you a hopeless romantic?”

 

Minhyun forced a grin to Minki as Jonghyun watched them silently in thought.

 

“Maybe there’s a weird sense of connection to him too?”

 

“Do you want me to check up on them? I can meet up with some informants if that can put you at ease.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

MInhyun sighs as he looks out of the chariot, seeing the Ong Kingdom’s castle in the evening horizon.

 

Matchmaking day has finally come, exactly two weeks after he was found in bed with Seongwoo. They’re both lucky that it was the elite knights that found them first; nobles sworn to protect the Hwang Royals or the potential scandal would have been unimaginable.

 

 _I hope this is worth all the trouble, protecting Kang Daniel._ Minhyun doesn’t regret that night, even if it sounds strange to anyone else. For once, Minhyun had found himself truly desiring someone, a man he wanted to protect and maybe even love. Minhyun had risked his throne and kingdom to save a knight he knew for merely a day. There’s nothing too lucky about that night however, considering Minhyun is arranged to get married against his will with Seongwoo as a result.

 

 _I suppose Ong Seongwoo would be a brilliant partner if he gets more civil._ Minhyun avoids meeting the Hwang King’s gaze, not in the mood to talk any further. Minhyun doesn’t know why he particularly cares so much but he had managed to convince his father to not make any mention of the situation to the Ong King and Queen. It’s the least Minhyun could do, protecting Seongwoo’s name and honour as his future husband.

 

Ong Seongwoo has the potential to be a great king.

 

A little reckless perhaps, but he’s a quick thinker on his feet; tossing himself into the range of fire to salvage that fateful night with Daniel. Minhyun can definitely see why Daniel is so smitten with Seongwoo. He has a natural charm and wit to him, almost prideful and headstrong but he has a good heart. It makes for the qualities of a leader. And if Minhyun is able to admit to himself, he’s finding Seongwoo more interesting the more he hears about him through the findings of his elite knights.

 

Seongwoo, in some ways, is quite similar to himself.

 

The younger Ong Prince is one of the main governing members in his royal court and of marrying age with many potential suitors — but he’s still an unwedded bachelor despite his qualities. Honestly, Minhyun is amazed that the Ong’s Royal Court hasn’t come to the conclusion that the younger prince is infatuated with his knight after all these years. Did they assume that Seongwoo spending half his life with Daniel, growing up alongside with the knight, not potentially mean stronger feelings for each other?

 

Eventually the chariot ride is over as they’re allowed entrance into the Ong’s castle, after a guardsman announces the arrival of the Hwang King and Crown Prince with a loud horn and some trumpets. Minhyun’s patience has been running thin and he’s suddenly feeling a lot more nervous, knowing that he’s about to face Seongwoo and his family for dinner soon. Minhyun is dressed in a formal suit, with a long billowing coat and a grand velvet cape. It’s much too extravagant for his tastes, the material feeling heavy on his shoulders but he has to dress his best for a matchmaking with another royal family.

 

As Minhyun’s wedding to Seongwoo is born out of a potential scandal, it’s only natural that they’re moving quite fast with the matchmaking arrangements. Wedding plans are going to be discussed over dinner and Minhyun is sure that he’s going to get wedded in another two weeks by latest.

 

“Welcome Your Majesty, Your Highness, please follow me this way.”

 

A new voice addresses them politely, welcoming them to the Ong’s castle. It’s a noble knight who greets them instead of the usual servant, a change for the important occasion. Minhyun stiffens when he recognises the face of their welcoming valet.  

 

“Prince Minhyun.” Daniel greets him, with a smile that's decidedly aloof. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are apprenciated! they keep me motivated to write! :)
> 
> i would like to apologies for the late update, i lost my grandmother last weekend and i wasn't in the mood to really write or do anything. so here's a longer chapter for the wait, i'm alright and better now! please tell me how you feel about this update, i feel like im just running in circles at the moment


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

The Hwang King is scanning the Ong’s castle with interest as they’re led by Daniel to the royal dining hall. They’re the only three people in the hallway, as the accompanying knights who followed Minhyun and his father to the Ong’s Kingdom are led to another dining quarters for the occasion.  

 

"You seem... happier."

 

“Do I? There’s not much of a reason now that you’re here to collect your future husband,” Daniel’s low voice is amused when he sees Minhyun frown. “I’ve experienced things I’ve never thought possible the past three days because of you.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what else to say during his hushed conversation with Daniel, as the knight confirmed his suspicions; judging by his words and the very slight odd limp as he walked. Minhyun feels his cheeks heat up, memories of Daniel opening his legs under him rushing back to his brain. For a moment, Minhyun wonders if Daniel had been more passionate with Seongwoo, or slower and sweeter in their love making.

 

“I have to thank you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My love was returned, it wouldn’t have happened without you, so thank you.”

 

“I don’t, just-” Minhyun starts, but not continuing until another full minute of thought.

 

“Daniel," Minhyun has half the mind to just run away, to stop the matchmaking and wedding planning. Minhyun pushes through his hesitation and asks bluntly. “Do you not hate me for taking him away, right as you’ve discovered the love between you two?”

 

"It would be a lie, to say there’s not even a bit of resentment, but I’m unable to harbour any ill feelings for you. I’ve accepted the fact that my prince is getting married, I’ve learnt to accept it during the past three days. It’s funny how it took so little acceptance time, with my years of adoration for him," Daniel whispers, whimsical almost as he meets Minhyun’s eyes. “It’s better to have experienced love than not doing anything about it. I’m satisfied knowing that he loved me.”

 

".... Are you sure you’re satisfied with that?”

 

“I have nothing to ask more of, I’m satisfied enough, Minhyun.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Minhyun hisses, chagrin filling him. “So why are you limping, you’re hiding it pretty well but I’m trained to fight, I notice such little things. Sex wouldn’t result in that unless there’s excessive use of force or extended pushing of your body’s limits. You want Seongwoo, _you need him._ ”

 

Daniel’s face flushes pink, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "I want what’s best for him.”

 

“And you think that I’m what’s best for him?”

 

“You know the answer yourself, Your Highness. It lies in the very foundation of the monarchy, of our economy and of our society. I’m a mere knight contracted to protect him with my life, I’m not enough.”

 

Minhyun’s expression turns incredulous as Daniel speaks. He wonders if the knight had always harboured such thoughts, this bitterness concealed within him at the presence of the monarchy.

 

“He’d be a king if he marries you, he’d be blessed with more power and riches than now, and he’d be able to do what he always wanted. He’d be able to help the commonfolk more and he’d have a better husband who can provide for him-"

 

“Daniel, you can’t just believe all that! You’re more than enough for him.”

 

Daniel pauses as Minhyun chastises him, finding the Crown Prince’s actions and words strange. "I know what my heart is trying to tell me and I’ve made up my mind. We both have actually, Seongwoo and I," Daniel says with finality, not willing to stay on the topic with Minhyun anymore.

 

It turns out that both the younger Ong Prince and his knight have given up on the thoughts of fighting and Minhyun finds himself disappointed and taken aback. It’s still a mystery to Minhyun as to why he doesn’t want to tear them apart. Maybe it’s because he finds it a great pity. Seongwoo and Daniel are both perfect for each other, with years of attraction and understanding between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“His Majesty and his Highness has arrived,” Daniel announces when he pushes open the mahogany doors, gesturing to the long dining table where the Ongs are already seated. They’re all dressed regally, in the finest of silks and velvets, with the King and Queen sitting on one end with the Princes and Princess by their side. Minhyun sighs mentally when he’s quickly shot a displeased look by Seongwoo without anyone else knowing before bowing gracefully.

 

Minhyun isn’t surprised that the prince doesn’t like him, there’s a good reason in the form of a dashing knight. Minhyun is sure that he would feel at least feel some jealousy and resentment for Seongwoo if their positions are reversed. He would gladly travel back in time to stop himself from getting caught with Daniel if he could.

 

“Please, take a seat Minkyung.” The Ong King begins, pointing to the other end of the table. Minhyun takes a seat, the only spot available next to Seongwoo after the Hwang King goes to his seat. Seongwoo visibly shifts, adjusting his chair away but not too far to raise attention. “It has been quite some time since we’ve last met and properly spoken to each other.”  
  
“A very long time, about ten years actually. I’d never imagined that your sons would have grown up to be such handsome men,” The Hwang King says, glancing over to Seongwoo who nervously coughs into a hand. “And now we have such a wonderful reason to meet again, to celebrate the future union between our sons.”

 

“I have similar thoughts, Seongwoo has never made any mention of suitors until now.”

 

“They’re really do look perfect together, just look at them sitting side by side. I can already imagine the day they ascend to the throne and rule as Kings.”

 

“Seongwoo, please do tell us the story of how you met Minhyun. He’s never said anything to me despite me pestering him for days,” Jisung says with a playful glare and Seongwoo stiffens in his seat.

 

 _It’s because there’s no magical romance story!_ Seongwoo urgently looks over to Minhyun for help, frowning at the small smirk on the other man’s face. _You’re enjoying this, watching me caught in a spot aren’t you?_ Seongwoo stabs at Minhyun’s waist roughly with a finger under the table, making him jolt up with a loud “Ah!”

 

Everybody at the table turns to look at Minhyun, all the attention shifted to him as Seongwoo smiles brightly. _I’d get you for this!_ Minhyun narrows his eyes at Seongwoo, mentally cursing at the prince’s ability to look handsome instead of begging to be punched in the face with his smug grin.  

 

“We uh, met on one of my hunting trips about three months ago, at the end of winter.”

 

“A hunting excursion? Of all the romantic things possible,” Seongwoo scoffs.

 

“I thought it was quite romantic, with you looking like a starstruck damsel when I ran over to help you. Seongwoo here rode too fast on his horse and he got knocked off by a branch and landed face first into the snow. I guess he was either blind or the cold weather really got to his head.”

 

Seongwoo sputters on his seat when everyone breaks into low chuckles and giggles. “Hwang Minhyun!”

 

“I’ve have to say, that’s a much more interesting story than how I’ve met my husband,” The Ong Princess says as she looks at Jisung, entwining her hand with his. “Seems like he’s in very good hands.”

 

“Seongwoo was lucky I was there to save his royal butt, making sure that he didn’t get a concussion.”

 

“You! Stop saying saying nonsense, I did no such thing!”

 

“You don’t have to be shy, dear,” Minhyun bats his eyelashes at Seongwoo. “My arms are always open for you.”

 

“Aww! Look at them, they’re so cute and loving!”

 

“I didn’t! Th-That didn’t happen! He’s lying-”

 

“Calm down Seongwoo, just take it gracefully. Everyone has their undignified moments,” The Ong Queen chides and Seongwoo goes slack, huffing while he watches his brother struggle to stop laughing. Seongwoo glares at Minhyun but before he could say anything further, Minhyun interrupts him, albeit more seriously.

 

“It wasn’t the best first impression, but I hope to be the best possible future husband. I wouldn’t change this, _I can’t change it,_ ” Minhyun says, looking at Seongwoo as he speaks, as if he’s willing him to understand. “I know this isn’t how you wanted things to happen but fate did push us together like this after all.”

 

“Yes that’s the correct way to think, my son.” The Hwang King says as Minhyun’s head lowers, staring into the food on his plate. The Crown Prince looks remorseful almost, and Seongwoo regrets being an asshole to him. _Slightly._ “I’ve heard quite a bit about Seongwoo the past week, he’d make a great addition to my family.”

 

“I’m glad you think so highly of him, we always tried to raise him with our best methods.”

 

“I would like for them to marry as soon as possible, I have a few auspicious dates within the month already picked.” The Hwang King mentions as he pulls out a written scroll from a pocket inside his coat. The Ong King and Queen exchanges a look, pausing in thought before responding.

 

“Is this not too much of a rush? That’s only about a little over a week to prepare for a wedding. We need time to source the best materials and livestock for the occasion, our sons will only get married once in their lifetime after all.”

 

“Oh but I’m sure they can’t wait to get married,” The Hwang King grins when Minhyun and Seongwoo both nod in agreement. They both know it’s their responsibility to keep the name of their kingdoms untarnished. “We have hundreds of people with our combined manpower, I believe we can hold the wedding as soon as possible. And the earlier it happens, the faster it would strengthen the relations between our kingdoms; trade and agriculture would prosper under the union.”

 

“You make a strong point, Minkyung,” The Ong King says, carrying on with a small frown when he sees Seongwoo’s attempt to hide his troubled face. There’s something bothering Seongwoo and it’s odd for a happy occasion. “Are you alright with the arrangement, Seongwoo?”

 

“Yes!” Seongwoo says after a pause, not registering his father’s question. _I can’t change it, I can’t change this either._ Seongwoo understands the meaning in Minhyun’s earlier words and he replays it in his head thoughtfully. Minhyun doesn’t like the fact that they’re getting married either but he’s the more civil man and Seongwoo is starting to feel like a hypocrite.

 

It’s obvious that Minhyun has a lot on his mind, evidenced by the hesitant looks sneaked at him when Minhyun thinks Seongwoo isn’t paying attention. Seongwoo had only been thinking about himself, about what it means to get married, to be torn away from everything and everyone he knew from birth.

 

Seongwoo isn’t the only man losing his freedom to a marriage without love, Minhyun is losing his too. There’s a silent apology, maybe two coming from Minhyun, though Seongwoo does not allow himself to accept them because it’s getting too somber to think about. Seongwoo doesn’t know anything much about Minhyun, but he knows that Minhyun has things just as important to lose; as the future king without this wedding.

 

“His Majesty is right when he says that our wedding would benefit both kingdoms.”

 

“It’s decided then, I’m agreeable too,” Minhyun says, smiling briefly before hesitating in his words. “But… I have a single request to make.”

 

“Well, what is it?” The elder royals ask, curious about the Hwang Prince’s condition.  

 

“I would like for Seongwoo’s shadowing knight to come to our kingdom too, not just attend our marriage-”

 

There’s the sound of glass breaking suddenly as Seongwoo drops his wine glass, followed by a whispered curse. He looks at Minhyun with wide eyes, not anticipating such a request from the other prince. “What?

 

_Just what are you doing, Hwang Minhyun?_

 

“Kang Daniel is his name, I’ve heard he’s the most skilled swordsman in the kingdom and he’s sworn to protect Seongwoo,” Minhyun continues as the fire in Seongwoo’s eyes burns brighter, like he’s warning Minhyun not to overstep his boundaries.

 

“Is this information correct?” The Hwang King asks, getting a positive response from the other royals.

 

“I’m not saying that our knights are incapable of doing their job but I believe Seongwoo would be most at ease with his knight, someone who had always guarded him with his life. There would at least be something familiar for Seongwoo, as he adjusts to a new life in the Hwang Kingdom. Daniel will be a great addition as our shadow.”

 

 _I’d never let you touch him again!_ Seongwoo feels his blood boiling internally, wanting to scream ‘No!’ at the table, the Crown Prince is still planning to make moves on Daniel!

 

It seems that Minhyun’s forgetting that Daniel is Seongwoo’s knight, _his knight._ Seongwoo grits his teeth in acceptance as Minhyun’s request is approved, holding back himself because of the knowledge of being able to have Daniel by his side after marriage.

 

Seongwoo is muddled with feelings of anger and gratitude, finding himself glowering lowly at Minhyun. The other prince suddenly shifts closer next to Seongwoo, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. Seongwoo jabs Minhyun’s waist in a way that no doubt hurts as Minhyun’s grip around his shoulders goes rougher in response. “Let’s get married happily, Seongwoo.”

 

“Yeah, let’s get married,” Seongwoo remarks, with a forced smile on his face as he makes a show of leaning into the crook of Minhyun’s neck. It’s only then does Minhyun soften his grip, allowing Seongwoo to sit more comfortably against him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re planning but I don’t like it,” Seongwoo hisses when their families start discussing wedding plans.

 

“I can tell,” Minhyun hums, deciding that he likes Seongwoo’s protective, fiery feelings when it concerns Daniel. It’s a good look on him, _admittedly sexy even_ , the furrow of Seongwoo's brows and the tension in his flexed muscles.

 

The more Seongwoo reacts like a volatile force, the more Minhyun finds himself wanting to push his buttons. If Daniel is like the vast and broad ocean Minhyun wants to protect and love, Seongwoo is the blazing heat of a volcano that Minhyun wants to get ruined in.

 

“How is it like, having Daniel under you for the first time, seeing and feeling him under you? It must be such a delight isn’t it. I see that you’ve had your way with him, seeing that he’s walking with a limp.”

 

Seongwoo makes a rough disapproving noise, feeling threatened by Minhyun.

 

_“He’s mine.”_

 

“Of course, but you’re getting married to me. So by extension he’s mine, _my prince._ ”

 

Seongwoo shivers briefly, pushing himself away from a smirking Minhyun.

 

This is _not_ the development he wants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

There’s a voice in his head calling him insane, telling him that he’s a fool for letting the wedding happen when Minhyun walks down the aisle. The regalia on his back is heavy, the long coat dragging on the floor as Minhyun breathes evenly, reminding himself to keep calm under the watchful eyes and loud cheering from the crowd.

 

_I’m really getting married._

 

The wedding ceremony at the Hwang Castle is as grand as it can be, with ornaments and decorations more elaborate than the Archduke’s recent birthday ball. Seongwoo hadn’t imagined that he would be in the very same ballroom so soon, nor did he imagine marrying the Hwang Prince within the same month of meeting him.

 

Seongwoo smiles brightly as he walks down the aisle next to Minhyun, their arms linked together for show. It wouldn’t be good for the attending nobles and royals to sense the distance between himself and Minhyun. The accompanying trumpets and bells chime loudly, in time with their pace of walking.

 

Seongwoo almost wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, dressed in a deep purple suit that compliments the rich wine colour of Minhyun’s suit. They’re both wearing shiny velvet coats and heavy capes so cumbersome they have to worry about not tripping on them. It feels all too much grandiose, pretentious even as their robes serve to be potent attention grabbers, making heads turn when they move past their wedding guests.

 

Their family members are sitting at the very front row, along with Daniel and another few high ranking knights. Seongwoo manages to avoid looking at Daniel, knowing that he wouldn’t have the ability to continue with the wedding ceremony if he sees any bit of hurt and longing in his knight’s eyes. They aren’t fated to celebrate their love by getting married, it was never meant for them to grow old together as lovers eternally promised to each other.

 

It feels like a cruel joke, an elaborate prank meant to hurt as Daniel watches Seongwoo get wedded to Minhyun before his very eyes. Seongwoo is able to feel the weight of Daniel’s gaze upon his back and he squares his stiff shoulders, looking towards to the High Priest that’s standing at the end of the aisle. Seongwoo takes consolation in Minhyun’s left arm, using the other prince as leverage when they’re led to the ceremonial podium.

 

Minhyun isn’t surprised when he catches Daniel’s face looking sombre, attempting to clap happily along with the crowd but failing to do so. The knight’s mood is misplaced, his spirits too low for the occasion where everybody should be celebrating.

 

Minhyun understands Daniel’s mood, wanting to reach out and tell him that everything is going to be alright but he knows of his boundaries and responsibilities. Minhyun finds himself sincerely wishing that he could stop the wedding, to bring back the missing smile Daniel has for Seongwoo - even if it’s the one Minhyun wishes he had the privilege of receiving.

 

In the ideal world, Minhyun would have never slept with Daniel if he had known this would be the result.

 

Minhyun wants to make it up to Daniel somehow, Seongwoo also since he had allowed himself to be careless enough to drag them both into a scandal. By absorbing Daniel into the ranks of the Hwang’s royal court, he’d be able to remain by Seongwoo’s side for as long as he wants.

 

Minhyun figures that he could close an eye to any potential _activities_ between the two, it’s not as though he harbours a great burning jealousy for either of them. Wistful curiosity would be a better way to describe what Minhyun feels for the bond between Seongwoo and Daniel. He wonders if he could ever have the chance to experience such a love like theirs.

 

The yearning in Daniel’s expression is strong as he watches Minhyun exchange vows with Seongwoo, the wet shine of unshed tears welling up in his eyes. Someone else would have mistaken Daniel’s tears to be proud, happy tears for his prince but Minhyun knows that it’s not the case. Only then does Minhyun look away, unable to bear the fact that he knows that Daniel is feeling helpless at the sight of his loved one getting stolen by another man.

 

The weight of his guilt grows far too heavy for Minhyun to pretend anymore, losing his smile as he looks at Seongwoo. Minhyun’s hand trembles slightly while holding onto the wedding band that he’s meant to exchange with Seongwoo and he gets surprised by Seongwoo’s squeeze on his other hand.

 

“I do accept Hwang Minhyun to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

 

There’s an oddly encouraging smile on Seongwoo’s face, of quiet acceptance when Minhyun pushes the golden ring onto his ring finger. It’s almost promising, the way Seongwoo studies their still entwined hands.

 

“The ceremony is ending, you don’t have to look so constipated,” Seongwoo says softly while the officiating priest’s voice booms across the ballroom. Minhyun cracks a small grin, the right corner of lips curling wryly.

 

Minhyun doesn’t know if he could be consoled by Seongwoo’s words; his new married life has just officially begun. He’d have to be constantly around Seongwoo’s presence, living for the rest of his years knowing that the wedding meant nothing. That his husband’s heart belongs to another. At least Minhyun can find peace knowing that he’s able to provide relief for all of them; by letting Daniel stay by Seongwoo’s side.

 

“You may now kiss your partner.”

 

Seongwoo takes a lungful of air in, closing his eyes before opening them with renewed determination.

 

 _If Hwang Minhyun can do this, so can I._ Seongwoo stands upright, the way his many etiquette tutors had taught him to do so in his younger years, to carry himself as a proud prince. He's reminded that marriage is one of his greatest duties as a prince, to assure the people in his kingdom that the monarchy is still strong and able to provide for them.

 

"You know that I’m not doing this just to save your position as heir right?”

 

“Of course, it’s for the people in our kingdoms….” Minhyun says, equally soft while leaning towards Seongwoo's face. There’s a melancholic hint in Minhyun voice as he speaks and he sighs when Seongwoo wraps his hands around his waist. Minhyun’s chin is held high, lips pressed together in the slightest of smiles as he regards Seongwoo. "That’s what I would say if we were really caught together in my bed but unfortunately, a single knight seems more important than our kingdoms combined-”

 

Seongwoo shuts Minhyun up with a kiss, with more force than deemed appropriate in the public eye. The crowd explodes into loud cheers and Minhyun feels it ringing throughout his head with the shrill sound of the wedding trumpets and bells.

 

It drowns him along with the heavy weight of gold around his ring finger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo finds himself led by Minhyun to an unfamiliar part of the Hwang’s castle, after many tiring hours of pretending to be happily married with Minhyun. They’re silent as they walk through hallway after hallway, unable to find any topic to speak about as the reality of marriage sinks in fully.

 

While Seongwoo is grateful that he can finally retire from interacting with the wedding attendees, nervousness begins to pool in the depths of his guts as he trains his eyes on Minhyun’s back. Seongwoo wonders if the other prince is planning to also follow wedding traditions - to consummate their union on the first night in bed. He also wonders about Minhyun’s preferences in bed, finding himself strangely curious about Minhyun’s skills.

 

Seongwoo can admit to himself that Minhyun is good looking, with his handsome features and his tall figure but he’d rather not bed him right now. Maybe if Seongwoo pretends that Minhyun is Daniel, he would be able to make it through the night.

 

_I’m too sober for this._

 

There’s too many emotions and thoughts warring inside Seongwoo as he itches to run away from the castle that’s meant to be his new home. If it had been any other day without the cause of this wretched wedding ever happening, Seongwoo might have even willingly slept with Minhyun - the Crown Prince makes for a beautiful sight in bed, Seongwoo had seen it for himself.

 

Minhyun sighs when he reaches their bedroom, a bigger and newer room befitting of two newly wedded royals. He already misses his older bedroom, the one with a balcony linked to his favourite study but he supposes that this new arrangement would be better for Seongwoo. There’s more space in the new bedroom and it’s within the same hallway for Daniel’s specially arranged living quarters.

 

Minhyun isn’t a cruel person; or at least when he doesn’t want to be.

 

Minhyun is able to sense that Seongwoo is still unhappy with the marriage but he's grateful that the tension between them is slightly better since their matchmaking day. Seongwoo had been giving Minhyun curt replies, instead of ignoring him when he attempts conversation. It’s better that they’re learning to be more civil with each other as they’re bound together for life.

 

Seeongwoo is glancing at the various paintings and ornaments on display, pretending to focus his attention elsewhere when Minhyun turns back to him. Minhyun smiles when Seongwoo raises a judgmental eyebrow, as if challenging him to make any mention of his obviousness. Instead of expecting Seongwoo to make a sarcastic comment, what he says next surprises Minhyun.

 

“So this is the place where we’re supposed to open our legs and fuck?”

 

MInhyun’s eyes widens at the lack of tact in Seongwoo’s passé tone. His laugh is incredulous when he finds the ability to respond. “I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face.”

 

A dry smirk appears at the corner of Seongwoo’s lips, finding amusement in catching Minhyun off guard. “There’s nobody else around here so I can speak however freely I want, I’ve always found it bothersome to adjust my language for some pompous nobles and royal formalities. What, your royal ass can’t take this new _prudish_ side of me? We can call off the wedding and dinner banquet.”  

 

“You know we can’t do that,” MInhyun rolls his eyes, anticipating another verbal jab from Seongwoo. He knows that Seongwoo is attempting to make a rise out of him.  “And… I find it quite refreshing actually, it's very interesting. I find you to be quite interesting.”

 

Seongwoo makes a gruff acknowledging sound, silent as he follows Minhyun into _their bedroom_. The nervous tingle in Seongwoo’s spine comes back in full force. There’s also the growing feeling of ice, ruthless and cold as the thoughts of Daniel appear in his mind. Seongwoo wonders if Daniel would ever forgive him, for sleeping with Minhyun and then he chuckles darkly at the thought. It doesn't even matter what Daniel thinks in the end because Seongwoo is the man married to Minhyun.

 

“Thank you, by the way.” Seongwoo speaks first, in a low whisper and Minhyun looks at him with confusion. They’re both sitting by the vanity and study table in the bedroom, not making any notion of going near to the large bed prepared for them.

 

“You’re welcome, I think? What are you thanking me for?”

 

“For protecting Daniel, I’ve never gotten the chance to thank you for that. I can’t imagine losing him because of me, I made all the noise that attracted attention that night and I’m sorry for causing this mess between our two kingdoms.” Seongwoo smiles bitterly, shoulders slumping downwards with fatigue and Minhyun feels his heart oddly ache for the prince.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, I… I don’t mind saving Daniel, but it did end up putting us into this marriage,” Minhyun laughs sharply, lacking mirth. “I have to say I’m sorry too, for not having the courage to fight my father. Maybe if I tried harder, we wouldn't even be here, our elite knights are sworn to protect the Hwangs, they’ve wouldn't have led the secret leak.”

 

“You’re a fool if you believe that.”

 

Minhyun chuckles as Seongwoo frowns. “It seems we both are.”

 

“Is there any wine in this room? I need alcohol before I can do this, I’m feeling too antsy.” Seongwoo says as he slips off the bothersome wedding cape and his purple jacket. He makes quick work of his tie before undoing the top of his shirt buttons.

 

“Why are you stripping?” Minhyun asks urgently, stopping Seongwoo’s hands before he could take off his shirt and expose his skin. Seongwoo raises an eyebrow, his answering gaze searing as his face flushes redder with embarrassment. Had Minhyun caught him?

 

“Is this not what newly wedded couples do on their first night?”

 

Seongwoo figures that sleeping with Minhyun could act as a deterrent to keep Minhyun away from Daniel. He wants to be able to stay with Daniel for as long as he can, but it's obvious that it includes certain sacrifices – like his own dignity and happiness. It might sound silly but it gives Seongwoo a meaning and reason for their marriage and perhaps; also give himself comfort as a form of payment to Minhyun for saving Daniel’s life.

 

“I know you aren’t doing this willingly, think about how Daniel feels if he knows.”

 

“W-What,” Seongwoo sputters at the mention of his knight, pushing Minhyun’s hands off his own. “Who says that I’m not willing?”

 

“Is it not the truth? You aren’t doing this willingly for yourself and I don’t allow myself to ever take advantage of people like that. What kind of man do you think I am?” Minhyun heaves a sigh, shaking his head as Seongwoo goes silent, considering him with irritation. Seongwoo’s eyebrows are furrowed together as he frowns, buttoning up his shirt again.

 

“I’m not selling myself, if that’s what you're thinking I’m doing.”

 

“You’ve also assumed things of me, I am just someone also caught in this whirlwind. I always have my morals intact, even if you still think lowly of me for stealing your precious knight. I did absolutely nothing wrong, we were both willing,” Minhyun hums as Seongwoo’s hands begin to curl into fists on his sides. “Daniel’s bedroom is next to study in this same hallway by the way, go find him if you want.”

 

“.... I don’t know if I should be offended or not, that you’re baiting me with him.”

 

“I’m tired already. Unless you can’t wait to join me in the shower before bed, just go. Daniel’s heart is probably in a hundred broken pieces because you didn't even look at him earlier during the ceremony-”

 

Seongwoo is gone in an instant, before Minhyun is even done speaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is drunk.

 

Daniel has never taken so much alcohol before in his life, downing another bottle of concentrated wine in the comforts of his new bedroom. The dizzying high of being buzzed is welcome as Daniel drinks, gulp after endless gulp because he knows he’s going to break into sobs when he stops. He attempts to push out all the thoughts of the earlier wedding but of course it all rushes back at the mere memory of Seongwoo kissing Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo had been the one to initiate the kiss and Daniel doesn't even know why it affects him so much more. They had known that the wedding was inevitable but it still breaks Daniel’s heart to hell. He thought he had fully accepted the fact that Seongwoo is fated to marry another man, that having the prince returning his love was enough. It’s growing increasingly obvious that Daniel’s heart is unable to let Seongwoo go however.

 

Daniel realises that after witnessing the marriage ceremony; watching Seongwoo exchange rings with Minhyun and kissing him - that he still aches for his prince, _that he wants his prince._

 

It had been nothing but a short lived fantasy, loving Seongwoo and having many days of passionate love making before the wedding. _I’m fucking scum._ Daniel laughs in self delusion and mocking, throwing the glass bottle in his hand to the floor, not caring that it would make a mess.

 

He also realises that as Seongwoo takes the fall for him by marrying Minhyun, it allows for another bigger potential scandal to happen. Imagine if anyone knows about him having sex with Seongwoo as he’s due to be wedded to Minhyun. Daniel would be labeled as Seongwoo’s little pet, following him to another kingdom and cheating with him right under the future Hwang King’s nose. There’s nothing positive in Daniel’s thoughts, all his memories unforgiving as his eyes glazes over with the first vision of tears.

 

_I’m pathetic._

 

No matter how Daniel tries to make light of the situation, he finds himself crying as he knows that Seongwoo is having his first night in Minhyun’s bedroom. Of course they’re expected to consummate their marriage and Daniel wonders if Minhyun would fully take Seongwoo away from him, under the full knowledge that he could possibly hear them as they’re separated by a mere private study room.

 

This must be Minhyun’s revenge, the price of saving him from likely death.  

 

And even right now, Daniel hates the fact that he still thinks that Seongwoo is better off with Minhyun. The other prince is the best thing that would ever happen for his prince and Daniel’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. His head starts spinning and he groans weakly at the incoming headache, taking deep breaths to collect himself.

 

_At least I can go back to living passively, knowing that Seongwoo is in good hands. Everything would be better tomorrow, let him go, Kang Daniel. It’s really time to let Seongwoo go._

 

A mournful shout threatens to escape Daniel, but he bites it back down harshly in fear of attracting attention towards his room. Instead, it leaves in the form of a strangled sob as Daniel reaches for another bottle of wine. It wouldn’t be good if he disturbs the newly wedded union between Seongwoo and Minhyun.

 

"Daniel, can I join you–"

 

Daniel bolts up, letting out a string of curses when he realizes that there’s another presence in his room. His face twists anew, chewing on his lower lip hard enough to bleed when he recognises the man. It’s a face that Daniel shall never forget. He should have known that he would appear, even on one of his most important nights - he had always been by his side.

 

“What are you doing here, Your Highness?”

 

Daniel’s voice shakes with every word, still rough from crying.

 

“Do not even start with that Your Highness bullshit, Niel.” Seongwoo scowls. “You look like a mess.”

 

Daniel’s answering smile is heartbreaking, full of self mocking and muted acceptance. It reminds Seongwoo of the young stable boy he met a decade ago. Daniel’s expression is too horribly cruel.

 

“Leave me be, Seongwoo.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated to write!  
> i don't know how long this fic is going to be, if i'm honest with myself lmao its over 25k and i'm /just/ starting with the ot3  
> also please feel free to point out typos, ive found a few upon rereading today, i try to self beta but i always miss some out


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“I’m not leaving,” Seongwoo says before striding across the room and sitting next to Daniel at his couch.

 

Seongwoo frowns when he notices the amount of empty glass bottles strewn across the floor, Daniel had been on the way of consuming enough alcohol to start poisoning himself with it. Seongwoo doesn’t hesitate to snatch the bottle currently in Daniel’s hand, pushing him back into the couch easily as he’s intoxicated. Daniel may be able to hold his alcohol but there’s also a limit to how much someone can take in one seating.

 

“You’re so fucking uncouth, drinking such finely aged wine without using a glass like it’s water,” Seongwoo growls, downing the bottle quickly as a red streak of wine drips messily down his chin.

 

Seongwoo knows his actions are contradicting himself, but he isn’t in the mood to be prim and proper when Daniel is a mess - his eyes are bloodshot from crying, he’s obviously nauseous and slurring slightly when he speaks. Seongwoo groans in frustration, stopping Daniel’s hand from reaching for another unopened bottle.

 

“What does it matter to you, Seongwoo? You shouldn’t be here, you should be celebrating your union with your new husband!” Daniel retorts, letting his head rest on the couch as the room spins. Daniel positively wants to throw up; and it’s not just from his alcohol induced headache when he spots Seongwoo’s new wedding ring.

 

“I’m here to check on you! So what if I’m married, we knew this was coming!”

 

“Yes, we knew this was coming but it seems like I’ve only just realised it today and I’m tired! I’ve had enough! Let me drink, you always drank your feelings away too, after any matchmaking attempts! So why can’t I? It’s because you’re a prince aren’t you, because I’m always someone looking after your needs! But you can’t fucking do the same for me!”

 

Seongwoo winces at Daniel’s words, but he understands that Daniel isn’t sober enough to fully know what he’s saying. “Enough Daniel! Are you going to live like this for the rest of your life?”

 

“Let go Seongwoo!” Daniel snaps, attempting to shake off Seongwoo’s grip around his wrist but he’s much too intoxicated to resist. Daniel hates that he feels physically weak, regretting that he had gotten himself drunk as he’s made to face Seongwoo directly into his eyes.   

 

They’re fierce and filled with disappointment. It makes him ashamed to look at Seongwoo.

 

“I know that you’re drinking because of me, because of this marriage! I don’t want to see you like this.”

 

“Then leave! You don’t have to see me like this, you can go to Minhyun’s side and be happily wedded to him,” Daniel hisses, looking away from Seongwoo when he’s reminded that Seongwoo didn’t even look at him during the marriage ceremony. Seongwoo’s eyes had been for the altar and Minhyun only. “You don’t need me! Just let me drink the night away and I’d go back to being your loyal shadow after I’ve finished mourning for my heart.”

 

“I love you, Daniel! How could you say something like that?” Seongwoo starts indignantly, unable to understand Daniel’s sudden aloofness towards him.

 

Seongwoo thought he had made it clear to Daniel that he loves him; by giving himself to him, by making love with him almost every single day before the wedding. Seongwoo doesn’t have the patience to guess what is going on in Daniel’s mind, having stressed for the wedding plans and expanding all his energy while pretending to be happily married.

 

“You mean so much to me! Why can’t you see that?”

 

“Then... why?” Daniel questions, each word getting more shaky and rough. It’s the most broken Daniel has ever looked to Seongwoo. “You said that you loved me, so why didn’t you even look at me before exchanging your vows with Minhyun? You pretended that I didn’t exist. I felt like I had been used, that my love for you meant nothing-”

 

“No! No Daniel, no!” Seongwoo interrupts, his tone urgent and horrified. “I’m sorry, I should have looked at you. _God,_ I didn’t know you would feel this way, I didn’t look at you because I knew I would have ran away right at the aisle when I saw you. I need you to understand this, that I want you so much that I can’t bear looking at you, knowing that you are hurting while watching me marry another man-”

 

"Seongwoo, I–" Daniel is shocked into silence, feeling his head spin dizzily at Seongwoo’s words. Had he really thought lesser of Seongwoo, that he had thrown their love away like it was nothing? “Y-You mean that?’

 

“Daniel… you mean the most to me, why do you think I’m even getting married to Minhyun in the first place? I certainly didn’t do it for the well-beings of the two kingdoms alone!” Seongwoo admits, the open sincerity in his gaze so intense that it nearly leaves Daniel’s breathless. "Nothing is ever going to change my feelings for you. This marriage is my duty as a prince to the two kingdoms but my heart is unable to agree with this outcome.”

 

“Why… you do not have to go to such lengths for me-”

 

“Because I love you Daniel, I mean it! I have loved you for so long, a mere ceremony isn’t going change it.”

 

Daniel’s doubt is slowly cleared away when Seongwoo reaches for him to push their lips together. Their hands are entwined together while they kiss, sweetly savouring the taste of each other while embracing. Seongwoo aches and burns to make Daniel happy, he’d give him everything he wants - even impossible things like plucking the stars out of the skies above for him.

 

“I’m turning you into a cheater if I let you continue, you can’t do this! You’re married to Hwang Minhyun!”

 

“Hwang Minhyun knows about us, he’s the one who told me to find you in fact.” Seongwoo replies, the pleading in his voice obvious.

 

“He’s allowing you to freely love me?” Daniel’s jaw slackens in disbelief. “Seongwoo, what you’re asking of me is going against everything I’m living for! I’m suppose to protect you, not be a reason to endanger your life! Our heads, _your head_ will roll if anyone else finds out that you’re committing adultery!”

 

"I don’t care, I can risk anything for you,” Seongwoo mumbles, small and uncertain. “Yes I know how unbecoming and foolish I’m being, but I would really be a fool if I try to pretend that I have no romantic feelings for you. My chest already hurts from having to ignore you at the wedding ceremony, it would be many times worse if I have to continue pretending.”

 

“Seongwoo, I can’t bring myself to endanger-”  

 

“ Let me _breathe_ Daniel, like Minhyun graciously did ... even if it makes me a criminal."

 

The next protest dies in Daniel's throat when he sees the earnest depths of Seongwoo’s gaze. Daniel lets himself be moved, putting his utmost trust into Seongwoo like he always does, even if it goes against his existence. The prince leans down to lay a kiss upon their entwined hands, a silent promise to always love his knight.

 

Love is a dangerous emotion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Absolutely not, Your Highness!"

 

Minhyun frowns at the objection of the Grand Knight, the general in charge of the Hwang Kingdom’s defence and security. The ministers standing before him break into low murmurs, the sound of their voices echoing through the royal court. Minhyun sighs inwardly, tapping his fingers on the arms of the grand throne as dissent starts spreading between the nobles.

 

This is why Minhyun doesn’t like heading the state meetings, when he has the nobles questioning his decisions excessively. How is he able to prove himself capable, before even given the chance? Minhyun knows that most of the ministers believe that he is still too young, lacking the experience his father has. The Hwang King has passed most of the governing duties to him in preparation of the throne, only heading the royal court monthly when the most important state decisions are made.  

 

It’s also to hide the fact that his father’s health has been ailing recently; a monarchy is only as strong as their king, they do not need the birth of any more potential unrest in the kingdom.

 

“This goes against the long upheld traditions of our knights, Your Highness!” Dongho, the Grand Knight speaks with authority, attracting the attention of the ministers in the royal court.

 

“Traditions can always be broken, there isn’t any law stating that a knight from another kingdom can’t serve the royal family.”

 

“Kang Daniel has never been trained in our ways, how could we sure that he is capable enough to serve Your Highness? And he isn’t the knight pledged to serve the Ong’s Crown Prince, there could be a lacking in his skills. For generations, the Hwangs have always picked the best in our elite ranks, it’s always been our duty to shadow and protect the King!”

 

“General, are you suggesting that the Ongs are incapable of training their knights? Prince Seongwoo would not be happy if he hears of this. I believe that you are tarnishing the name of our neighbours, the very kingdom which we have a mutual alliance with!”

 

“Your Highness! I only have your interests in mind!" Dongho protests, his voice clear and loud among the royal court’s hushed commotion.”And I certainly do not mean to offend His Highness either!”

 

Minhyun raises a finger to rub at his temple, soothing the ache that’s slowly spreading underneath the weight of his crown. “General, this isn’t just my decision, I already have the blessings from my father.”

 

Minhyun knows that Dongho means well, but he’s challenging him directly in a state meeting and making a show of testing his capabilities. There’s already too much men hungry for power in the royal court, they’re decades older than Minhyun and they’re going to jump at him if he’s deemed unworthy and weak.

 

“But Your Highness! There-”

 

"Our people are suffering because of the recent drought and this is the matter that is most important to you? Enough, General.”

 

Dongho takes a sharp breath while the royal court goes deathly silent.

 

“Instead of wasting time arguing on the mutual agreement I was promised when I was betrothed to Prince Seongwoo, you should care more about the state of the kingdom’s well being. A future King isn’t a King without his people and it seems none of you are capable of focusing on this fact!"

 

Minhyun straightens his back, sighing in reprieve and tiredness as he’s finally able to re-command the royal court’s attention. It gives him a hint of smug satisfaction when he sees the ministers are unable to look him in the eye, with their heads held low. Minhyun is thankful that at least they’re able to feel guilty, that they’ve realised there are more important matters at hand.

 

“I apologise for speaking out of line, General. I know you only want the best for the royal family but I can assure you that Kang Daniel is a knight worthy enough to serve me,” Minhyun muses with a thin-lipped smile, remembering the strength in the punch that Daniel had given him before. It’s a miracle that he didn’t bruise obviously with the application of some mere medical ointment.

 

Dongho bows in respect. “I shall trust in your decision if you can be so sure, Your Highness, but please remember that you have my knights willing to serve you to the very end of their lives.”

 

“Of course, General.” Minhyun says, waving a hand to pardon him. “Now, shall we get back to discussing the finances and the economy of our kingdom? We all know that unhappiness and unrest is steadily growing as we speak. The weather hasn’t been kind to the people and I would really like concrete suggestions.”

 

“Has the efforts of the Royal Treasury not been enough, Your Highness?” The Head Finance Minister speaks up.

 

“I’ve been closely reading the reports from local officials and it seems that the aid isn’t enough.The treasury is already being pushed to its financial limits for this year and after thinking long and carefully, I believe there’s a need to change some of our current governing policies.”

 

Another wave of low murmurs stirs in the royal court, at the mention of changing state policies. It’s usually the King who heads such important discussions and the ministers are divided within the ranks, some of them seeing Minhyun as being too eager and foolish in his youth.

 

"Your Highness, is it not more prudent to discuss such matters with His Majesty? Forgive me but I have to say this, you are invaluable to this kingdom as heir to the throne but there are boundaries in place in the monarchy. It seems that your appetite to learn and lead is growing quickly, I believe bending the traditions of our royal court only once today is appropriate enough. Might I suggest letting His Majesty head more state meetings while you enjoy the pleasures of your recent wedding with His Highness?” The Prime Minister, the eldest noble begins and Minhyun grits his teeth, fresh irritation coming to him.

 

Minhyun is able to read the disrespect in the Prime Minister’s words, reducing Seongwoo to mere pleasure and the challenge of his decision to instate Daniel as part of the Hwang’s royal court. Minhyun doesn’t know what his father sees in the Prime Minister, who always seemed to have his own interests at heart instead of the kingdom.

 

Holding up his head with the face of absolute calmness, Minhyun stares at the Prime Minister. “Hear me out, Minister Han. These policies were all put in place by Kings, my father and my forefathers during their times to govern their people and currently these policies aren’t enough to meet the needs of our people. Is this not enough reason to open a discussion?”

 

“But His Majesty is still King!” Another minister boldly yells, successfully causing more commotion.

 

“We all know my father’s health is ailing,” Minhyun growls, letting himself show the barest bits of anger. “Are you all trying to challenge me while he has passed most of his duties to me? I always relay the state meetings to him with reports and do you dare bring up this matter to him? All of you seem to be more concerned about me indulging in the pleasures of my wedding and instating a knight instead of the well-beings of our people. _I promise you, not only would the ranks of which you cling to shall be stripped._ ”

 

The royal court immediately quiets down again and Minhyun sighs. He is starting to agree that he’s young for this, arguing with all the headstrong nobles with age and experience years ahead of him. It also manages to make him feel old at the same time, tiredness coming to him with each objection of the ministers.

 

Minhyun pauses for a minute, waiting for the nobles to speak but nobody is able to find the courage to, after offending the Crown Prince. “If there’s nothing else, this state meeting is adjourned. You may find me in the east wing’s study hall or relay a message to the state adviser.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Hwang castle is a lot bigger than Seongwoo expects it to be, finding himself lost in the numerous hallways. He would ask another maidservant for directions but it would be the fourth time and he likes having his royal dignity intact

 

Luckily Seongwoo manages to wander through the east wing, finding the study hall where Minhyun had requested for his audience before dinner. Seongwoo had thought that they were on a silent mutual agreement of keeping a distance between each other, as he hasn’t seen Minhyun the entire day after their uneventful wedding night. Or rather, decidedly uneventful for Minhyun.

 

“Why did you ask to meet me here, Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“What, can’t I just request to see my newly wedded husband in private?” Minhyun says with a twinkle in his eyes and Seongwoo makes for a dramatic roll of his eyes in response. Seongwoo knows that there has to be a more important for Minhyun to request for his presence.

 

“I do not remember wedding such an unsightly creature, tell me what you want so we can have dinner.”

 

Minhyun gives Seongwoo a judgemental stare and for a moment he thinks about strangling the other prince.

 

“Where’s Daniel and how did your night go? It was a lot quieter than I expected it to be.”

 

“Really, that’s your question?” Seongwoo narrows his eyes, speaking flatly. “Daniel is checking out the stables and castle grounds and we did nothing criminal of sorts. I drank with him last night and fell asleep in his bedroom, if there’s nothing else I’m hungry. We can go to dining hall hand in hand to show everyone how ‘ _in love_ ’ we are with each other. And we can even fucking feed each other like lovebirds on their honeymoon.”

 

_Where is the charm that Daniel even sees in Seongwoo?_

 

“As much as how nice that sounds,” Minhyun begins as he pulls out a heavy leather clad book to place on the study table. “I’ve called you here for an important reason. The archive of our daily reports can be found in this study, along with the grand study located in my father’s main castle wing.”

 

“And why are you telling me this? I don't really care about your dusty books.”

 

Minhyun raises an equally disdainful eyebrow in response to Seongwoo’s condescending one.

 

“You know what I’m trying to say Seongwoo, don’t act stupid or are you really that dumb?” Minhyun goads, teasing Seongwoo and pushing his buttons. “At least I’m an unsightly creature with brains, unlike you. You’re the unsightly and brainless husband.”

 

“Bastard,” Seongwoo scowls, taking the book that Minhyun had picked out. “You want me to read this right, along with the reports found in this room?”

 

Minhyun nods as a low smirk spreads on his face. “I knew you would get it eventually, I’m so proud.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes again. “Do I even have a choice?”

 

“Nope.” Minhyun says simply, pulling Seongwoo along by his arm as he begins pointing to the various shelves of books and written scrolls in the study. “This is where the general reports are kept, along with the state policies and royal decrees. You don’t have to read all the reports right now, you just have to get yourself familiar with the customs in our court. There shouldn’t be much of a difference with your royal duties back in the Ong Kingdom.”

 

“I assume studying the policies and reading the reports from last year and this year is enough?”

 

“More than enough, thank you for your co-operation, Seongwoo ah.”

 

Seongwoo grunts pointedly, shaking off the familiarity that Minhyun is adopting with him. Seongwoo still isn’t comfortable being married with Minhyun and living in an unfamiliar place with different practices. He keeps his grudge closely and stubbornly, not letting himself forget the night he had found Daniel with Minhyun - because Seongwoo is sure that if he isn’t careful, Minhyun might steal Daniel away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! they keep me motivated to write!
> 
> i meant to update this on daniel's birthday but i was a day late so whoops?  
> but i think i'm quite consistent and good with updates, there's been 10 chapters so far in 8 weeks since i began this fic


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Daniel doesn't know what to expect when he’s told to attend the monthly grand state meeting, two weeks after the wedding ceremony of both princes. Daniel is wearing ceremonial robes, a lightweight chainmail armour when he’s led to the royal court early in the morning after breakfast by a pair of stewards.

 

Daniel gulps when every noble turns to look at him, watching him as he walks down the center aisle towards the Hwang King. Minhyun and Seongwoo are standing upright on each side of the King’s throne, all three royals looking like the epitome of importance with crowns upon their heads. Daniel realises what he’s being pushed into unaware when he spots the arming sword and great shield laid beside the Princes - he’s getting knighted into the ranks of the Hwang’s royal court.

 

It’s a sudden and awkward affair for Daniel, as he’s unfamiliar with the practices of the Hwang’s royal court but he knows enough for a knighting ceremony. Daniel bows before the King, going down on a single knee as the state adviser reads from a pledge. The King moves from his throne, picking up the ceremonial sword when Daniel is made to swear upon his life, to uphold chivalry and nobility, to protect the Hwangs and their people.

 

“I proclaim Sir Kang Daniel, royal knight of the Hwangs, rank of Sovereign Knight. May the heavens above bless you with strength to be the faithful and loyal protector of the Crown Prince Hwang; _Ong Minhyun_ and His Highness, Prince Ong; _Hwang Seongwoo_.”

 

Daniel sucks in a breath, bowing deeper when the King taps his on both shoulders with the ceremonial sword. Minhyun’s small smile is encouraging while Seongwoo has on a neutral expression, to show respect for the ceremony. Daniel is unable to guess what his prince is thinking when he’s granted status by the Hwang King.

 

Daniel speaks calmly as he repeats the oath of knighthood, making sure to be as sincere as he can before all the members of the royal court. He knows that he’s a unique case, hardly ever any outsiders of the royal court are to be instated into their ranks. Daniel is relieved when he’s allowed to stand by the sides passively during the state meeting, he doesn’t want to talk any of the nobles just yet when he’s unable to recognize and name each of them.

 

Daniel is surprised when he witnesses Seongwoo actively taking part in the state meeting, giving his opinions and thoughts on the many different governing policies. Seongwoo’s voice is sure and strong as he speaks, aiding the King and Minhyun with making decisions. It’s something that Seongwoo has been trained to do in his youth, to govern and lead as a prince. However Daniel is still surprised when he sees how smoothly Seongwoo had integrated himself into the royal court - it’s like he’s been living in the Hwang kingdom his whole entire life.

 

Seongwoo looks better today, with his eyes more lively than the past weeks leading to his wedding. Seongwoo’s cheeks are also less hollow with a healthier flush to his skin and Daniel feels a throb in his heart when he watches Seongwoo send a smile to Minhyun.

 

_Just when did you get so comfortable with being here, Seongwoo?_

 

It's obvious that the King is preparing the court for Minhyun and Seongwoo, for them to rule as Kings in the future. Daniel is able to see the difference between himself and the Princes, looking utterly unattainable and attractive when they exude confidence in the way they carry themselves, commanding attention just by breathing.

 

Daniel supposes it's something that all the members of royalty possesses and he finds himself staring at the handsome side profiles of the Princes. He flushes when Seongwoo spares him a glance, raising a meaningful eyebrow at him. Daniel may have been a little too entranced with staring at them.

 

Seongwoo frowns when he follows Daniel’s line of sight, staring at Minhyun with a look of wonder and honestly he understands why Daniel is so infatuated. Seongwoo doesn’t know Minhyun does it, debating with the ministers in front of the King, his voice calculated and without the slightest of trembles like he has complete confidence in his beliefs.

 

If Seongwoo didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Minhyun was the King instead of his father. Hwang Minhyun is so incredibly eloquent and Seongwoo can’t help but feel envious of him.

 

“Prince Seongwoo, may you suggest what we could do for the people then, if you believe that rationing food and water from the castle’s grainery isn’t enough?” Head Finance Minister Jeong asks, fixing his gaze upon Seongwoo intensely.

 

It seems that he’s trying to intimidate Seongwoo, testing this young prince freshly included into the Hwang’s royal court. Minhyun glances at Seongwoo when he notes Minister Jeong’s predatory gaze; these older nobles are all the same, with their high official ranks and age getting to their heads. It’s not to say that all the ministers are unable of caring for the kingdom, but in the court where power and riches feeds into human greed; it's developed into a dog eat dog situation.

 

The royal court is full of predators who prey on the weak when they smell blood and fear. Minhyun notes that the governing nobles had been getting bolder with the knowledge of his father’s ailing health.  

 

Seongwoo smiles brilliantly, despite the rude undertone of Minister Jeong’s question. Seongwoo is a capable prince, not letting anybody faze him under the pressure of the royal court’s attention.

 

“I’m glad you asked, Minister Jeong. I’ve done some studying of the current policies and previous aid strategies, rationing food and water from the castle would not help the people enough during the drought. We might have a significant amount of consumables within our stores but we surely cannot reach every family in the kingdom.”

 

Seongwoo has a solution. It’s a method which has worked very well in the Ong Kingdom during times of unforgiving summers and winters and Seongwoo knows he’s about to offend the Hwang’s royal court. Jisung, himself and other nobles of the Ong’s court had personally went to help with aid in the Ong kingdom or contributed part of their wealth to purchase supplies for the people.

 

“Only rationing food from the castle would make the people resent the monarchy and its governance, as they’d be able to clearly see the wealth that’s amassed before them out of reach. Drought is a terrible situation, people are hungry and unable to work and they would only resent the nobles and officials more, knowing that they are living unaffected.”

 

Minister Jeong nods in agreement. “What may you propose, Your Highness?”

 

“In the Ong Kingdom, during times of unforgiving weather or sickness, we always try to put ourselves into the shoes of our people. What I’m truly saying is that we shouldn’t just depend on the Royal Treasury,” Seongwoo squares his shoulders, finding courage to bring up his suggestion when Daniel nods at him to continue. Daniel already knows what Seongwoo is going to say and he sends his prince moral support.

 

“We can request for some immediate aid from my motherland, the Ong Kingdom to help the people through the drought and purchase necessities from further away kingdoms in the meantime. There should be more food rationing places spread throughout the kingdom and we should also bring ourselves down to the levels of the common folk. By personally helping with the food rationing, the people would be able to see that we are actively helping and be less resentful of our governance. I believe if every official and minister is willing to play a more active role and part with some of their wealth, the people would be appeased.”

 

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty! _That’s ridiculous!_ ” Loud dissatisfaction immediately echoes throughout the royal court and Minhyun smirks with amusement at the uproar.

 

_I see where you get your reputation, Ong Seongwoo. The Prince for the people is truly a worthy Prince._

 

Seongwoo had actually dared to suggest something so left-field, offending the royal court and Minhyun finds a new growing respect and appreciation for the other prince. Seongwoo may be at odds with Minhyun, being an unfriendly acquaintance at worst but his heart is truly compassionate when it concerns the livelihood of thousands who are powerless.  

 

“Your Majesty! You could not possibly agree with His Highness!”

 

The Hwang King raises a hand, effectively silencing the royal court with a single action as the most powerful and senior man in the Kingdom. “Is that not the most effective solution? It’s nothing but the truth that we’re living unaffected by the drought while the people are suffering-”

 

“Your Majesty, but the Royal Treasury can-”

 

“Minister Jeong,” The Hwang King says calmly in the face of objection, adopting a dangerous form of quiet. “Do we not pay our governing nobles enough? The Royal Treasury pays all the officials to support the Kingdom and yet when we ask for the officials to support the Kingdom in return, they do not repociate. It seems that the lot of you have gotten greedy and unbecoming, does anyone here in this royal court want to disagree with Prince Seongwoo?”

 

“Of course not, Your Majesty….”

 

The royal court falls quiet, a tense pause as the Hwang King waits for any minister foolish enough to speak up. It’s only after the longest minute of silence does the Hwang King relax, calling for the state advisor to proclaim a new decree. “Prince Seongwoo shall oversee the aid efforts of our people, everyone is to support him with their fullest abilities after reporting their donations to the Finance Ministry and Royal Treasury. I bid you all to remember that the monarchy always rewards and protects its people for their contributions.”  

 

An odd sense of pride fills Minhyun when his father praises Seongwoo publicly.

 

“I’m proud to have you as my new son.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You were brilliant during the last state meeting, Your Highness.”

 

“I swear to the heavens above, when will you listen Daniel.” An unimpressed scowl from Seongwoo greets Daniel the moment he recognises his knight’s voice. It’s one thing for the nobles and castle servants to follow formalities, reminding Seongwoo of his royal status and of the coldness in the royal court. Seongwoo doesn’t need Daniel to remind him of the many new responsibilities placed upon him as the future ruler of a kingdom.  

 

Daniel gives Seongwoo a sheepish smile as he steps into the study. “Sorry, slip of tongue. You know I have to make it a habit of referring to you as Your Highness in public.”

 

“Fine,” Seongwoo responds curtly, while reading a book of the theories of governance. He’s starting to get a headache, after going through a mountain of daily reports from the court. Seongwoo hadn’t expected the workload and paperwork to be so heavy and tedious, but he pushes through the throbbing in his head for helping the people. The faster the drought aid reaches the masses, the lesser they have to suffer.

 

Seongwoo is grateful for the cup of soothing tea that Daniel hands him, somehow sensing the prince’s discomfort and meeting his needs as always.  

 

"What’s up?” Seongwoo asks, gesturing for Daniel to make himself comfortable on the chair across his table. The knight had been silently watching him, as if waiting for a right moment to speak. It makes Seongwoo curious as Daniel has always been comfortable with him, speaking his mind freely in the confines of privacy.

 

“Just wanted to check on you, to see if you’re adjusting fine.”

 

“Is that all?” Seongwoo raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be training or be at Minhyun’s side?”

 

Daniel’s mood mellows at the mention of the other prince. “My training showcase with the local knights had finished before I got knighted into this royal court. Minhyun has another knight shadowing him currently, I think his name was Aron? You don’t have to worry about Minhyun, he’s in good hands.”

 

“That’s nice.” Seongwoo says simply, a hint of a smile quirking up the corners of his lips.

 

Daniel doesn’t know what’s worse – Seongwoo smiling at the thought of Minhyun or the fact that he doesn’t seem to mind. It seems that Seongwoo really has adapted to the new environment already and Daniel feels a soft pang in his heart. Daniel manages to find peace in the fact that Seongwoo is healthier and happier, reminiscent of the days before he had turned into the man dreading his marriage.

 

Seongwoo suits being married to Minhyun, being the future ruler of the kingdom, he’s able to let his potential grow in his quest to make lives better for common folk. Daniel knows that Seongwoo loves him, doesn’t see him as lesser but he still manages to feel a little inadequate at what Minhyun has already given Seongwoo just by marrying him. Daniel doesn’t let himself dwell on the fact.

 

Daniel is jolted out of his thoughts when Seongwoo returns a question of his own.

 

“And what about you, how are you adjusting to living in the Hwang Kingdom?”

 

“Good enough,” Daniel responds, his gaze thoughtful as Seongwoo puts away his book. “There’s not much of a difference, but my room here is better and the fellow knights treat me with more respect. The nicer nobles are also slowly warming up to me, along with the elite knights.”

 

Seongwoo hums in acknowledgement. “How is Minhyun treating you?”

 

“What? What about him?”

 

“Niel, you were staring at him during the state meeting.”

 

 _I was staring at you both._ Daniel flushes slightly under Seongwoo’s imploring gaze “I wasn’t.”

“Come on, Daniel. I’ve thought we’ve gotten through all the drama and secrets after drinking my wedding night away. I know you have at least a small hint of attraction towards him, likewise for Minhyun towards you. Why else would he bend royal court traditions, I’m curious about what other strings he could pull to keep you by his side.”

 

Daniel’s eyes goes wider. “What makes you think he’s doing that?”

 

"Specially arranging your bedroom nearby, instead of the knights’ common living quarters for starters.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the case, he hasn’t approached me alone since I came here.... And I don’t even know why he did that, letting my bedroom be so close.” Daniel pauses, understanding why Seongwoo has his suspicions. Daniel also finds Minhyun’s actions odd, if he really was trying to keep the knight by his side, why hasn’t he made a move? And why did he let Daniel remain as Seongwoo’s shadow?

 

_It’s almost like Minhyun is attempting to keep us together, but that can’t be the truth right?_

 

“Be careful of him, a man who can talk his way round and round smoothly through the royal court and bend its rules according to his will is dangerous. Looks and brains and power? He has all of them. Hwang Minhyun is a _dangerous_ man who knows how to use them to his advantage.”

 

_You wouldn’t be the first on to think that he's dangerous, Seongwoo._

 

“You’re pretty dangerous yourself, Ong Seongwoo.” A third voice appears suddenly, making Daniel and Seongwoo turn towards the door. Minhyun is grinning when Seongwoo frowns upon seeing in him. “I see that you’re working hard, gossiping about me behind my back with our dear knight here."

 

 _“_ I have better things to do than gossip about you,” Seongwoo scoffs, acting flippantly in front of Minhyun as he moves to place a hand on Daniel’s thigh. Instantly Daniel stiffens at Seongwoo’s sudden possessive gesture, as if it wasn’t enough that they were technically cheating on Minhyun. “And _our?_ I don’t remember agreeing to that part of the knighting ceremony myself.”

 

The smile on Minhyun’s face doesn’t falter, instead it grows wider in amusement. “Do you not fear death, Ong Seongwoo? I’ve caught you red handed and I could send you to the guillotines with a single order-"

 

“I fucking dare you to-”

 

“No! Don’t listen to him!” Daniel yells, pulling Seongwoo to his side and clamping a hand over his mouth. Seongwoo yelps indignantly, pushing away Daniel at his shoulders. “Seongwoo is sick, don’t believe the nonsense that comes out from his mouth! I’m sorry Your Highness, he’s not feeling well-”

 

“I’m not sick! Let me go Daniel! He’s the sick one-”

 

Minhyun hums while watching Seongwoo put up a valiant effort to remove Daniel’s hand from his mouth. It’s the most refreshing and entertaining thing Minhyun has seen in years, with a fiery Seongwoo acting un-princely while an apologetic Daniel seems to be at his wits end. And Minhyun finds himself drawn towards this particular image of them; Seongwoo and Daniel living without the care of upholding the royal court’s proper formalities like they were meant to.

 

“It seems I’ve married a child by mistake, he still needs his knight to baby him.”

 

“Take that back!” Seongwoo growls while Daniel struggles to keep him in place. “Just let me punch his ugly face just once, let me do it once and I’d be satisfied-”

 

“Daniel has already done that for you.”

 

Seongwoo pauses in his struggles to escape and Daniel flushes pink all the way down to his neck.

 

“Please don’t bring that up again! It wasn’t intentional, I wasn’t thinking right Your Highness!”

 

"You did a great job, I wish I could have seen it for myself-”

 

“Stop Seongwoo! You’re not helping!”

 

“Daniel," Minhyun _purrs_ , and Seongwoo immediately turns to stare at him. The Crown Prince’s tone is way too familiar, like he has a claim on the knight. "Let Seongwoo be, he’s of no threat to me and I’m not planning to send him to the gallows so you can relax.”

 

“Ah, that’s good to know,” Daniel says as he lets his grip around Seongwoo’s head and neck loosen.

 

“Besides... I care about the state of your well-beings. The both of you look great together, I have to say that I’m a bit envious of what you have," Minhyun admits all too casually, a hint of disbelief entering his own voice while Daniel’s jaw goes slack. This time Seongwoo really _glares_ at Minhyun, holding stubborn eye contact with him and Seongwoo dislikes the fact that he can tell that Minhyun isn’t lying. Minhyun’s gaze is honest, shining with sincerity and Seongwoo is unable to look away when the other prince smiles nervously.

 

Seongwoo suddenly wishes that Minhyun could grow a little more uglier. Maybe it could be easier to keep disliking Minhyun if he did.

 

“See, I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> ive reached over 400 kudos! thank you all for the support ;_;


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

“You seem quite well-adjusted.”

 

“Do I?”

 

Minki tilts his head to the side at Seongwoo’s reply, watching the prince search through the archives in the King’s grand study. The Archduke is visiting the Hwang castle, checking up on his cousin and his new husband under the pretense of local governing duties.

 

“For living such a scandalous life? Yes. Minhyun probably has a few screws loose too.”

 

Seongwoo smiles lightly at Minki’s comment, he’s glad there’s at least one other person who he can truthfully talk to regarding his personal life. It didn’t take long for Minki to learn the truth behind the wedding, as sharp witted and trustworthy as he is.

 

To say that Minki wasn’t fazed in the slightest at knowing the truth would be a lie but Minki doesn’t judge them. The Archduke is only filled with genuine concern for his family members - Seongwoo now included.  

 

“I hear that Daniel is adjusting pretty well as a knight under the Hwangs too.”

 

“That’s what I had hoped for him when he followed me here.”

 

Minki arches an eyebrow. “So you wanted to bring him along too?”

 

“That goes without asking, Minki.” Seongwoo says, reaching for a book and briefly scanning through the pages. Seongwoo wonders if he would ever fully get used to living a wedded life with Minhyun. They’re currently at a deadlock, with neither of them willingly seeking each other out despite working on common state matters.

 

Seongwoo is sorry that he has to make Daniel into their messenger but he isn’t sorry about Minhyun, the Crown Prince is just as equally stubborn. It’s absurd how casual Minhyun had been, admitting that he cares about Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s well beings.

 

Minhyun had crossed a new line and Seongwoo doesn’t know how to face Minhyun without floundering internally while Daniel is left struggling with his sense of personal want and propriety. It doesn’t help that Minhyun has been nothing but attractive and affable.

 

“You’re doing a great job with heading the drought aid by the way.”

 

“Oh?” Seongwoo smiles, glad to hear that his work is paying off. “The court had been skeptical with my decisions but hopefully the nobles can be happier now that results are showing.”

 

“The people underneath my magistrate in the kingdom are speaking praises of you, I’m sure the rest from other sectors are doing the same, the royal court won’t be able to deny your efforts. But enough about work, I want to hear about your personal life. Can I assume that your issues with Daniel are settled?”

 

“Mostly,” Seongwoo makes a non-committal sound. “Things are complicated.”

 

“Is the complicated part about my cousin, then?”

 

Seongwoo hesitates, of course Minki is spot on with his observations. Seongwoo supposes it’s expected, considering that he’s poured out his emotions to the man during his birthday ball. “I guess.”

 

A few beats of silence follows after Minki who stares at Seongwoo pointedly. “You guess?”

 

Honestly Seongwoo really doesn’t have a concrete answer to what he feels about Minhyun. At some point, maybe after the second month of living in the Hwang Kingdom, Seongwoo has come to the realization that it’s pointless attempting to remain hostile towards the man he’s supposedly married to. It’s tiring to keep avoiding the reality of it, Seongwoo has to own up to it, but he doesn’t know how or where to begin.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been nothing but a royal asshole to Minhyun, but you’d never get me to admit to it in front of him. Also I know Daniel likes him enough, but strangely the unpleasant scratchy feeling in my chest is lesser than I want it to be. I’m tired of feeling like this.” Seongwoo ends anticlimactically.

 

“I also hear that you’re having a cold war with Minhyun these days, I can tell that the denial is working,” Minki cackles as Seongwoo makes a face.

 

Seongwoo frowns. “I’m not that childish and I’m not in denial whatsoever.”

 

“The whole royal court can see that there’s a new drift appearing between both princes, unless Minhyun is lying, which I can always tell when he does, Or that you’re just as a stubborn blockhead as he is.” Minki mentions simply when Seongwoo throws him a slightly more offended look.

 

“You can’t continue like this-”

 

“Well, I—“

 

“You need to talk, all three of you _together_.”

 

Seongwoo sighs, it’s the truth but it’s also a difficult one to grasp. Seongwoo knows that he can’t continue pretending that Minhyun doesn’t exist while he makes Daniel run in between them like a messenger bird. Honestly it would be easier going back to time where they don’t fully see eye to eye.

 

“Seongwoo.” Minki calls softly, noticing that Seongwoo has drifted off into his thoughts. “I know you aren’t enemies with Minhyun, you’re not that type of person and neither is he. But is it possible… that you feel something platonic for my cousin, if not more at the very least?”

 

If Minki had asked that question during the first week of marriage, Seongwoo would have immediately dismissed it without a second thought, but now it makes him pause in consideration.

 

The fact that Seongwoo does think about the question unsettles him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“May I enter or shall I leave if you’re still busy?”

 

Minhyun looks up from the report he’s been writing in the grand study and he smiles when he sees the familiar face of the newly instated knight. “You may enter, I’m not as busy as I look.”

 

“Lies, I know that you’re just as busy as Seongwoo, if not more. Greetings, Your Highness.” Daniel says as he steps into the study, bowing before the Crown Prince. The small frown that appears on Minhyun’s face doesn't escape Daniel and it disappears as fast as it happens. It’s also not the first time that Daniel has noticed Minhyun frowning in his presence. “I apologise if I managed to offend you with my words, Your Highness-”

 

“You didn’t.” Minhyun interrupts with a soft laugh when Daniel looks at him with confusion. Daniel is still unaware that it saddens Minhyun when he puts him on a pedestal above him; treating him with the formalities meant to be upheld for the members of royalty.

 

“Then why the flash of distaste, Your Highness?”

 

“That made it happen, Daniel. It’s the title of Your Highness, I don’t like hearing that from you, or at least in private away from the prying ears of outsiders.”

 

“... What, you too?” Daniel furrows his eyebrows together, he’d never understand the disdain both Seongwoo and Minhyun seem to have for their titles. To Daniel, the princes are very much worthy of their ranks, he’d witnessed both men working hard for the common folk and he believes that they should wear them with pride. “You’re a prince, it’s only right that I refer to you as such, Your Highness.”

 

“I’d like to speak comfortably to you.”

 

“But aren’t we already comfortable like this?”

 

Minhyun waves him off, trying to be as nonchalant as possible in front of the knight. “I know you are respectful, but it feels odd and frankly quite wrong that you can’t speak comfortably in front of me. The decorum and stiffness of formalities can be put aside in privacy, I want you to treat me as a friend at least instead.”

 

A laugh bubbles out of Daniel’s throat. “You want me to be a friend, _me_ , a friend to a future king?”

 

“Are you not close friends with Seongwoo, who is also a future king?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Would lovers be a better word to describe it then?”

 

Daniel pauses under the searching gaze of Minhyun’s eyes. If there's anything Daniel is glad about, it's the fact that Minhyun has given him the leniency and grace to love Seongwoo.

 

“If... we can call ourselves that, yes I suppose.”

 

Daniel doesn’t miss the fact that his life is in the hands of Hwang Minhyun, having been saved from a potential scandal by the Crown Prince for reasons he couldn’t grasp. If Daniel had his position changed with Minhyun, he isn’t sure if he would have done the same - being in a marriage with the knowledge that your partner is cheating on you.

 

Daniel also wonders if he has any sense of self-preservation left, by willingly walking into the web laid before him between Seongwoo and Minhyun. Both princes each had a rightful claim on him, as the knight pledged to shadow them for the rest of his life.

 

“It’s such a pity, isn’t it? I hope you’ve adjusted to living here by now.”

 

“Somewhat. The life I’m having here is easier, but yet it’s also more difficult.”

 

A soft chuckle escapes out of Minhyun's throat. He has similar thoughts about his life after marriage with Seongwoo, who still remains as cool and rigid when he first met him. The Ong Prince could be quite a territorial man at times.   

 

Seongwoo has been a great addition to the Hwang’s royal court nonetheless, by offering a new perspective and splitting the workload between Minhyun and himself. Minhyun’s life has gotten easier; being treated with more respect by the nobles because he’s deemed a more worthy heir in their eyes as a married man with a capable husband.

 

“I know what you mean, that feeling would get better with time.”  

 

Daniel has half the mind to leave the study, but he stays because of the sincere warmth in Minhyun’s eyes. It's the one defining thing that had made Daniel take up the offer of sleeping with him in the first place. The Crown Prince isn’t a hostile entity and Daniel figures that it’s the least he could do, to live harmoniously and peacefully in the Hwang Kingdom as a friend to Minhyun.

 

“I hope it does soon, this is the reason you’ve requested my presence isn’t it, Your High- Minhyun?” Daniel corrects himself and Minhyun’s face lights up visibly. Minhyun hums as he nods, gaze turning towards the table across him before regarding Daniel with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

It’s mischievous and almost scheming.

 

“There’s very few people daring enough to desecrate the King’s grand study, I wonder who could have been the offenders, considering only the highest ranks in the royal court are allowed here. There were _certain_ visible remnants left on that table over there.”

 

Daniel blushes instantly and the amusement in Minhyun’s grin widens. “We’d keep such activities away from here from now on.”

 

“Please tell Seongwoo to be more careful when he’s in the mood to be adventurous.”

 

“Y-Yes of course, Your High-”

 

“It’s Minhyun.” Minhyun chuckles and Daniel flushes redder.

 

“Of c-course, Minhyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The streets of the Hwang Kingdom are slowly getting livelier, as the summer drought has finally showed the signs of going away with the first rainfall in months. The aid has been well received by the people, with the efforts of the royal court reaching even the families living near the borders - preventing worse scenarios like countless hundreds of people dying of hunger or heatstroke.

 

Seongwoo has done an incredible job of heading the aid relief by combining manpower and further funding outside the means of the Royal Treasury. The praise for the Ong Prince is never ending, with people saying that it’s a blessing that their Crown Prince has married such a capable man.

 

"The new prince must be very handsome, he must be as beautiful as his heart!"

 

“Prince Minhyun is the luckiest man alive, I can retire peacefully knowing that Prince Seongwoo has his back. The kingdom is in very good hands, those greedy power hungry nobles have a new wall to face.”

 

“I’d be damned but the new prince should have been the heir we deserved from the start. Less than a few months of marriage and the policies have changed to our benefit! He’s more useful!”

 

Minhyun narrows his eyes at Seongwoo who breaks out into a loud laugh, unrestrained in public and earning a few stares from the people passing by them. Currently both princes are out surveying the kingdom in disguise, dressed in simpler but comfortable clothing fitting successful merchants. Minhyun doesn’t know if he should feel proud of Seongwoo’s efforts or disappointed that he’s being replaced in the eyes of his people.

 

“I’m the one who set off the policy changes, I can’t believe what I’m hearing with my own ears.”

 

“Just admit that I’m better at doing your job,” Seongwoo smirks, practically skipping on the streets with glee. Seongwoo is carefree and lively as he’s away from the stone walls of the Hwang castle, nobody in the kingdom recognises the faces of royalty except for the members of the royal court. It also helps putting him at ease when there’s Daniel and two other elite knights looking after them from a respectable distance behind.

 

“I did more work than you, but you’re the one getting recognized for his efforts!” Minhyun huffs, squaring up his shoulders. “I should have sent you to the gallows.”

 

“I knew it! You just admitted that you at least had a thought like that!” Seongwoo points an accusing finger at Minhyun.

 

“It’s a throwaway comment, Seongwoo-”

 

“You’re pretending to be all nice and dreamy, like a fairytale Prince Charming.”

 

They take a detour towards a less crowded alleyway, walking towards their destination of the local magistrate building. Seongwoo is frowning while he speaks and Minhyun remains quiet, not wanting to engage into a full blown out argument in public. Minhyun wonders if he should change sleeping sides with Seongwoo, the other prince had clearly woken up on the wrong side today.

 

“I don’t pretend to be a Prince Charming at all,” Minhyun narrows his eyes as Seongwoo’s words get more accusatory. It's like Seongwoo is trying to make him feel guilty for a crime he didn’t not commit. “It’s what I’ve been thought to carry myself as a prince, it’s called proper social conduct,”

 

“I know your type, I’ve seen plenty of men like you at the parties and balls I’ve attended. You’re a predator, like the nobles circling around Daniel to get a chance to dance with him.”

 

“What does dancing with Daniel even have to this? You’re not making sense-”

 

“I see all your true colours, everything you do is calculated and manipulative, like how you’re using this marriage to your advantage in the royal court. I haven’t been blinded to how dangerous you are yet-”  

 

A flash of anger crosses Minhyun’s face instantly but instead of the expected hostile comeback, Minhyun smirks to Seongwoo’s increasing chagrin. The Crown Prince looks at ease all of a sudden, giving Seongwoo flashbacks to their matchmaking day back at the Ong Kingdom.

 

It's an expression of Minhyun that Seongwoo doesn’t like, reminding him of a smug fox that had successfully preyed upon its food. Hwang Minhyun knows he has the upper hand and Seongwoo reckons that he’s about to be rendered practically powerless in front of him

 

“You feel _threatened_ by me, don’t you?”

 

Seongwoo sputters quickly, his cheeks quickly flushing red with a mix of anger and shame. Minhyun had hit the nail directly – more than once, in fact – right into Seongwoo’s weaker spots.

 

In the span of married life, Seongwoo has constantly worried about proving himself worthy in the new royal court, after offending almost every noble with his left-field drought strategy. As if it’s not enough that Minhyun is performing better in governing the kingdom, in a much more dignified manner than Seongwoo could ever hope to achieve.

 

Granted while Daniel has been staring longingly at both princes from the sidelines, Minhyun hasn’t made any more advances towards Daniel in respect for him and his prince. Seongwoo still doesn't realise that Minhyun is envious of what he has with Daniel. The knight’s gaze is always so full of admiration and pride for Seongwoo; if only Seongwoo knows how much Minhyun longs to have a companionship like theirs, to have a bond like theirs.

 

"This is why you keep referring to me as dangerous, is it not?" Minhyun asks quietly, taking a step forward as Seongwoo takes a step back.

 

Seongwoo takes a breath to compose himself. As a prince who wants to do better for the people, Seongwoo often compares himself with Minhyun, finding new admirable traits about the Crown Prince while he learns to adapt to the Hwang’s royal court. Minhyun is a charming intellectual, who knows how to direct and maneuver the state meetings as he debates about current issues.

 

Daniel has been noticeably staring at Minhyun more often during state meetings and it makes Seongwoo feel less adequate in his presence. It pokes at Seongwoo’s insecurities. It makes him feel not enough, that’s he’s slowly losing Daniel despite knowing it isn’t true.

 

“I’m not happy with this marriage.”

 

Minhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes, Seongwoo has made that clear since day one. “And you think I’m happy with this arrangement? This marriage tires me out, I haven’t done anything wrong towards you, before and after the wedding.” Minhyun just about snaps, patience wearing thin after having to be the more civil person in their arranged union.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes go dark, turning into a angry storm as if Minhyun’s words have struck a raw nerve. “You’re finally showing your true colours, I knew you were pretending to be nice.”

 

“Pretending to be nice? What else could I have done but keep a respectful distance from you! I just want to live peacefully while preparing to rule the royal court in the future with you. What is it about me that seems to bother you so much?"

 

“You’re too perfect,” Seongwoo hates that his words are slipping out of his mouth, without a second thought as he’s cornered into a wall by the other prince. “That’s what bothers me the most!”

 

Seongwoo feels his cheeks pinken further when Minhyun stares at him with surprise. Of all the obvious things that Seongwoo could have said, like saying that he feels threatened with Minhyun being on friendly terms with Daniel; Minhyun definitely didn’t expect Seongwoo to say that.   

 

“You think I’m perfect?" Minhyun mutters under his breath, unable to believe Seongwoo but his words ring loudly within his ears.

 

"You’re the textbook definition of a Crown Prince, heads turn wherever you go, all the ears in the royal court listen to you,” Seongwoo says as evenly as he can while his heart rate soars, averting his gaze from Minhyun. The Crown Prince is close, so close that he’s able to feel Seongwoo’s warm breath upon his skin. Seongwoo doesn’t make a move to struggle, as he’s trapped by the walls of the alleyway and the taller man right in front of him.

 

“They only listen to me because I’ve married you,” Minhyun grins wrly, lopsided and without his lips fully curling. “Surely you don’t believe that I’m perfect, I’m a man with his flaws too.”

 

“You’re too modest, which makes you even more infuriating, Like that stupid smile you have on your face.” Seongwoo grates out, harsher than earlier. “Truly what flaws do you have?”

 

“I’m secretly very selfish, I want something that I don’t have, that I don’t have a right to.”

 

Seongwoo is stiff as Minhyun regards him, their gazes locked intensely with a peculiar magnetism.

 

“I don’t even know why my heart is filled with longing. The reasons… _one of them_... is right here in front of me.” Minhyun whispers earnestly, while Seongwoo watches him quietly; without his usual contempt or aloofness. Minhyun waits patiently, silence falling upon them while Minhyun’s shoulders cements itself with tension.

 

Seongwoo’s mind reels as it tries grasping onto the moment that had developed into being cornered by Minhyun.

 

Every aspect of their marriage has been for duty, born out from a reason to protect the name of their two kingdoms but somehow along the way it had overlapped with personal want. The rational part of Seongwoo’s brain starts functioning again, only to catch himself off guard, reminding him that he's done nothing but technically cheat on Minhyun during their entire marriage.

 

Who is Seongwoo to act the better person when Minhyun himself had allowed him to engage in an act equal to treason? Who is he to deny the sinful desire that had been the very foundation of their union? Everything that had happened up to this point had been the result of denying his own feelings for years. Dealing with feelings has never been part of what had been taught to Seongwoo while growing up.

 

For once, Seongwoo just wants to stop and go with wherever his heart takes him.  

 

“Aren’t you getting a little too greedy, Hwang Minhyun? _One of them?_ ”

 

“Only if you allow me to,” Minhyun swallows nervously, at the look Seongwoo is giving him, while remaining wordlessly still. Never has Minhyun felt more like a lost soul, taking a chance and going against what is rational and expected of him.

 

Minhyun knows how unorthodox he’s being, of what he’s asking from Seongwoo. But just when Minhyun thinks Seongwoo is about to reject him, the other prince surprises him again.

 

Seongwoo closes the distance between them, nipping Minhyun on the lower lip with a rough kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> the timeline is super vague but let's just say that they're in the third month of the marriage. hi guys, i'm finally back with a update, i'm sorry it took so long but i need some time off with regards of what happened to shinee's jonghyun. 
> 
> tbh i cant say anything new, about how i feel about losing someone who made me so happy for nearly a decade. i wouldn't say i'm a shawol but i've always supported shinee and I felt his loss pretty hard when the news broke. i've been in kpop since 2006 and jonghyun was (still is) one of my biases, i apologise if this makes you unhappy but i just want to be open with my readers. I know he's in a better place now, his heart and soul had always been pure and I know he would like for me and everyone else to be happy, that he has returned to his place in the cosmic dust with the moon


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Minhyun makes a small wincing sound at having his lower lip bitten but he finds that he likes it this way. Minhyun’s breath is literally stolen away from him when Seongwoo’s tongue slips in between his lips, fueled by a burning desire to mould themselves together as closely as possible.

 

Seongwoo is in complete control of their kiss, despite being cornered into a wall by Minhyun and he smirks against soft lips when the taller prince leans onto him for support. It makes Seongwoo feel powerful, it's obvious that Minhyun had been waiting for this, wanting Seongwoo to be the husband that he’s meant to be in the first place. It makes Seongwoo giddy that he has such a perfect man like Minhyun who desires his companionship.

 

“A pushy kisser, aren’t you?” Minhyun smiles at Seongwoo, his voice all husky and shallow and Seongwoo feels his heart skip several beats. Seongwoo scowls half heartedly at Minhyun, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him down into a another kiss. Seongwoo is unable to get enough of Minhyun's new taste.

 

The Crown Prince is addictive, sweet and poisonous almost.

 

“It’s what you get for pushing me,” Seongwoo practically growls out, making an unmistake shiver shake Minhyun’s legs, trembling against Seongwoo’s thighs where their legs are flushed together.  Minhyun’s hands around his waist are secure and promising, and Seongwoo is ashamed that his mind is already running into darker, filthier places.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t want to just kiss Minhyun; he wants to _wreck_ Minhyun, wants to sit on his dick and maybe also offer to fuck him mercilessly until he forgets his own name. Seongwoo frowns at his own thoughts, what kind of twisted reality is he suffering; for allowing Minhyun to step into his life and steal a part of his heart?

 

A hint of guilt and confusion mixes into Seongwoo's desires and it makes his chest oddly heavy.  

 

Daniel has never expressed his attraction for Minhyun to Seongwoo before, but Seongwoo knows that it's always there, even if Daniel tries to make it seem like he wasn't staring at Minhyun during state meetings. The knight had always been drawn to characters with upright morals and admirable traits - like Hwang Minhyun, which Seongwoo shall now also admit to himself that he would be content in falling for.

 

However it doesn't mean that everything is going to sail smoothly, Seongwoo still doesn't know how Daniel is going to react to them. Daniel lacks the hostility Seongwoo had for Minhyun, seeming content with his life thus far, as he's able to have Seongwoo beside him.

 

Daniel has never asked for anything more, he had never acted upon his personal wants and Seongwoo realises that he'd never be able to match Daniel's restraint. It's then does Seongwoo remember with a start that this was probably what Minhyun had meant previously, when Seongwoo had found him after engaging in passionate sex with Daniel.

 

Minhyun was right when he said that Seongwoo lacks control.

 

“Fuck you, Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwoo grits out between his teeth.

 

“I don’t think an alleyway is a good place for two princes to do that,” Minhyun’s voice is thick with suggestion while planting slow kisses against Seongwoo’s neck and Seongwoo flushes pink all the way down to his chest, feeling increasingly hot and numb.

 

“You say that but your actions betray you,” Seongwoo grunts, slapping away Minhyun’s hand that is slowly rubbing down the curve of his right butt cheek. Seongwoo shouldn't like the feel of Minhyun's touch, but he does and it makes his blood rush southwards. Seongwoo’s chest tightens warmly, his eyes automatically wandering towards Minhyun's lips again. “You make me feel things I don't want to feel. Fucking hate you, you bastard. ”

 

“Hate sex does kind of sound sexy,” Minhyun smirks when Seongwoo’s mouth goes agape. Seongwoo lets out a small whimper when Minhyun’s thigh rubs up against his crotch, before biting just hard enough to dig his teeth into the flesh of his neck.

 

 _This fucking guy just manages to surprise me every day._ Seongwoo suddenly regrets going out to survey the kingdom with Minhyun, he regrets it so much right now.

 

“We’re in a goddamned alleyway, Hwang,” Seongwoo groans, heart rate speeding up when he spots the much more sizeable bulge under Minhhyun’s pants. They’re both on the way of popping a boner. “I didn’t know you were the type to do this, what are we? Are we really going to fuck like rabbits in heat publicly?”

 

“I didn’t either,” Minhyun chokes out with a breathless laugh, overwhelmed by the giddy, happy feeling Seongwoo’s dazed, dumbstruck look is burning into him. Minhyun is surprised by his own impulsiveness, acting very much like a moth drawn to an open flame. “And of course not, we can settle with just kisses at the moment… but that would certainly be a new experience.”

 

Seongwoo snorts. “Being scandalous isn’t new for our union. You’re so fake, always being such a gentleman when I’m willing to kiss-”

 

 _“-Fuck.”_ Seongwoo curses under his breath when Minhyun presses him further into the alley wall behind him, the pretty smile on his face turning a little more dark while taking up the entire bubble of Seongwoo’s personal space. For a long moment, the two of them just stare at each other, with Minhyun looking at Seongwoo with absolute wonder.

 

 _“Seongie,”_ Minhyun croons sweetly, the smirk on his face reminding Seongwoo of a proud predator. “I like being nice, you haven’t seen the part of me that’s less gentleman yet, be careful of what you ask for… I might _break_ you.”

 

 _Oh my god, fuck me up._ Seongwoo knows that he should immediately push Minhyun away, assert his own dominance as a prince just about equal to Minhyun but instead he lets out a shaky gasp.

 

Minhyun jumps onto Seongwoo’s low excited exhale straightaway, tracing a finger over the faint bite mark he left upon his neck. “You like the sound of that, Seongwoo? Letting me wreck you? How would you like it, I’m not picky with positions because you would still be begging and screaming my name-”

 

“Shut-” Seongwoo growls, grabbing a  fistful of Minhyun’s hair and tugging his head down. “-Up and just kiss me.You’ve got a lot of nerve seducing me in broad daylight!, when we’re supposed to be surveying the kingdom”

 

“But you’re the one who kissed me first so I don’t think-”

 

Seongwoo steps on Minhyun’s left foot, swallowing the sound of his yelp by attacking the taller man’s open mouth with another kiss. Minhyun’s heart pounds as all the newly ignited sensations engulf him whole, letting Seongwoo grind up against him, kissing him so roughy that he’s sure at least one of them would have bruised lips. Minhyun lets all his years of reasoning and self-control go. Falling in love not once but twice is the worst and best thing that’s ever happened to Minhyun.

 

Damage control is at the least of Minhyun’s concerns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel keeps his watchful eye upon the backs of Minhyun and Seongwoo, following them around with a hand resting on his scabbard, ready to sheath his sword out for any potential attacks upon the Hwang Kingdom’s heirs.

 

Daniel and two other knights, Woojin and Jinyoung are tasked to protect the princes while they are surveying the kingdom lands at ground level. The mission is simple, but you could never be too careful when there are power hungry nobles in the royal court.

 

Minhyun has been suspecting the presence of corruption within the kingdom’s governance long before his marriage with Seongwoo. The very first hints of it appeared when the news of the Hwang King’s poorer health had broken out to the members of the court. Daniel himself could also tell there has been a shift to the power despite being a new member within the ranks of the Hwangs; the nobles in the court are a lot more assertive and authoritative than what he is used to back in the Ong Kingdom.

 

Maybe he should bring it up to Seongwoo or Minhyun, to suggest taking in more of the newer blood within the ranks of the Hwangs from the autumn governance examinations. Change is inevitable with the process of preparing the Kingdom for their new rulers, the royal court could use a refresh. With more viewpoints from newer ministers, the power balance in the court would be more settled due to the competition within the nobles.   

 

Daniel is sure that Minhyun has already thought of this solution, but he can’t just instate a whole lot of new ministers under his rule without any particular reason. The Crown Prince would greatly offend the older ministers that had been appointed to govern the Kingdom under his father’s rule. The politics in court are always messy to Daniel and he’s glad that he doesn’t need to make any major decisions actively.

 

Daniel has a great admiration for Minhyun, he truly is the rightful heir for the throne. Minhyun’s handsome looks is only the bonus, there’s no other man equal to his calibre and in the royal court. Minhyun’s intelligence and ability speaks for himself.

 

Daniel can admit that while he thinks that Seongwoo is a great prince who always wants to help the people, Minhyun is the greater prince with his level headedness and coolness under the pressure of the ministers who always challenged his decisions. He never lets himself show any cracks in his facade, speaking strongly and commanding the attention of the nobles despite their silent disrespect.

 

Seongwoo could learn a few things from Minhyun, as he’s never been trained to be at the centre of attention and importance as a Crown Prince, not that Daniel would ever say it to Seongwoo directly. Then again, Daniel can also tell that Seongwoo is already adapting to be more like Minhyun despite having his ideas oftenly shot down by the ministers because his suggestions are apparently too radical for their old fashioned minds. The Kingdom would not progress if they keep clinging to the present and old traditions instead of looking for constant improvement.

 

Daniel is proud to be a knight serving under both princes. He would really give his life to protect them if the need arises and not just because he’s pledged to do so as his duty to Seongwoo and Minhyun.  

 

“Where are they going? That isn’t the route to the magistrate building.” Jinyoung says, pointing to the detour taken by the princes as Daniel turns curiously towards him and Woojin.

 

“Where are they going then, do you have idea?” Daniel asks and he’s given similar shaking heads.

 

“I don’t know but let’s just follow them, we can’t lose them out of sight.” Woojin says while nudging an elbow onto Daniel’s side. “You in particular need to hurry up, you’re the one pledged to them, the King will have your head if anything happens to his sons.”

 

“I know,” Daniel huffs while picking up the pace, following behind Woojin and Jinyoung. “I don’t get why we have to keep a distance from them in the first place, this is why we’re losing sight of them.”

 

Woojin chuckles softly. “Because we don’t want to be third-wheeling the married couple duh.”

 

“That’s… just a dumb reason, what if someone really does attack them in broad daylight? We’d have to run a few metres before even reaching them!” Daniel rolls his eyes when Jinyoung pauses in thought, like he had never considered the possibility.

 

“That I can’t deny, but that’s just what we’re told to do when following the members of the royal court outside the castle. Something along the lines of not raising suspicions? We don’t ask questions, we just complete our missions.”

 

“.... I guess that’s also a point.”  

 

“Wait!” Woojin suddenly hisses, running back towards Daniel and Jinyoung who had almost caught up with him behind the alley way detour. There’s a sudden pink flush reddening on his cheeks and ears. “W-We should p-probably just stand guard outside here and wait.”

 

“Huh? Why are you acting so weird?” Jinyoung ask but then a smug, mischievous smile appears on his face when something clicks within his mind. “Did you see something that you weren’t meant to see? I told you! I told you that they were the type of fiery couple, that constantly bicker with love! I was right!” He says while happily slapping Woojin’s back.

 

“What the fuck are you on, Jinyoung?” Daniel comments, resisting Woojin’s hand that’s tugging him back and managing to put his head over the alleyway corner.  ”What did Woojin even- Oh.”

 

Numbness hits Daniel, an empty hollow envelops around his chest while taking in the sight of Seongwoo being cornered into a wall by Minhyun. It shouldn't hurt this much, when Daniel knows he’s an important part of Seongwoo’s life, but it still does when he watches Minhyun kiss Seongwoo along his jawline. Seongwoo is enjoying the attention, tugging Minhyun closer by the back of head, fingers tangled roughly into his hair.

 

“Oh?” Jinyoung laughs breathlessly. “Just oh? Not wow, Daniel? They look hot together don’t they?”

 

“You didn’t even fucking see them kiss, how do you even know how hot they look together?” Woojin retorts, shoving Jinyoung away. “Hey, that hurts! Stop Hitting me!”

 

“Because a hot man with another hot man will always be hot, and I’m not a perverted voyeur like you, you idiot. I knew that they were in love with each other, they just didn't feel the need to display their affections publicly… until now at least,” Jinyoung almost preens dreamily, giggling like a lovestruck romantic. “Daniel, you have to answer me, you do find Minhyun and Seongwoo attractive don’t you? They’re probably perfect together!”

 

“Yes,” Daniel whispers lowly, starting to looked like a kicked puppy.

 

Of course Daniel thinks that they look good together, that’s the first thought he had the second he saw Minhyun and Seongwoo kissing in fact. It’s irritating how attractive they looked; the way their long legs were tangled together, Minhyun pressed up against Seongwoo and kissing him with such a fever like they’re burning up, but without all the flames and smoke.

 

Daniel feels eyes on him. Woojin’s and Jinyoung’s curious gaze wonders upon Daniel, able to pick up the change in their fellow knight’s mood. “Well, I guess we should just split up and guard both entrances to this alleyway? I’d head over to the area near to the magistrate building first.” Jinyoung says before tugging Woojin along with him, presumably towards the other side of the alleyway.  

 

 _God, why do I feel like this? Fuck, I hate that I still feel not enough!_ Daniel curses, feeling his temper flare up at the dull ache that’s pooling at the bottom of his guts. Ten years. That’s ten whole years of being by Seongwoo’s side and admiring him afar due to duty until now.

 

Seongwoo loves him with his heart. Daniel doesn’t believe otherwise, he doesn’t even consider the possibility that Seongwoo would have replaced his love with Minhyun’s in the span of a mere three months. It might be foolish but Daniel trusts Seongwoo without question, because of the light in his eyes that promised him a love stronger than any other.

 

But then, why does Seongwoo have the same eyes for Hwang Minhyun? How did this even happen? Why does Daniel feel so conflicted despite everything, despite all the promise that Seongwoo had given him?

 

What did Minhyun even do to deserve such a look of desire from Seongwoo?  

 

Daniel wants it all to stop, he doesn't know what to feel when he peeks around the alleyway corner to see Minhyun and Seongwoo kissing passionately. Daniel has never seen Seongwoo so in love with someone other than himself and he’s afraid. Daniel has never left Seongwoo’s side and he fears that Seongwoo would one day push him aside because there isn’t enough love left for him. Daniel’s entire meaning of life had truly just been Ong Seongwoo and now there’s a powerful obstacle in the form of Hwang Minhyun.

 

Everything Daniel had feared during Seongwoo’s marriage with Minhyun is coming true.

 

Daniel doesn’t even realise that he’s been shedding silent tears until he feels a drop of moisture landing onto his hand that’s perched upon his sword’s scabbard. The tightening hollowness in Daniel’s chest gets worse as his heart breaks all over again.

 

It would have been easier just being a knight pledged to throw away his life.

 

Daniel has fallen far too deep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated :)
> 
> HI GUYS IVE HIT OVER 500 KUDOS WOW just thank you so much for the hits and support, there's about 700+ of you reading this fic! im so happy and i feel so accomplished despite knowing that this affects my real life responsibilities in no way lmao. 
> 
> but anyway i hope you guys like this update, i was struggling a little and im a little dissatisfied because i didn't want to make daniel into the super emotional weak damsel type but orz it seemed to turn out that way. daniel's attractions for minhyun are on the 'wow i find you pretty' and 'my hats off to you' respectful level at the moment so lets see how his feelings develop u_u
> 
> how is the pace? i was going to actually to spontaneous onghwang bjs to soften the angst but i decided against it, you guys can just imagine that it happened in another universe


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

About a little less than a year ago, Minhyun had been a lonesome prince dreading the future of becoming a future ruler of a kingdom. Losing his mother was a great blow to himself and his father especially, there’s no explanation the royal physicians could come up for the Hwang King’s ailing health other than heartbreak.

 

Minhyun has taken up a more active role in the court ever since, heading state meetings in place of his father as the ruler should never show his weaknesses to his people. Nobody could understand how Minhyun felt, being thrust right forward towards the throne so early, bearing the weight of the thousands of lives upon his shoulders.

 

Minhyun had to be strong. He had barely been able to hold himself together to convince everyone in the castle that he's fine and capable despite of his fears of being too inexperienced; of becoming a king responsible for the people living upon the lands. He had felt so alone and fearful, Minhyun was afraid that he would lose himself to power hungriness like the way the arrogant older nobles had become. It was one of the few times MInhyun had ever felt so lost in his twenties, a time where you’ve just started growing into your skin and searching for the meaning in life. Minhyun had nobody else to lean on for comfort and support.

 

Minhyun had tried chasing those feelings away, by sleeping around with willing nobles whenever he gets weary. But he soon realised that it only worked for fleeting moments, feeling as empty as ever during the morning after despite how beautiful each of his bed partners had been.

 

Until Minhyun discovered Daniel by chance, that is.

 

Daniel had served as a catalyst, exposing Minhyun to the unparalleled bond between himself and his prince. Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s feelings for each other were so genuine and Minhyun found himself craving it; the attraction and familiarity they had - the thing that had been missing entirely from his life.

 

Perhaps it’s all fated to be, getting into an arranged marriage with Seongwoo as a result of sleeping with Daniel. It had just been a cover up for a scandal, it was meant to be one of the things Minhyun had to do as his duties as crown prince of a kingdom.

 

Minhyun doesn’t know when he had fallen for Seongwoo. It’s definitely unheard of, for someone to fall for two people at the same time but Minhyun has never felt so alive in the moment. He can’t stop even if he wants to.

 

“There’s work to be done, I’d like to go back before the evening.” Minhyun whispers after breaking away from Seongwoo’s lips. It’s amazing how easily he loses track of time and himself with Seongwoo, and Minhyun is almost afraid of getting addicted to the other prince.

 

“You’re no fun, I want to do you instead of work,” Seongwoo says, flushing red immediately along with Minhyun after realizing what he said. MInhyun feels his heart rate speed up at the mere thought and it makes the heat that’s already settled in his stomach burn brighter.

 

“As nice as that really sounds, we really should stop.” It’s no longer foreign, this attraction to Seongwoo; the man who Minhyun had married and he leans down to playfully nip onto Seongwoo’s lower lip, savouring _his husband’s_ taste by kissing him slowly once again.

 

“You’re the one who keeps initiating the kisses,” Seongwoo lets out a shaky laugh, feeling light-headed and weak-kneed while running his hands along Minhyun’s slim waist. _He’s a lot sturdier than he looks._

 

Minhyun seems to be able to read Seongwoo’s mind because he lets out a low chuckle, smirking when Seongwoo settles a hand on top the contours of his abs. “Seongwoo, as flattered I am but I cannot let personal wants come before our duties to the kingdom,” Minhyun says, his sweet breath warm against Seongwoo’s face. "Remember that I’m your husband, I’m bound to you for as long as I live, like how Daniel is bound to you."

 

Daniel’s name makes Seongwoo pause and Minhyun hates that he has spoiled the mood, with Seongwoo’s body tensing up against him. Minhyun is able to understand Seongwoo’s reaction and he sighs as uncertainty begins flooding towards them after their cloud of passion dissipates.

 

“.... How are we going to tell Daniel? He’s going to be upset if he finds out.”

 

Daniel has always been bound to Seongwoo, he has always harboured strong feelings for his prince and Minhyun is sure that those feelings would escalate into a breaking point if not treated carefully. A small sense of guilt also weedles its way into Minhyun, he could only imagine the pain Daniel would feel if he found about them kissing behind his back so suddenly. He probably would have taken it as Minhyun taking Seongwoo away from him, but Minhyun doesn’t want to do so however.

 

It’s the opposite of what MInhyun wants to do.

 

“We have to break it to him delicately, I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“I hope you can do a better job of that than me, I've done terrible at that before.” Seongwoo laughs lowly, self-mockingly as guilt washes over him. “I just want him to understand that you aren’t stealing away my love for him…. I really, _really_ love Daniel, Minhyun-ah... it seems that I’m just as greedy for love, seeing that you’ve stolen a piece of my heart like he did. Kissing you makes me feel the same way I feel while kissing Daniel, I’m kind of in love with you and I can’t stop what my heart tells me despite how it makes me feel terrible-”

 

“Seongwoo, you’re starting to ramble-”

 

“I’ve been technically cheating on you with Daniel and now I’m really a filthy cheater. This is so fucking unfair, I didn’t even ask for all of this.” Seongwoo laments, not elaborating further as he trusts that Minhyun understands. Minhyun is on a similar boat after all, he has genuine feelings for the knight which isn’t a secret to Seongwoo and Seongwoo is sure that Daniel has a slight inkling of it at the very least. “Threeway marriages should be a thing, I want him bound to me the way I’m bound to you. I don’t want him feeling like he’s bound to me because of duty.”

 

Minhyun’s expression on his face is burdened. “Daniel’s important to you so you don’t want him feeling less significant, I wish for the same, he’s a brilliant and bright soul worthy of your love, _our love_. He just needs to be eased into this delicately.”

 

“I really hope we can do that for him.” Seongwoo smiles sadly, feeling like they’re playing a precarious game of balance; where one single wrong move could ultimately hurt every single person involved.

 

Unknowingly to both princes, a wrong move has taken place however.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hwang Minhyun is a responsible son who did everything to hone his abilities to make himself worthy enough to ascend him to the throne. Minhyun has never expressed much interest in finding a partner during his teenage years, prefering to learn more about the kingdom’s governance and court practices. He could always be found in the castle’s study rooms, reading during his free time or admiring the gardens from the balconies.  

 

Losing the Queen had pushed him even more towards the books and written scrolls, vowing to work hard and make his mother and all his forefathers proud. So imagine the surprise when suddenly one day Minhyun was found with another man, a prince no less, in his bed during Archduke Minki’s birthday ball.

 

The King, Hwang Minkyung manages to find peace in the fact that Minhyun has married a capable husband like Seongwoo. The Ong Prince is truly gifted and sincere in helping the people, he is always brimming with fresh ideas and more well versed in the Hwang’s governance than he seems. The worries Minkyung had before Minhyun’s marriage with Seongwoo are unfounded. Minkyung is proud and grateful, knowing that kingdom is going into good hands after his time.

 

“You’ve requested my presence, Your Majesty?”

 

Minkyung coughs as he beckons his most loyal knight closer to his bed, making sure that no prying ears would be able to hear their conversation. Minkyung is sure that Minhyun and Seongwoo are aware of the political undercurrents of the courtroom, judging by how some of the nobles are getting more bold with his poor health.

 

Minkyung regrets his leniency towards them in his youth; when the nobles had been young and eager to serve the kingdom like himself. They had grown arrogant and power hungry with age, it would not do for his sons to inherit such a royal court.

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun may be bright and capable, but they’re also young and thus still inexperienced, the nobles would take advantage of that and attempt to make them bend towards their will. Ideally, there should be a refresh within the ranks of the Hwangs in preparation for a new rule but Minkyung also knows that he can’t make it too obvious that he’s weeding out the bad apples under him.

 

The only problem is that Minkyung fears that he would create resentment within the royal court. It would be a disaster, upsetting the power balance within the noble ranks.

 

"You’ve served me well for years, like the many ministers under my rule,” Minkyung pauses in thought. “I know that it’s your duty to shadow me during my lifetime but I want to ask more of you, to extend your protection towards my sons. I have lived long to watch my son marry but I’m sorry that retirement is such a faraway option, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun cracks a small grin. “But of course, Your Majesty, that protection automatically extends to your family as your loyal knight. It’s my duty to see your kingdom handed down to the next generation on your behalf.”

 

MInkyung is able to breathe better when the knight helps to prop him up against a pillow. “I knew I could always count you, old friend.”

 

“ _Old friend indeed,_ I don’t think I can keep up with the young rookie knights these days. Kang Daniel is very impressive with his extensive use of weaponry, his swordsmanship especially.”

 

“You’re a good ten years younger than me.” Minkyung’s mouth curls into a wry smile, the first time in a long while since the start of his poorer health. “So I’ve heard.”

 

“The forties feel like the sixties when you’re meant to shield the most important person in the kingdom with your life, Your Majesty.” Jonghyun says while bowing, to cancel out the insolence in his words and Minkyung’s smile widens. He has always preferred this more candid side of Jonghyun. “Is there anything else you would like for me to do?”

 

“Kang Daniel, take him under your wing. I want my sons to have the very best knight looking after them.”

 

“Already doing so, Your Majesty. I’ve been keeping an eye on him. He’s good for Minhyun and Seongwoo, I’m making sure that Daniel is the very best he can be for the princes. I believe in his abilities, in the fondness your sons have for him.” Jonghyun says simply, not divulging anymore information to the Hwang King.

 

Jonghyun isn’t oblivious to the happenings within the castle, of the attractions between the threesome of the two princes and their knight; he had made his thoughts known to Minhyun previously. Jonghyun is still trying to understand Minhyun’s decisions, for allowing Seongwoo to sleep with Daniel, someone who he has slept with before under his nose. Not everyone has the capacity to understand the attraction beyond a twosome but if it manages to work in the long run where everyone involved is happy, what does it matter to anyone else?

 

“I shall trust you in that matter, if that’s what your judgment of him tells you.”

 

“My judgements are usually right, Your Majesty."

 

“For my sake of my sons’ well beings I hope you are right.” Minkyung turns towards the balcony window nearest to them. There’s a few more things he needs to take care of; not as his royal duties as a ruler of a kingdom but as a husband and a father. “Guanlin, I have a new mission for you.”

 

A tall figure in black emerges from the shadows, greeting the Hwang King and his knight with a bow.

 

“Your orders, Your Majesty?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You’ve been getting a lot more aggressive these days, Daniel. Is something wrong?"

 

It's after one of his regular sparring matches that Daniel realizes that he’s been taking out his frustrations through his training, fully immersing himself into refining his swordsmanship. The sudden question from Aron makes Daniel pause, tossing his blade polishing cloth onto the floor.

 

It’s laughable, the way Daniel is acting, ignoring his duties of shadowing Minhyun and Seongwoo as much as he can. Daniel has been training some of the younger knights and surveying the kingdom lands whenever he’s not tending to the royal stable. It’s not as though he’s avoiding them for the past two weeks on purpose, there's too much to do on the castle grounds as a sovereign knight within the Hwangs.

 

Or at least that’s what Daniel tells himself.

 

He should have expected it, the romance blossoming between Minhyun and Seongwoo, considering the fact that they’re working with each other almost every moment they’re awake. They’re a perfect duo before the eyes of the royal court, a match made in heaven with their talents and handsome looks.

 

It’s only been about four months since settling down at the Hwangs, Daniel isn’t sure how he’s going to make it through the rest of his life if this is how things are progressing. Even now it still hurts, when Daniel can’t forget the sight of Minhyun kissing Seongwoo in the alleyways. Daniel is convinced that he’s slowly losing his mind by running away from the issue.

 

Daniel isn’t weak, he doesn’t allow himself to be. This is just how he copes with the aching of his heart. Daniel has to persevere and hone his own skills over and over again as a knight, it’s the only thing he could do in such a situation. Daniel doesn’t believe that Seongwoo would forget him, that he would toss him aside like a used object. He wonders if Minhyun is scheming and calculative like Seongwoo had described him to be; his princely stature concealing something dangerous inside of him.

 

The thought fascinates and frightens Daniel at the same time.

 

Daniel knows he has no power to change what Seongwoo and Minhyun want, no matter whether he likes it or not. He has had enough of shedding tears, he doesn’t want to remain the fool who had willingly walked into the web between the princes.

 

Daniel may be intentionally avoiding Seongwoo and Minhyun for the sake of himself but yet he still finds himself missing their company. He should be mad, he should feel betrayed but all Daniel feels is sadness. Minhyun has grown to be a friend, someone who’s willing to share his experiences with Daniel and listen to his troubles. Seongwoo has always been the figure of Daniel’s attractions and with each day, Daniel’s heart aches with absence.

 

"It’s nothing–" Daniel starts, only to fall silent at the unimpressed look Aron is giving him.

 

"I know that look on any man, you have troubles about love. Something is bothering you in the heart, is it not?" Aron asks again, his concern for the younger knight genuine. Aron knows it isn’t easy, for Daniel as an outsider to be absorbed within the Hwangs against usual traditions. He’s been noticing that there’s something off with Daniel lately. “I don’t know if I could offer the advice you want but I want to make you feel better, Daniel.”

 

“What do you do when the person you have feelings for likes someone else?” Daniel chews on his lower lip, saying just enough. “And what if that someone is a friend you kind of like too?”

 

Aron raises his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s a complicated love life you have there.”

 

“I know and to make it worse, those two people are actually married and I’ve slept with them before.” Daniel says and Aron lets out a short whistle of amazement before quieting down in thought.

 

“I don’t see what’s so difficult about that if it’s a threesome, seeing that you slept with them.”

 

“I slept with them separately, Aron. Without the other party knowing,” Daniel doesn’t miss the way Aron’s gaze goes sharper and Daniel shifts uncomfortably. “I’m not attempting to break a marriage, that was after the sex happened, we’re all knowing parties at this point. I think we all have at least some form feelings for each other…. I love him but he also loves another man? I know he loves me and the other man likes me too. And the other man is too nice and accommodating, I feel like I’ve wronged him somehow by only loving the first guy mostly. I’m sorry that this is complicated as fuck.”

 

“I can’t offer anything substantial but,” Aron starts with sigh, looking unsure as silence falls him briefly. “This is just my thoughts as someone seeing the big picture, if you say there’s mutual feelings from everyone, what is holding the three of you back other than the marriage traditions of only two people?”

 

Daniel frowns as the logical part of his bain forces him to answer. “Communication?”

 

“Yes, that’s it Daniel!”

 

“But how? How, Aron? I don’t even know where to begin when I’m the apparent third party, I don’t have the right nor power to change anything. They’re better off without me, it’s less complicated that way.”

 

“Well, do you want it to be less complicated? Do you believe that they’re better off without you?”

 

It's an simple question. Aron’s expression is sincere and well-meaning but Daniel still flushes in a mix of shame and embarrassment. He knows that Seongwoo and Minhyun had rebelled against the will of the nobles for him, they had wanted him around, whether just platonically or for something more than that.

 

Seongwoo is the driving force in Daniel’s life without question while Minhyun has always been candid and open with him over the months they've since become acquainted. Daniel isn't quite sure how he should deal with the fact that Minhyun has taken a move towards Seongwoo first instead of himself. Had he missed something between the two princes?

 

“.... No.” Daniel says truthfully, sighing in defeat. “It hurts to feel like this all the time, I’m starting to feel so tired. I just don’t understand why it couldn't be easier.”

 

"That’s just how it is, the matters of the heart. It’s never easy to explain and express how you feel about the ones you love. Those people in your life have touched your heart one way or another and as a result you’d start craving for their attention and presence. You’re happy when they’re happy, you just want the best for them, because they’re the best people you could ever have in your life…. That’s why you’re hurting so much… because you seem to not think enough of yourself. You’re being cruel to the ones you love, and to yourself, Daniel.”

 

A chill spreads outwards to all of Daniel’s limbs and he falls silent at Aron’s soft words, the grin on his mouth tiny. Somehow, the senior knight looks more older and wistful than he usually does. “Have you ever loved someone like that?”

 

The smile on Aron’s face turns mysterious. “That’s for me to know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Seongwoo."

 

“Oh god! Yah! Stop sneaking up on me!” Seongwoo yells, glaring at Minhyun after dropping the bunch of written scrolls in his hands. The Crown Prince makes little to no sound when he walks, it’s an interesting ability about Minhyun that Seongwoo had learnt just recently. Minhyun likes to take advantage of the fact that Seongwoo forgets sometimes.

 

Minhyun’s mouth quirks up in amusement at the way that Seongwoo is dramatically clutching at his chest, as though he’s having a heart attack. A very terribly staged heart attack with loud excessive wheezing. Minhyun is glad that Seongwoo is expressing himself more freely around him, a new development since their little impromptu kissing session.

 

“It’s fun seeing you jump up in surprise, the way you scream is entertaining.”   

 

“Really, Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwoo deadpans at Minhyun’s lopsided smirk. The Crown Prince is holding a folded note from a messenger pigeon within his hands and his shoulders are more tense than usual. Seongwoo doesn’t call him out on it just yet. “I’m happy that you see me as a court jester.

 

“I’ve really married a fool.” The corners of Minhyun’s lips twitches in a restrained laugh when Seongwoo rolls his eyes. The action is insolent and definitely un-princely but Minhyun is starting to see the charm Daniel sees in Seongwoo. The Ong Prince is like the welcoming breath of warm spring air after winter. Seongwoo is bright, in more ways than one, it suits him a lot better than cold aloofness.

 

“And what does that say about you, if you married a fool?”

 

“That I’m a dashingly handsome prince who took pity on the fool? You’re so lucky that you’re pretty to look at.”

 

“Says the attractive bastard.” Seongwoo glares at Minhyun, starting to feel rather annoyed. The Crown Prince is still just as amazing at pushing his buttons. “I’m not just a trophy husband for you to ascend the throne with.”

 

Seongwoo makes a kicked puppy face look with a pout and instantly it tugs at Minhyun’s heartstrings. Minhyun will never admit it out loud but he’s definitely whipped, he would never be able to live peacefully if Seongwoo learns of it. "I'm sorry, my dear, I really am. You’re more than just a pretty face, _Seongie_ … you also have a pretty hot body too.”

 

“Alright enough, Hwang.” Seongwoo snaps, shoving Minhyun away who had latched onto him like a koala. Along with the fact that Minhyun makes no sound while moving, Seongwoo has also recently discovered that he’s a very touchy person in private. He hopes the other prince doesn’t notice the slight shiver he had when he heard the pet name.

 

Except Minhyun does, judging by the smug expression on his face.

 

“Seongie? I reject you rejecting my love.”

 

Seongwoo thinks he’s really going to have a heart attack. “Read the fucking note, that’s what you’re here for, aren’t you?”

 

Playfulness completely leaves Minhyun at the topic and he frowns while handing the paper to Seongwoo. Things are more serious than they had initially thought, there’s evidence of power abuse within the ranks of the royal court. “Minki had checked with the other local magistrates in the kingdom, there are deficits in the government funding records of every magistrate building. Deficits are normal in records during harder, busier times like this recent drought but it’s definitely suspicious that every magistrate building has local funding records that are inconsistent with the royal treasury.”  

 

Seongwoo looks up at Minhyun with surprise. “Every magistrate building?”

 

“Everyone of them, Seongwoo. _Every._ ” Minhyun repeats seriously while Seongwoo visibly gets angrier at the realisation. They both fully know what it means for the funding discrepancies within the local magistrates; no wonder the earlier drought strategies didn’t work as effectively as it should.

 

“Those corrupt bastards! Don’t they have enough? They have riches more than every single commoner could dream of! Embezzling funds from the royal treasury? The money was supposed to help those helpless people! _People died because of them!”_

 

Minhyun is grim while he rubs soothing circles upon Seongwoo’s back. The Ong Prince is teary-eyed while staring holes into the note crumpled within his hands.

 

“We’d get them Seongwoo, we’d get all of them.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! they keep me motivated :)
> 
> holyshit guys ive hit over 40k words i've never expected to write so much but i guess it was made possible with all my readers' support. thank you all truly, i've never felt any more happier updating a fic, so have some playful onghwang [fluff(?)(finally after forty fucking thousand right? lol] in the meanwhile as things /really/ get put into motion.
> 
> the corruption story plot runs on the same track as the threesome plot. by the way, the jonghyun here is obviously an older version of nuest's jr


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

"Has Daniel been avoiding you lately, Seongwoo?” Minhyun asks the moment he steps into the grand study.

 

“If he is I haven’t noticed yet? He disappears for a few days when he’s busy sometimes.” Seongwoo responds, eyebrows raised curiously at  MInhyun’s obvious frown. He wonders what had happened for Minhyun to come to such a conclusion.

 

Daniel has been greeting Seongwoo in the morning everyday before training or going out on his patrols outside of the castle, Seongwoo doesn’t get the feeling that the knight has been avoiding him. But Seongwoo does feel that Daniel has gotten busier, the knight would usually find Seongwoo during his free time and it’s been happening less often - he’s starting to miss having longer conversations with Daniel.

 

“It has been a while since I’ve talked to him,” Minhyun mentions softly with a wry grin. “I was worried that he caught wind of the rumours brewing outside of the royal court.”

 

“What rumours?” Seongwoo prompts. “Does it have anything to do with the case we’re working on?”

 

“Not really, but you won’t like the sound of them.”

 

Seongwoo grows concerned almost immediately. “Tell me, it must be important if it’s bothering you. You can tell me anything, I’m willing to offer you some advice or simply be a listening ear. I don’t appreciate my husband keeping secrets from me.”

 

“You say that so easily now, referring to me as husband instead of that bastard.” Minhyun laughs lightly while Seongwoo makes a wheezing sound, a sure sign of protest that he doesn’t want to be reminded of his earlier behaviour.

 

“If you’re into that I can keep referring to you as bastard, it suits you better upon second thought,” Seongwoo quips while Minhyun looks at him with a gaze of wonder. “Tell me what’s wrong, ugly bastard.”  

 

Minhyun is amused by Seongwoo’s playfulness, it's a shame that his mood changes instantly when Minhyun speaks next however. “There’s been rumours of us being married for the sake of politics, that there’s nothing between us because we didn’t consummate our marriage during our wedding night. Or maybe there’s also adultery at work with one of the nobles, so that’s why we aren’t having sex.”

 

Earlier that evening Minhyun had chanced upon two servants gossiping while cleaning the hallways where his previous bedroom was located. They had been talking, too loudly and even laughing mockingly about their marriage because it was common knowledge within the servants that princes didn’t consummate their marriage. The maidservants who had been tasked to clean the newly wedded couple’s bedroom the following day hadn’t found any traces of sex.

 

_I heard that the Ong Prince brought his pet along as a condition for the wedding._

 

_Oh? So that’s how he was accepted into the royal court? I knew there was something going on, the Crown Prince is a fool for letting his husband drag a dirty body selling thing like that knight to our kingdom._

 

 _Disgusting._ Minhyun instantly felt anger boiling inside him, slamming the doors open and entering the hallway like a thundering storm. The maidservants immediately knelt to the ground, the fear in their eyes pleading for mercy while they begged Minhyun for their lives. They were lucky that Minhyun isn’t a cruel man like other rulers in history, he had merely dismissed them of their castle jobs and banished them to the outskirts of the kingdom.    

 

Minhyun doesn’t even know who could have spread such rumours, with them being too close to reality for comfort. It unsettles Minhyun, the damning weight of the servants’ words.

 

“One of the nobles? Don’t mince your words, I know you’re referring to Daniel, I’m not totally oblivious to things happening here. I’ve heard some ugly things myself,” Seongwoo frowns and Minhyun begins feeling guilty. He’s the one who had bent the traditions to bring Daniel along to the Hwang Kingdom. As if it’s not enough that their relationships with the knight are so complicated, who knows what other malicious gossip is being spread outside of the royal court.

 

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo-”

 

“What are you even apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Seongwoo interrupts with a weary sigh. Seongwoo had learned long ago that humans are ugly after all. Who doesn’t like seeing the downfall of the people above you, so that you can feel better about yourself or have more for yourself; the maidservants serving the castle are no exception. "Do you think they’re the same people? The ones who are embezzling the funds from the royal treasury?”

 

Minhyun goes silent in thought, rubbing the back of his neck. “There’s always that possibility. The people who want the best for the kingdom would never commit either of those crimes.”

 

“Where could we even start? The unrest within the court is slowly rising again after our wedding, there’s already enough problems at hand. I don’t want Daniel to hear those ugly rumours, it’s already enough that he’s been under the scrutiny of the court for being a special case.”

 

"And I want the same for him, this isn’t an empty promise. My father is also helping us with the issues at hand, we’d weed them out as soon as possible.”

 

Seongwoo cracks into a warm smile, reaching out to hold Minhyun’s hand. “I hope so too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo watches wordlessly as the ministers leave the Grand Hall, sighing as he sinks back upon his seat, finally able to relax his stiff upright posture. He manages to conjure up a smile at Minhyun’s sympathetic glance. Nothing seems to be working in Seongwoo’s favour at the moment, with the royal court largely divided in their opinions as newer issues are being stacked upon unresolved matters.

 

Seongwoo isn’t blind to the way that the ministers are still barely acknowledging him in state meetings; with his suggestions being shot down more often as of late. Seongwoo had initially thought that the royal court would warm up towards him, for effectively solving the drought troubles at hand, but it soon becomes clear that the nobles are still holding a grudge against him for making them part with their wealth.

 

It’s almost as though they’re treating the kingdom as a business, instead of a home where you would live and constantly improve upon. The ministers are unhappy that he’s about to ascend to the throne with Minhyun by his side, deeming them too young and inexperienced for their age.

 

Seongwoo honestly doesn't know why they even bother to attend the state meetings.

 

Then there’s also Daniel, who also has been absent from court lately, or for any other matter if Seongwoo wants to be realistic. It's worrying, the way Daniel keeps busying himself with his duties, saying that he has too many responsibilities at the moment to be around the princes. Daniel could hardly ever be found within the castle grounds and by the time he returns to his room, he’s barely awake enough to get to his bed. Seongwoo is starting to miss Daniel greatly, he can’t even remember when was the last time he had spoken to the knight for more than a few seconds.

 

At least there’s Minhyun beside Seongwoo, someone for him to hold onto when he’s feeling tired. Seongwoo wishes he could do the same for Daniel, he’s sure that the knight could use support even if he doesn’t actively seek for it. Daniel has never been away from Seongwoo’s side for so long, Minhyun has also noticed and made a few comments about missing the knight’s presence.

 

If Minhyun, probably the most well-informed and cool-headed person Seongwoo knows is also expressing concern about Daniel’s strangely heavy workload, Seongwoo is bound to get worried. His heart has gone weary after Daniel’s frequent disappearing act and he finds himself distracted in court.

 

“Seongwoo, are you alright?” Minhyun asks when the doors to the Grand Hall are closed, after the last minister steps through the doorway. The heirs of the kingdom might be married but it will not be appropriate for them to publicly show affection and concern during state meetings.

 

Minhyun beckons Seongwoo over to his throne, shifting enough to let the other prince sit comfortably against him. Seongwoo had been sacrificing sleep for the sake of investigation, wanting to oust the corrupted nobles as quick as possible. Minhyun understands Seongwoo’s intentions but he’s worried for his health, it’s no easy feat to solve an ongoing problem of corruption that’s hidden so well.

 

“I should be asking you that question too.” Seongwoo hums softly, knowing that Minhyun is wearing the same look of fatigue as him. The Royal Treasury is being pushed more than it could handle for the year, with the funds being pocketed by certain greedy individuals. The Crown Prince’s dark eye circles are showing through the powder he’s been wearing on his face in attempt to make himself look more alert during state meetings.

 

“How thoughtful of you,” Minhyun chuckles lightly before resting his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “You should find some time to relax, you seem like you have too much on your mind. Sleep would clear up some of those distractions, I know you have worries but we can’t them affect our performances during court. Sometimes we just have to let things be, they’d settle back into place eventually.”

 

Minhyun makes no mention of Daniel but Seongwoo has a feeling that he’s referring to the knight. Seongwoo could only hope that Daniel would come around sooner when he’s less busy. “I guess you do have a point,  I can’t pull him away from his duties after all, _even_ if his main duties are tied to us.”

 

“You’re being petulant,” Minhyun chides playfully.

 

“Some of us don’t have sticks up their asses like you, I miss talking to Daniel-”

 

“Speaking of _sticks in asses_ , are you sure _that’s all_ you miss doing with him?” Minhyun cuts in, the teasing intonation in his words making Seongwoo blush. Minhyun's smile is bright when Seongwoo shudders under his warm touch, with his hand resting along Seongwoo’s inner thigh.

 

The Crown Prince is wholly comfortable with Seongwoo since their kissing session, it’s amazing how quickly they had taken to each other’s presence. Daniel is still in the dark about their relationship, they had been wanting to slowly break the news to him but there isn’t an appropriate time so far. Seongwoo and Minhyun are just grateful that they could enjoy the attraction and desire that’s simmering between them; there’s always the fear of Daniel reacting badly.

 

It’s probably a mistake but they’re keeping the false sense of peace for as long as they can.

 

Right now though, something similar to desire starts spreading throughout Seongwoo’s skin from Minhyun’s mere touch. It's been like this ever since they kissed in that alleyway, Minhyun’s magnetism is getting harder to deny. They haven’t done anything sexual yet, since getting married and with Daniel’s absence over two weeks; Seongwoo finds himself missing the intimacy and passion between lovers.

 

There’s two voices arguing in Seongwoo’s head, one telling him that his desire for Minhyun is what he’s expected to have as a husband and the other telling him that he’s really turning into a criminal cheater without Daniel’s knowledge. And in that moment when Seongwoo feels his heart skip another beat because of Minhyun’s skinship, he truly learns that love can also be greedy.

 

“That goes without saying, I’ve been feeling rather antsy but I have you around to satisfy me so that helps.” Seongwoo hums, moving his hand to cover Minhyun’s hand that’s drawing circles into his inner thigh. Seongwoo decides that he has enough of playing coy gentlemen with Minhyun, the Crown Prince needs to be pushed a little more. “It’s too bad our wedding ceremony wasn’t completed yet.”

 

Minhyun blinks in confusion. “What?”

 

“What do couples do after their wedding? We’re four months late, I want to consummate our marriage.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Just oh? _Oh?_ I expected a bigger reaction from you, I’m disappointed. I actually have a seat reserved for you since our wedding, it’s better than the throne you’re destined to sit on. Fit for the future king of this kingdom,” Seongwoo doesn’t know where he gets his thick skin from, pushing Minhyun’s hand along his inner thigh and closer towards his crotch. _“My dick.”_

 

Minhyun takes a few seconds before flushing pink, matching the red of Seongwoo’s ears but he laughs lowly in appreciation. Seongwoo’s bluntness is one of his most charming points. He gives Seongwoo’s thigh a possessive squeeze, really digging his fingers into the warm flesh for the very first time. Minhyun earns a loud hitch in Seongwoo’s breath, enjoying the other prince’s response.

 

It’s as pleasant sounding as he remembers.

 

Minhyun could only blurt out a short reply at Seongwoo’s invitation. “I’d be the judge of that.”

 

He pulls Seongwoo’s face closer before kissing him.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Fuck._ Seongwoo curses mentally when Minhyun looks up at him, his gaze so dark he manages to feel the weight of Minhyun’s lust. The Crown Prince is a lot more intense than Seongwoo had expected, matching him with equal fiery passion in their messy kisses.

 

Their union is filthy, sinful, _indulgent._

 

“Faster,” Minhyun slides his tongue against Seongwoo’s jawline, tasting the salt of his sweat and skin. “I can take more.”

 

“Patience, I’m trying not to tear your ass apart.”

 

“You can try but I don’t think you can, I’ve had thicker dicks than yours.”

 

“Oh fuck them, my dick is made for opening up asses like yours,” Seongwoo growls, taking Minhyun’s bait and pumping his oiled fingers inside of Minhyun’s butt faster. He doesn’t appreciate his husband mentioning unknown men during their first time. “You’re such a needy little thing.”

 

“I’m not needy, I know what I want,” MInhyun smirks in response. Seongwoo’s cock is a nice size, not as thick as Minhyun’s but it makes up for it with length, he’d probably stab nicely against his sweet spots without much trying. “I want you in me, _I want your cock in me_ , I need you, _Seongie._ ”

 

Seongwoo wants to speak but he can’t as he blushes at Minhyun’s words, his heart fluttering frantically in his chest. Seongwoo is embarrassed that he’s feeling embarrassed, he’s supposed to the blunt one that says things that make people flustered. He feels strangely vulnerable, with Minhyun looking at him with hungry eyes, devouring him with his desire.

 

A slightly smug grin flashes on Minhyun’s face before it shifts into concern. “Suddenly so shy?” Minhyun murmurs, shifting against the mattress to pull Seongwoo closer in between his outstretched legs. “Take your time, love.”

 

 _Love._ Seongwoo doesn’t miss the pet name and he chuckles softly at Minhyun’s change of prerogative, such a considerate lover. Minhyun is also very pretty, _intoxicating_ as he rides back onto the slim digits inside of him. The heat of Minhyun’s ass is enticingly warm around Seongwoo’s fingers, making filthy squelching noises and it’s only then does Seongwoo decide he has stretched out Minhyun enough.

 

“Remember what I said earlier, Minhyunnie?” Seongwoo teases while stopping his fingers inside of Minhyun, taking in the sight of the crown prince baring himself; from Minhyun’s hard nipples to Minhyun’s hard dick leaking precum against his navel. Seongwoo thinks he’s the luckiest man alive, with such a beautiful husband making little noises under him.

 

“I swear if you don’t start putting your dick in me, I’m going to flip around and fuck you instead,” Minhyun retorts, clenching around Seongwoo’s fingers in dissatisfaction as they’re just shy of reaching where he wants them to reach.

 

Seongwoo huffs while twisting his fingers, earning a low moan from Minhyun. “You’re so fucking needy, I didn’t think you were like this. You want my dick that much?”

 

“Been thinking about it,” Minhyun grabs Seongwoo’s neck to press their lips together, groaning into Seongwoo’s mouth when he feels the hard line of Seongwoo’s cock pressed up his stomach. “I’ve been thinking about you since I confessed to you, I’ve been thinking about it longer than that in fact. I’ve been thinking about your dick since Daniel has the privilege to ride it almost everyday for a week after our wedding.”

 

Seongwoo’s mouth goes dry. “You knew?”

 

“The castle walls are thinner than they seem. Daniel must have loved sitting on you, it was very frustrating to hear the sounds of you two having your joyrides. Did you know _how hard_ it was to work with two attractive men having sex just a room away from you? I have to say that I’m very happy you have a nice cock like I imagined you to have, I was feeling a little jealous of Daniel.” Minhyun says seriously while Seongwoo’s mouth goes drier. “So are you going to _finally_ let me take a seat on your dick, Seongwoo?”

 

“Yeah?” Seongwoo nods dumbly, a strangled sound coming out of his mouth. It seems that Seongwoo’s bluntness is also starting to rub off on Minhyun.

 

“Good boy,” Minhyun praises casually and a shiver immediately runs down Seongwoo’s spine as Minhyun moves to hover just right over his cock. Seongwoo helps by steadying Minhyun’s thighs and holding the base of his cock, positioning Minhyun’s rim against the blunt head. Minhyun’s jaw drops slowly along with him, enjoying the stretch of Seongwoo’s cock inside his ass.

 

Seongwoo’s cock is so hard, so hot and so fucking _long_ it drives up against Minhyun’s prostate instantly. Minhyun gasps while bracing himself against Seongwoo’s chest, moaning when the last few remaining inches of Seongwoo’s slicked cock breaches him. It’s a pleasurable kind of hurt and Minhyun whimpers as Seongwoo shifts to grind his dick inside his ass, fucking him with short thrusts.

 

“Seongie, oh god, _please_ , _o-oh._ ”

 

“Minhyunnie,” Seongwoo wheezes, reveling in the feeling of Minhyun’s ass squeezing tightly around his cock. He can feel Minhyun’s thighs flexing as he holds Minhyun’s hips steady, bouncing his husband onto his cock. The image of Minhyun flushed and sweaty while his little hole stretches open to take the size of his dick makes Seongwoo’s brain short circuit, sending multiple sparks throughout his limbs.

 

It’s better than Seongwoo had imagined, letting Minhyun ride him like his life depends on it. Seongwoo fucks Minhyun steadily, meeting Minhyun’s ass with his cock each time he slams down. Minhyun is generous with his sounds as he’s fucked, letting Seongwoo know where to thrust deep inside of him.

 

“Faster baby, didn’t you say that this is your seat? This is where you belong, Minhyunnie.”

 

“Fuck off, I can’t go anymore faster,” Minhyun whines, his dick spitting precum down the length as Seongwoo fucks him smoothly, each stab of his cock making his ass _clench_ because of how often his prostate is being abused. There’s embarrassingly wet sounds as Minhyun slides down Seongwoo’s cock, his rim getting puffier and _slutty_ for Seongwoo because Seongwoo is just _that_ good at opening up his ass.

 

“What, your legs have no more strength to go faster? And you said you’re going to make me cry whether you bottom or top,” Seongwoo teases, slapping Minghyun’s ass once when he slides up Seongwoo’s dick. “You should go horse riding more often, or you can ride me for practice.”

 

“Oh shut up, I’m out of touch,” Minhyun grunts, his legs starting to tingle from exertion. Minhyun is also sure that some of the tingles are coming from the pleasant buzz of grinding on Seongwoo’s lap. “I haven’t had sex since I’ve married you.”

 

Seongwoo’s rhythm stutters as his eyes go wide at Minhyun. “Really?”

 

“Really, but it wasn’t anybody’s fault. I was busy with state matters and getting used to heading court meetings.” Minhyun hums, reaching out to cup Seongwoo’s cheek before pecking him on the lips. “I shall hold you accountable for riding practice, I’m not stopping until your dick falls off in the future.”

 

A shaky incredulous laugh escapes Seongwoo. “I’d like having my dick attached to me.”

 

“I like you with a dick too, I’m sure someone else does too.” Minhyun chuckles before making a very talented shift of positions, using his upper body strength to push Seongwoo against the mattress without Seongwoo’s dick slipping out. Minhyun leans on top Seongwoo’s chest, pinning him against the mattress and trying his best to ride back on Seongwoo’s cock. “Fuck me if you want to go faster, Seongie. Fuck me-”

 

“-Fuck!” Minhyun yells when Seongwoo snaps, planting his legs firmly against the mattress as he fucks into Minhyun’s ass. Seongwoo thrusts expertly, holding Minhyun’s waist against his hips, effectively keeping Minhyun on his cock while he pumps relentlessly, calves and thighs working beautifully to slide himself inside Minyun where it belongs.

 

Pleasure burns throughout Minhyun, shooting throughout him as Seongwoo cants his hips endlessly, his long cock dragging deliciously against Minhyun’s rim while his balls slap loudly against his asscheeks.

 

“You asked for it, love.” Seongwoo whispers, catching Minhyun’s mouth for a kiss to swallow his moans. “Let your husband make it up to you, for the lack of sex. Shall I fuck you until you come untouched? Make you ride my cock until I fill you up? Do you like the sound of that?”

 

Minhyun nods wordlessly, delirious with pleasure from Seongwoo’s cock fucking him. They’re both extremely turned on, lost within each other’s presence and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Seongwoo rams straight into Minhyun’s bundle of nerves; he fucks Minhyun until his toes are curling and making his thick dick leak profusely as it slaps heavily against his abs.

 

“S-Seongwoo, fuck-k, Seongie fuck, _please-_ ” Minhyun’s speech is lost as Seongwoo’s cock manages to lodge itself even deeper inside him, making Minhyun tremble uncontrollably. Seongwoo rolls his hips in a dirty swivel and Minhyun _loses it,_ Seongwoo’s cock is already making him feel _too full_ and it pushes _hard_ against his sweet spot, making Minhyun muffle his cries into Seongwoo’s chest.

 

“Are you about to come, _Hyunie-ah?_ ” Seongwoo asks, throwing his head back in pleasure while he thrusts.

 

“Yeah Seongwoo, _yes!_ ” Minhyun shivers at the strained huskiness of Seongwoo’s voice, making his dick spill another rope of precum in warning.

 

Minhyun’s body goes taut with pleasure, his fingers digging into Seongwoo’s shoulders while Seongwoo delivers breath stealing thrusts one after another. Seongwoo pulls his dick out to the tip, making sure that Minhyun could _feel_ the blunt head before slamming back in hard. Seongwoo’s cock sends jolts of electricity up Minhyun’s prostate, the pace almost punishing with the messy froth of lube and Seongwoo’s precum. Minhyun swears he could feel Seongwoo’s cock getting bigger and harder, swelling in preparation to unload inside his ass like he promised.

 

“You’re mine, Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwoo grunts, forcing Minhyun’s hips down onto his cock before coming.

 

 _“Yours.”_ Minhyun comes completely untouched, overwhelmed by the warm and wet sensation of Seongwoo’s cum filling up his ass. Seongwoo grinds his dick slowly inside Minhyun, helping Minhyun through his orgasm - watching him in awe as he shoots strings of white all over his chiseled abdomen. It makes Seongwoo’s hips jerk, releasing the last of his load inside of Minhyun.

 

They don’t move or speak for a moment, satisfied with staring into the depths of each other’s eyes while boneless and exhausted. Eventually Minhyun lifts himself off Seongwoo’s softening dick, making them both hiss while white leaks messily down the insides of Minhyun’s thighs. Seongwoo makes a satisfied wolf whistle at the sight, smirking while Minhyun rolls his eyes, settling down beside Seongwoo on their newly ‘christened’ bed.

 

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are, with those moles on your face?” Minhyun asks, sweeping Seongwoo’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead before kissing him affectionately on his cheek.

 

“Lots of people, I know I’m pretty without them telling me,” Seongwoo laughs when Minhyun groans. “But I really appreciate you telling me that, you’re very pretty too, my handsome husband.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“You’re the grosser one of us currently, I’m not the one leaking from his ass.”

 

“Excuse me, whose fault is that?” Minhyun scoffs while a smug smile appears on Seongwoo’s face.

 

“Mine, I enjoyed every bit of your tight perky little butt, Minhyunnie,” Seongwoo croons while Minhyun flushes warmly, the post orgasm buzz settling happily between them. “We really should go wash up now though, it’s wouldn't be very fun cleaning dried up cum.”

 

“We? We as in two of us in the shower?”

 

“What’s wrong with showering with you? That’s a next first time we haven’t done yet... too bad I didn’t cry during sex though, I expected more from you-”

 

“Is that a dare, Ong Seongwoo-”

 

“I fucking dare you to-”

 

Minhyun tosses Seongwoo around, cackling maniacally while Seongwoo attempts to slap him away, squawking about his ‘freaky predator’ recovery time. There are stars dancing in Seongwoo’s eyes while he finds himself cornered again. Minhyun pushes Seongwoo into the mattress, kissing him slowly and deliberately; savouring the feel of Seongwoo’s soft lips and the taste of his tongue.

 

 

 

A third voice interrupts Minhyun and Seongwoo’s bubble after a few knocks on their bedroom door.

 

“Um… it’s me, Daniel, I want to talk. I know you’re both in here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! they keep me motivated :) 
> 
> ONGHWANG SMUT BICtHES i may have gone overboard but i needed to dump my flith, it only took a whole 15chapters lol  
> ALSO THANKS FOR 10K HITS AND 600KUDOS, im so thankful and grateful ;_;


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

"I know what’s been happening… Seongwoo, Minhyun let me in please. I saw you two kissing on that day we went surveying the kingdom grounds."

 

Minhyun’s stomach drops at Daniel’s voice while Seongwoo stiffens immediately under the Crown Prince, pushing him aside to gather up their clothes. This isn't the way Seongwoo had wanted to let Daniel find out about them, that he might have feelings that aren’t just platonic for Minhyun. He had wanted to slowly explain himself to Daniel, to tell him that his love for him would never change despite Minhyun owning a part of his heart.

 

Seongwoo had loved Daniel for far too long to replace him with another person so easily, the knight has always been enough, he has always been the pillar of support in Seongwoo’s life. It’s just that Seongwoo’s feelings for Minhyun have developed into something impossible to ignore.

 

Denying his own feelings for Daniel had given Seongwoo unnecessary heartache and unplanned wedding vows to Minhyun in the first place. Perhaps Seongwoo should have seen it coming, the attraction he had towards Minhyun as he had to present himself as Minhyun’s loving and supportive husband to the people around them. Being at odds with Minhyun was constantly tiring and Seongwoo somehow found himself falling for the Crown Prince  along the way.

 

Seongwoo knows by now that sometimes things don’t go the way he expects them to, especially now when Daniel and Minhyun are both significant figures in his life. Seongwoo doesn’t want to lose either of them and he feels like he’s walking precariously on a tightrope suspended over a cliff.

 

Seongwoo catches Minhyun’s equally worried expression, his eyebrows furrowed together like he’s thinking of a proper response as he puts on his pants. Seongwoo frowns at the obvious sight of numerous kiss marks left upon Minhyun’s exposed skin, they’re impossible to hide with such short notice and Seongwoo knows that he’s similarly marked. Seongwoo had been proud of it, seeing the results of consummating his union with Minhyun but he’s worried that it would cause Daniel further hurt.

 

“Are you going to put on your clothes properly?”

 

“What’s the point, Minhyun?” Seongwoo frowns further. “Daniel knows, he even bothered waiting for us to finish before knocking on the door! There’s no point trying to hide it, what are we even supposed to say?”

 

“You don’t have to get snappy with me, I just think it would be less distracting if you weren’t just wearing your underpants.” Minhyun says while draping a matching lounge robe over Seongwoo’s bare body.

 

Seongwoo manages an apologetic smile when Minhyun squeezes his shoulders, the action calming him down slightly. If there's anything Seongwoo is grateful for being made to face Daniel so suddenly, it's the fact that he isn’t facing his insecurities and worries alone. “I’d get the door.”

 

Daniel’s mind goes blank the moment the doors to the princes’ bedroom are opened, Seongwoo and Minhyun greeting him with tight-lipped smiles. Daniel sweeps his gaze over the exposed skin displayed for him, the evidence of passionate sex still fresh upon Seongwoo and Minhyun. He had known that the princes were getting closer, their public displays of affection for the castle dwellers to witness getting more real with time. Now though, Daniel knows for a fact that the attraction between both princes have been cemented - having overheard the pleasured sounds from Seongwoo and Minhyun’s union.

 

"Niel…." Seongwoo begins quietly. "I’m so sorry you had to find out this way."

 

"You should be." Daniel replies, voice equally soft and his fists clenched by his side.

 

Hurt flashes across Seongwoo’s face and Daniel feels his heart ache at the sight. He doesn’t like feeling like this, knowing that he’s a cause of giving pain to Seongwoo but a part of him wants to be selfish, to relish in the fact that he has power over Seongwoo. At least this means that Seongwoo still cares enough about him. “I see that you are adjusting fine without me by your side, Hwang Minhyun is doing a better job than I ever could isn’t he? I was worried that you had nobody to share your burdens with but I guess my worries were for nothing. I get the hint, I really get it now, I’d give you two my blessings-"

 

"Daniel, stop!” Minhyun hisses urgently, pleading for Daniel to understand their intentions. Minhyun knows what it looks like to Daniel, that he’s finally fulfilling his duty as a husband to Seongwoo so Daniel doesn’t need to play that part anymore. “I’m not replacing anyone, the spot which you take up in Seongwoo’s heart is too large for me to fill! You mean so much more to Seongwoo than you know, you aren’t just a knight bound to him!”

 

“He’s right!” Seongwoo nods furiously, reaching to grab Daniel’s right hand, stubbornly making him intertwine their fingers together. “Yes I shall admit that Minhyun owns a part of my heart now but you also own part of it. I love you Daniel, that fact has never changed, I know it’s hard to believe a cheater like me but I can’t lose you! I would rather be tried and executed for adultery-”

 

“Don’t say such things Seongwoo!” Daniel interrupts, squeezing Seongwoo’s hand as tight as he can. Even though Daniel had allowed Seongwoo to hurt him, Daniel would never allowing any harm come close to Seongwoo, it isn’t just what his duties as a knight meant, it’s what his heart wants for his prince. “I would rather have you alive while knowing there’s another man in heart.”

 

Minhyun stands silently for several moments, watching Daniel address Seongwoo from the side as the knight makes no intention of acknowledging his presence. Minhyun supposes he deserves it, being the third wheel of the relationship even if he’s the man legally married to Seongwoo. Minhyun should have just waited for his feelings for Seongwoo to go away, but he also knows it’s impossible when he failed to do so for Daniel.

 

Minhyun doesn't understand why he had to have feelings for Daniel. Why did that also turn into developing feelings for Seongwoo? Minhyun’s whole world had been captured and subjected to these two men who had casually walked into his bedroom for the first time months ago. This continued up and down roller coaster relationship is sapping at everyone’s energy. Minhyun can’t even remember his life before meeting Daniel, everything revolves around him now, Seongwoo included and it grapples at Minhyun’s fears.

 

Minhyun is too invested to walk away now, having boldy taken the first step to seek out Seongwoo’s love. They’re slowly destroying each other by not addressing the issue at hand and Minhyun doesn't know how much longer they could go on like this before something unforgivable happens.

 

Maybe it already had.

 

Seongwoo doesn't know what to feel when Daniel lifts up his hand, pressing a tender kiss upon his knuckles. He's lived about half his life with Daniel and he can't imagine living without him, even if it’s certainly selfish making Daniel follow his whims and desires. Seongwoo holds too much power over Daniel and it makes his heart ache so badly. How could he ever make it up to Daniel?

 

He can’t. Seongwoo _knows_ he can’t.

 

There had been historical records of Kings having inner courts - multiple partners, concubines, imperial consorts to ensure a powerful royal rule. It might had been an acceptable practice many centuries ago, but Seongwoo knows it’s not the case currently with Daniel. The dynamics of the royal court and society as a whole have evolved into a more monogamous stance to prevent inter-relationship detriment and conflict.

 

“I don’t even know what to say to you, Daniel.”

 

“Me neither.” Daniel responds, a trace of bitterness in his tone. He never had any option but to follow Seongwoo around, his life had belonged to the prince the moment he met him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo’s chest tightens, feeling his lungs struggle to keep working when a drop of moisture falls onto the back on his hand. Why does he always seem to make Daniel cry? Hopeless frustration fills Seongwoo. No matter what he did, he has always been that selfish prince who had grown up from a much too privileged place. “I still love you Daniel, I really, really do. Nobody can ever replace you, I can’t imagine a life without you by my side… but... I don't know how to stop myself from loving Minhyun either."

 

"I know, Seongwoo I already know. I suppose I just like to pretend that I’m someone more important than I really am. But guess what is the really stupid thing? I still love you, I wish I could hate you but I really fucking can’t," Daniel chokes up, words leaving him in an explosive rush despite being unable to fully express how much he feels. It’s apparent that Daniel is always too much of a soft-hearted coward to fight for more, he could never escape the prince standing in front of him; both physically and emotionally. “Damn it, Seongwoo, go and love Minhyun, love him the best way you can!”

 

Seongwoo takes a large breath of air, bearing the new wave of pain at Daniel’s response. Seongwoo understands Daniel’s hurt and anger, he knows what it feels like believing that you’ve been cast aside because the one you loved loves another. Even now, Daniel still wants the best for Seongwoo.

 

"I’m sorry, I am so sorry,” Seongwoo exhales miserably, his eyes stinging harshly when he sees the dark aching inside Daniel’s eyes. Seongwoo aches to rush forward and hug Daniel, to hold him and caress away every bit of misery etched across Daniel’s face... but how could he now when Daniel is resistant towards him? The knight’s shoulders are sharp with tension, his whole figure shying away from Seongwoo like he’s afraid that he would make a wrong move.

 

“I’d I know I’ve wronged you, what did I ever do to deserve you? I am sorry... I’d go down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, if that can make you feel just a little better-"

 

“Stop! You’re a prince, you can’t beg anyone for anything, especially not me! I don’t allow you to, I’d never allow you!” Daniel just about snaps, raw with pain as he tugs Seongwoo up, preventing the prince from kneeling. Daniel chooses to believe in Seongwoo, that the pain and remorse in Seongwoo’s eyes are much too sincere to be false. Why would Seongwoo lie to him anyway? He had nothing to gain.

 

Daniel lets Seongwoo lean on him however and it takes all of his resolve to not tremble in Seongwoo’s embrace. There is nothing Daniel could ever do to stop Seongwoo from doing as he pleases, even if it means sharing a part of his heart with another man. He missed being in Seongwoo’s arms, he had really missed being close to his prince and he hates that he can’t be as selfish as he wants to be. Seongwoo loves him so much that he would put aside his status as a prince, a future king to beg on his knees for him. Seongwoo still has love for Daniel and that’s all that matters to him in the end.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

Minhyun flinches when Daniel suddenly address him with the formal title, while still cradling Seongwoo’s teary face to his neck with a hug. Daniel notices the look of apprehension and worry Minhyun’s face but he deliberately fixes an unwavering gaze upon him, making the Crown Prince want to fidget. “Seongwoo is the man you’ve vowed to love, to protect and care for him during his entire life. Can I trust you to do that for him? That you will love him for as long as you live, _Hwang Minhyun?_ ”

 

Minhyun nods wordlessly, not missing the threat concealed within Daniel’s words. Normally he would have taken offence at the rudeness displayed at him so insolently but Minhyun manages to crack into a tiny grin when he sees Daniel pressing a kiss onto Seongwoo’s forehead.

 

"I don't understand you... Kang Daniel, you’re taking this easier than I thought.” Minhyun says when he locks his eyes directly with Daniel’s, the challenge in the knight’s eyes apparent and firey despite being wet with tears just moments ago.

 

“Someone told me that I had to stop running away and that I’m worth more than I think I am. Also I’ve just finally really realised that.”

 

“I see.” Minhyun mumbles simply, while taking the chance to move closer to the hugging duo before second guessing himself. Daniel tenses when Minhyun stands in front of him but he doesn’t retreat from the taller man. “Daniel, I would like to apologise also. I know my words don’t mean much at this point but I really do love Seongwoo, I care so much about him… also I hope you can see that _we_ care about you.”

 

“Niel, Minhyun is saying nothing but the truth,” Seongwoo pipes up after letting Daniel go, wanting him to understand that they truly care about him, that he has a place in their lives. “You’re worth so much, you’re irreplaceable treasure.”

 

“Treasure?" Daniel lets out a sharp bark of laughter, hearing Seongwoo’s ridiculous comment. If that really is the case, why did Seongwoo’s heart manage to sway for another man? “I certainly don’t feel that way.”

 

Minhyun frowns along with Seongwoo, both of them making mental promises to cherish Daniel so much he feels like treasure. Minhyun pushes Seongwoo closer to Daniel, making them entwine their fingers together like they’re about to exchange wedding vows. “Well, you’re wrong, I can safely say that Seongwoo loves you more than me and I want you to start believing in that. I promise that I’m not trying to steal him away from you.”

 

For a brief moment, Daniel starts believing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being in the physician’s hall always makes Minhyun nervous, ever since he’s been tasked to head the state meetings on behalf of the Hwang King. It’s common knowledge within the royal court that his father’s health isn’t the best and Minhyun doesn’t like the fact that he’s visiting the physician’s hall more than he should. It always manages to make him uneasy.

 

Hwang Minkyung is a capable ruler, intelligent and more liberal than the nobles of the court handpicked by him during his youth and Minhyun’s late grandfather. Despite advice from the people around him to rest, Minkyung still works behind the scenes for as long as his body allows him to. He always had the kingdom’s well being in his thoughts and Minhyun isn’t sure if he would ever fill the shoes left worn by his father. It has been close to a year, being put onto the throne earlier than Minhyun should have been - but there’s still a few handfuls of nobles not seeing eye to eye with him despite his efforts.

 

If his mother were still here, perhaps things would be easier, with his father still ruling the kingdom with their combined influence. But right now, Minhyun hardly ever gets a night of restful sleep, his mind wandering towards his father and the state matters during his waking hours. At the very least he has Seongwoo to hold onto, and... another sturdy person to lean onto if everything goes smoothly like he hopes.

 

Minhyun is also sorry that he doesn’t have many opportunities to spend more time with his father; due to the busy schedules he's been having. Minhyun is very much aware of his father’s increasingly frequent coughing fits, having being diligently keeping track of the Hwang King’s health with the royal healers. As if it wasn’t enough on Minhyun’s mind, with the underlying case of corruption that is riding the currents of the royal court.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your Highness! H-His Majesty, he has collapsed!”

 

Minhyun tosses everything aside, rushing out of the study.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated.
> 
> hi guys sorry for the long wait, i'm not very satisfied with this chapter, there was a struggle. ive read your comments and ive tried to strike a balance between angst and not so much angst because honestly ive felt like the story is starting to drag. i have to admit that im losing momentum, with real life commitments. i'm not giving up on this fic but expect less frequent updates from my usual weekly schedule . i still hope you enjoy this chap


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t heed the frantic calls from his stewards to slow down, to take care of himself himself in his haste. He ignores every noble he passes on the way to his father’s bed chambers, nearly tripping over more than twice on every flight of stairs he took. Minhyun is trembling, not just by exertion alone by the time he reaches the King’s quarters.

 

The Royal Healer and the maidservants are all startled by Minhyun’s unannounced arrival, jumping in their spots when the Crown Prince barges through the doors loudly. Minhyun feels his knees about to give way when he sees how frighteningly pale his father looks, his cheeks devoid of any hint of colour.

 

“Drop the formalities for now, how is my father, Sungwoon?”

 

Sungwoon bows impossibly low, going onto his knees with his forehead touching the floor in the most humbling form of apology. Minhyun’s heart sinks further, able to guess the meaning of the unspoken implication behind the Royal Healer’s actions. If Ha Sungwoon, the best healer in the kingdom who has looked after the royal Hwang family since as long as Minhyun could remember couldn’t save his father, who else could?

 

_No, this can’t be! Please, please, please be alright!_

 

“His Majesty’s health has taken a sudden turn for the worse, his lung condition has been affected by his recent loss of appetite. I’ve prescribed him with the best medicine we have, Your Highness.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t miss the cautious and shaky tone Sungwoon’s voice has taken. The Royal Healer is jumpy and avoiding the topic, like he’s afraid of igniting the Crown Prince’s wrath; which is very understandable as they’ve lost the Queen not too long ago under his care. Minhyun doesn’t plan on punishing Sungwoon, he understands that everyone’s time on earth is limited and he just needs to hear the truth to properly brace himself for the future.

 

“Is there anything else that you should be telling me? You don’t have to be so jumpy around me.”

 

“I’m... afraid that I can’t do anything much more for His Majesty,” Sungwoon admits nervously, going pale as he’s unable to face the Crown Prince. “I’ve never seen such a condition where someone’s lungs just suddenly gives up on them…. Forgive this useless servant… I’m already doing my best, Your Highness. I’m sorry.”

 

Minhyun just about breaks, the room suddenly feeling much too suffocating. _This is too soon, way too soon!_ He chews on his lower lip, struggling to compose himself as he impatiently asks everyone to give him some peace by leaving the room. Minhyun doesn’t forget to thank Sungwoon for his efforts, nodding through the first teardrops welling up in his eyes when the healer says that he would bring the King his medicine soon.

 

“My son, Minhyun… come.”

 

Minhyun clenches his jaw tight when he hears his father beckon for him, his voice low and weak with fatigue. He moves towards the Hwang King, sitting beside him on his bed. The seriousness of the situation hits Minhyun, fully taking in the sight of how frail his father looks, the King’s illness is incurable and he’s living on the last of his final days.

 

“Father… I can’t lose you, what shall I do without you? What am I ever going to do? How can I rule the kingdom without your guidance?” Minhyun asks shakily, holding his father’s outstretched hand. “How, h-how am I going to live losing you so soon after mother?”

 

“You are doing fine, you’re a capable son, you can do just a great job as me while ruling the kingdom,” Minkyung smiles sadly, caressing Minhyun’s cheek. It’s a struggle to even do such a simple action, he constantly feels cold and tired but he’s glad that he could feel the warmth radiating from his son’s presence. “And you have people to live for, I don’t want to hear such things from you. There are thousands of lives resting upon your shoulders-”

 

“Father! You can’t-”

 

“I’m not Minhyun, not just yet, I still have some fight in me left,” Minkyung interrupts, exhaling noisily before starting another coughing fit. He frowns when he sees Minhyun’s saddened face, his tears flowing freely from his eyes. “My only regret is not seeing the results of your hard work, I know I can trust you to rule the kingdom well alongside with Seongwoo….”

 

“I’d make you proud, I promise to make you proud, I promise we will.”

 

“But you’ve already have,” Minkyung smiles wryly. “I’m proud of the both of you, I’m sure your mother would also be very happy to have such capable sons…. I have a request to make.”

 

“Anything father, _anything._ I’d try my best to fulfill your wishes.”

 

“The court is steeped with tradition and strict policies, I’ve always wanted to change it and I really believe that Seongwoo is the the right person to rule the kingdom with you. The nobles are growing complacent with their age and Seongwoo’s heart is pure and he always looks for the best of our people, I want you to cherish him. Seongwoo’s charm and intelligence is an asset… along with the knight you’ve requested as a condition… I can see why the both of you like him, this Kang Daniel. You’re an adult so I shall trust that you know what you’re doing, like that night during Minki’s birthday ball….”

 

The Hwang King pauses shortly, looking at his son meaningfully. Minhyun panics briefly under the gaze of this father, his dark eyes wise and knowing; so alert and alive despite suffering from a terminal illness. It’s been years since Minhyun had felt like this in front of his father; fearful and guilty after being caught in a lie.

 

“H-How did you know?” Minhyun asks when his father shows no obvious sign of disapproval.

 

“I have people like Daniel, but knights of even higher calibre and talent. They’re the secret guard, a rank higher than the elite knights pledged to serve only the rulers of this kingdom. Nobody knows about them other than the Kings and Queens. I’ve gotten some information from them about about my very adventurous son. _Two men coming out from your bedroom on the same night, Hwang Minhyun?_ ”

 

Minhyun freezes. “Father, it isn’t what you think it was-”

 

“It doesn’t matter to me now, as long as it does not affect the kingdom, I can close my eyes to it. Just _never_ let this information get out. The royal court would have a riot if they heard of it. Can you promise me that?”

 

Minkyung smiles in satisfaction when Minhyun nods dumbly, at a loss of words due to his surprise of his father knowing about his relationships. The Hwang King glances to the window nearest to his bed, where he knows his secret guards are waiting to be introduced, it’s time to pass on his will.

 

“You know Jonghyun but these two are Guanlin and Daehwi, they’d be your biggest chess pieces in flushing out the corrupt. I predict worse things coming soon, they’re getting more daring as we speak.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody knew what the cause was, when the first signs of the Hwang King’s illness caught the attention of the royal court. He has never been frail, always been strong enough to hold the kingdom upon his shoulders, so it was a surprise when he first fainted after complaining to the Royal Healer about recent headaches.

 

Sungwoon couldn’t find anything wrong with the King physically, thus diagnosing him with heartache - a condition that resulted from the passing of the Queen. It had been too late to do anything about the King’s well being, whatever had caused his health to deteriorate had already left its mark.

 

The corners of Minhyun’s lips starts quivering at the thought of losing his father again. He’s only twenty four, he’s supposed to inherit the throne much later and rule the kingdom under the guidance of his parents; but life had different plans for them. Both the Hwang King and Queen didn't have the chance to see Minhyun’s life beyond the first year of his wedding.

 

"This is a nightmare. My life is turning out  to be a tragedy."

 

“Don’t say that, stop being so hard on yourself," Seongwoo scolds softly while resting his hands onto Minhyun’s slumped shoulders. Seongwoo massages soothing circles upon Minhyun’s back, attempting to comfort the Crown Prince in the only simple way he knows how. Seongwoo knows he can’t do much for Minhyun’s increasing sense of dread but at least he can anchor Minhyun down and take away some of his stress.

 

Minhyun feels like he’s being weighed down by bad news one after another, there’s too much to do, so much to plan and figure out. The royal treasury running out of funds, the worsening of governance as the ministers fight among themselves. People, animals and crops suffering at the last hints of drought still staying longer, rumours of corruption and scandals within the nobles gaining momentum and more, but Minhyun would rather not think about them right now.

 

“How could I not? Just when I thought things were looking better for once, that we’re getting closer on the trail left behind by the corrupt,” Minhyun laughs shortly, humourless and mocking. The idea that the royal court nobles are more concerned about conserving their wealth than helping the kingdom doesn't sit well with him. “Life had to tell me that my father had fallen seriously ill, just great, my life is going fucking great.”

 

“Everyone has their time to go…. I know it’s hard losing people close to us but we have to accept the fact they can’t always be around us forever.”

 

“I know that, I know. It’s just really not easy,” Minhyun smiles weakly when Seongwoo take a seat next to him, cradling him into his side and keeping him there. “At least he can be reunited my mom in heaven without suffering in poor health anymore.”

 

“I’m sure she’s looking out for him.” Seongwoo says gently, squeezing Minhyun closer. “You are going to wear yourself out if you keep thinking about the inevitable, it will harm your health.”

 

“He’s right you know, it’s not healthy living in constant worry.” Daniel speaks up from the sidelines after watching both princes at the gardens for the past fifteen minutes.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel had heard about the news of the Hwang King collapsing not long after Minhyun, as the people closest to him. Usually the news would have spread like wildfire, anything concerning the King’s health but he’s living on the last of his days, there’s no telling what tremors it could create in the Royal Court so suddenly - especially when there’s corruption at work.

 

Seongwoo had immediately went on a search to find Minhyun, with Daniel following behind him closely. They had found Minhyun staring blankly into a fish pond at one of the garden pavilions inside the castle grounds. Seongwoo had always been a kind person, it’s natural and expected for him to extend his comfort to Minhyun; acting as an anchor and keeping him grounded like he did for Daniel his entire life.

 

Minhyun perks up slightly at Daniel’s voice, mildly surprised as he catches the knight’s watchful gaze. Daniel’s eyes are surer and warmer than anything he had shown Minhyun previously. Seongwoo smiles at the small interaction between both men, affection bubbling up inside his chest as Daniel is also trying his best to slowly accept Minhyun. As much as Daniel had the right to not give a care about Minhyun, he isn’t that apathetic towards the Crown Prince that meant a large part of Seongwoo’s life.

 

“There are also other important matters at hand,” Daniel says gently, his words slowly seeping into Minhyun’s consciousness. “You’re the Crown Prince of this kingdom, _Minhyun._ ”

 

The knight is right, Minhyun has to be strong for the kingdom and its people, not just for himself; it’s still his duty no matter how much his heart aches at the moment. Minhyun could only hope that the ache and regret inside his chest would disappear as fast as they appeared.

 

Minhyun doesn't miss the tender way Daniel says his name either, the lack of animosity reassuring during the current struggle of accepting his inevitable loss. It's not as much of a open gesture like Seongwoo’s embrace, but the fact that Daniel is referring to him by his name again makes Minhyun feel oddly comforted. Minhyun had feared that it would be difficult living alongside Daniel, making him cautious about seeking out Seongwoo due to his worries about offending Daniel in some way but the knight had conveyed his understanding by gracing Minhyun with his presence.

 

It makes Daniel all the more precious, Minhyun can’t imagine himself ever matching the knight's patience and selflessness. “It's okay to feel like you’ve losing a part of yourself, we know how much the king means to you, it’s never easy accepting the loss of someone close to you. But one thing for sure, he’s proud  of you and would want you to rule this kingdom in his stead after his time-”

 

Minhyun’s heart nearly jumps when Daniel suddenly kneels before him, bowing in respect and submission with slightest hints of a smile. “You’ll be a good king, Your Highness."

 

“You have us beside you.” Seongwoo smiles when Minhyun reaches out to pull Daniel onto his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

HanGyeom laughs at the news brought to him by his servant, his loud laughter ringing throughout the room after hearing about the Hwang King collapsing. It’s a piece of news he has been waiting to hear for a long time, ever since he became the Prime Minister of the kingdom decades ago.

 

For far too many years, Hwang Minkyung has been wasting resources upon the people, needlessly spending the kingdom’s wealth on building diplomacy and governance. It’s pointless going to such lengths, on the people who could never contribute anything for the kingdom, the nobles of the royal court are the ones holding the kingdom together.

 

Why should they, as the ones with a rightful claim to the wealth of the kingdom, share the privilege to the average uneducated scum of the kingdom lands? The drought should have gotten rid of them, the leeches struggling to survive, the burdens in the kingdom.

 

The Hwang King was a fool for not listening to his advice, he had been too liberal of a ruler, going against the traditions put into place by the great kings before him, this is Hwang Minkyung’s fate - retribution, the law and order of the universe finally working its magic.

 

“Why aren’t you celebrating, my dear friend?” HanGyeom asks JeongSoo, the minister who has been working closely with him during the entire time under Hwang Minkyung’s rule. “For years we’ve watched the foolish king squander our wealth away and now we can finally hold onto our prized possessions! The king is on the last of his days!”

 

“I d-don’t see the point of celebrating, the loss of our King is not news worthy of being happy about, he has taken care of our kingdom for many years after all,” JeongSoo stutters, much to the irritation of Prime Minister Han. It makes HanGyeom see red, slamming his fists onto the table at the other minister’s hesitation.

 

“I thought you were a brilliant mind, don’t tell me you’re as foolish as that idiot King! The reality is that you’ve already doomed to the gallows along with me, it’s too late for you to back out now! Either you continue using your brains and I’d reward you by promoting your rank from Head Finance Minister or I’d find someone else more capable! You’re nothing but a small chess piece to me in this game!”

 

JeongSoo pales in alarm, at the thought of being replaced. He knows that HanGyeom is a ruthless man, hungry and unstoppable in his quest for power. HanGyeom had even tried marrying his children to the Crown Prince several times, offering them like mere tokens for better leverage in his status as the future heir’s father. He could never understand why Hwang Minhyun wouldn’t marry his children, they were the epitome of everything a noble should be - educated, beautiful, influential and high-blooded.

 

The Prime Minister would do _anything_ for his appetite. He would certainly make the Head Finance Minister his scapegoat for the crimes against the kingdom. JeongSoo smiles weakly in an attempt to placate the Prime Minister, being soft-hearted will only lead to his unfortunate downfall.

 

“What are your plans after this, HanGyeom?”

 

“I’m glad you’re awake enough to come to your senses, I almost thought I lost a comrade.”

 

“No Sir, you’d always have my support to the end.”

 

HanGyeom smirks at JeongSoo’s response, that’s one less thing to worry about, now that he has the finance minister’s loyalty. His words were sharp enough to shake the foundation of JeongSoo’s principles. HanGyeom is the oldest and most influential noble in the royal court, how else would he have held onto his position as Prime Minister for decades without being a bit callous. Only the strongest survive shall survive in this world and he’d never stop until he becomes the strongest.

 

“That new thorn in my flesh, Hwang Seongwoo. I don’t like my possessions taken away from me. _Get rid of him,_ I’ve wasted far too much of my time to have an obstacle like him in my plans.” HanGyeom orders and JeongSoo swallows against his conscience, nodding in acquiesce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s eyes darts around nervously from side to side.

 

He has the feeling that someone else other than Daniel is following him, a darker presence in broad daylight with ill-intentions. By no means is Seongwoo a paranoid prince, a royal afraid of stepping out of the castle but he’s sure that the quick rushing of blood through his veins is warning him about the man suspiciously appearing at the corner of his sight constantly.

 

The veiled hat covering the man’s face doesn’t help Seongwoo feel better.  _It can't be, right?_

 

Seongwoo moves into a brisk pace, deciding to take a shortcut to the local magistrate building in attempt to shake off his stalker. Better safe than sorry. Seongwoo curses at his own stupidity when he realises he’s cornering himself into an alleyway, away from the public crowd. Cold sweat begins forming on Seongwoo’s forehead as the footsteps behind him get louder and faster, his brain coming into the conclusion that an assassin is here for his life.

 

_Fuck._

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widens at the sight when he turns around to meet his potential aggressor. _Goddammit! Why did I have to be right?_ Seongwoo nearly stumbles onto his butt, jumping away from danger as the man barely misses him.

  
_“Daniel!”_ Seongwoo yells as the dagger slashes at him for a second attempt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated as always :)  
> sorry for not replying to comments lately, i'm slowly getting back to responding to them. this chapter isn't self-betaed yet.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

“Daniel! Help!” Seongwoo yells while fending off the assassin who had come for his life.

 

The Prince rolls away from his attacker, crouching into a leaping position as he draws his own twin daggers which he keeps concealed within his boots. Luckily, Seongwoo is always prepared when he travels out of the castle. Seongwoo might not be the best swordsman but he has been trained to protect his own life in times where his guards are unable to protect him.

 

Seongwoo curses when he gets kicked in the chest, throwing him off balance onto the floor as the veiled man slashes at him with murderous intent. Seongwoo rolls to the side again, parrying the blow from the assassin with his daggers in a harsh clang of metal.

 

“Just accept your fate, Hwang Seongwoo!” The attacker growls, putting all his might behind his blade that’s caught in between the x-formation of Seongwoo’s daggers.

 

“So you speak, I thought you were mute,” Seongwoo’s voice strains as he struggles to keep up with the assassin. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ There's only so much Seongwoo can do, being tested in a very real fight with a trained killer, hand to hand combat was never a skill he had to prepare for and hone daily like the knights in the kingdom. “Who sent you?”

 

“Don’t make it more difficult for me and yourself, I’d give you a quick death! Die!”

 

“As much as how nice that sounds, never!”

 

Seongwoo kicks out at his attacker’s ankle, sweeping him off his feet by using the man’s veiled hat against him when he’s distracted. If only Seongwoo had a broadsword instead of daggers on him, he’d be able to defend himself better with a longer blade. Seongwoo matches the assassin with swift moves, cold sweat starting to form atop his skin as his muscles sears from defending the punishing pace each stab and slash thrown against him.

 

It’s a difficult feat for Seongwoo to keep up the other man, it’s a miracle that he hasn’t gotten his hands hacked off yet in such a closed ranged fight between short swords as the only form of weapon.

 

Seongwoo curses audibly when the assassin manages to knock away one of his daggers, twisting his arm painfully and kicking it far away from reach. Seongwoo gasps when pain explodes from his right hip, having made a careless move and gotten stabbed in his blind spots by the attacker. The flesh wound burns and Seongwoo screams when the dagger lodged inside the sides of his flesh twist _cruelly_ with the turn of his attacker’s wrist, rendering Seongwoo helpless at the sudden tsunami of fire flooding throughout his pain receptors.  

 

_Is this really the end for me? I’m sorry Minhyun, I’m sorry Daniel, I’ve tried._

 

Seongwoo isn’t that afraid of death, it’s a fearful concept to think about the afterlife but he's mostly worried and regretful about the lives that he’s going to leave behind. Seongwoo still hasn’t mended the bridges between Minhyun and Daniel yet, and he hasn’t fulfilled the task of flushing out the corrupted from the kingdom either. But at the very least, Seongwoo knows that he has done his best, that’s what matters the most right? Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut and raises his head pridefully, wanting to go out dignified as the prince and ruler he’s meant to be.

 

 _I really did try_ , _I love you both-_

 

“Get the hell away from him!” The angry roar of a voice so familiar and dear to him interrupts Seongwoo’s thoughts and Seongwoo nearly cries with relief, because he had thought it was truly the end of him. Seongwoo opens his eyes to see Daniel, blocking the assassin’s dagger away from his chest.

 

“How dare you touch him! _How dare you hurt him!_ ” Daniel roars as he swings his broadsword, pushing Seongwoo out of harm’s way when he kicks at the attacker. Daniel doesn’t hold back at all with his attacks, each swing of his sword swift and dangerous, like a bird of prey slicing through the air on its hunt.

 

Red, bloody welts gashes themselves on the assassin’s clothes and skin and Seongwoo could only watch in awe, pressing his hand onto his stab wound to stop the bleeding as Daniel dominates the fight from the start. The assassin doesn’t get a chance to retaliate under the barrage of attacks from Daniel and Seongwoo almost begins pitying the man, it’s obvious that he’s outmatched by Daniel’s skills who always seemed to be two steps ahead of him; like Daniel is able to predict each of his attempts to block.

 

“Stop! Don’t kill him Daniel!” Seongwoo wheezes when he sees Daniel about to put the his finishing blow across the assassin’s neck. Daniel sends him an unhappy look but he listens, leaving the edge of his sword against the man’s neck. “Tell us who sent you and I’d spare you your life.”

 

“I didn’t think that the Ongs’ pet knight could be so skilled?” The assassin manages to sneer despite being incapacitated. “Must be nice having a prince sucking your coc-”

 

Blood spills in a spray from the assassin’s neck as Daniel doesn’t let him finish the sentence.

 

“Daniel! We could have gotten information from him!”

 

“You know we wouldn’t, assassins like him would kill themselves before they get interrogated,” Daniel says while helping Seongwoo up to his feet, holding the Prince steadfastly in his arms while taking care to not jostle him too much. “And I won’t allow anyone to speak about you like that.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what people say-”

 

Daniel snaps around to look at Seongwoo, his eyes stubborn and unwavering under Seongwoo’s gaze. “It’s matters to me, I know the rumours going around. You’re not like that, you’re better than that.”

 

“Daniel-”

 

“Be quiet and conserve your energy, I need to get you to safety and treatment," Daniel says with his head bowed low and tearing part of his linen coat to tie around Seongwoo’s waist. “And I’m sorry that I took so long to come to your aid, my negligence put you in danger. Please punish me as you deem fit.”

 

“I’m not punishing you, don’t be dumb Daniel. I was the one who went out your sight,” Seongwoo says after catching his breath, still shaken by his close encounter with death. Seongwoo is just thankful that he has trained how to wield a sword in his teenage youth alongside with Daniel; he isn’t that easy of a target to take down. “And don’t give me that face, you should be happy instead.”

 

“You’re telling me to be happy that you got stabbed?” Daniel’s frown goes deeper, disapproving of Seongwoo’s words despite his good intentions. “This is why there are rumours of you showing favouritism towards me. What do you think is the Royal Court going to say when they hear about this?”  

 

“Nothing, because they’re not going to find out.”

 

“Seongwoo! They have to know that there was an attempt on your life! Someone is targeting you, a prince in line for the throne! We can’t keep something as serious as this concealed!”

 

Seongwoo sighs. “Not another word about this, I have my own plans.”

 

“But at least the Crown Prince should-”

 

“He will not hear about this. This is an _order_ , Daniel.” Seongwoo says in the most serious tone he could muster. It’s not very often that Seongwoo would exert his authority over Daniel but Seongwoo knows that Minhyun would definitely worry about him - he already has enough weighing down upon his shoulders at this point. Besides, Seongwoo trusts in keeping his life in Daniel’s hands, the knight shall always keep his safe from any mortal danger.

 

Daniel clenches his jaw, making his dissatisfaction obvious but he nods in the end. “Fine, but that means I have to dispose of the assassin’s body myself.”

 

“And you’ll have my eternal thanks for it.” Seongwoo blinks innocently, but Daniel isn’t fooled. The knight shall listen to his prince for now, to not cause a public argument.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo snaps, giving the knight a look of betrayal the very next morning.

 

The royal healer, Sungwoon bows in respect before leaving the bedroom, leaving behind a rather tense atmosphere between Daniel and a very disappointed Minhyun.  

 

“I’m sorry Seongwoo, but I’ve also pledged my allegiance to Minhyun. He deserves to know and you also deserve the best treatment this kingdom could afford,” Daniel says simply, breaking the promise he had with Seongwoo and feeling like he had to hide behind Minhyun for self-preservation.

 

It isn’t completely Daniel’s fault anyway, Minhyun had noticed that something was off with Seongwoo yesterday, the Ong Prince was paler than usual and was taking care to not exert pressure on his injured side. Minhyun had then confronted Daniel about it, proving his intuition right as Daniel could never totally conceal his concerns about Seongwoo.

 

“Don’t get mad at him, I was the one who figured it out myself. And I should be the one getting mad here instead,” Minhyun grunts pointedly at Seongwoo, to say that Minhyun was worried when he heard about the news would be an understatement. “How could you keep something like this from me?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you more,” Seongwoo admits quietly. “You’re preparing to ascend to the throne soon.”

 

“And you aren’t? You’re ruling this kingdom beside me too! I was so afraid that worse had happened to you, like you had developed a sudden illness. You matter to me, Seongwoo.”

 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. You already have too much going on around you,” Seongwoo smiles softly at Minhyun. He thinks about the common people of the kingdom, the suffering they’ve went through during the drought, the underlying tension of having corrupt ministers in the Royal Court, and the King's worsening health. Minhyun deserves more peace of mind. “Does it really matter now? I’m still alive and to be honest... I kind of liked it, being stabbed by a hard sword?”

 

“.... You’re impossible Seongwoo, cracking jokes about this?”

 

“The adrenaline rush made me feel pretty good about myself after walking away alive actually. I was also rescued by a dashing knight in his missing shining armour.”

 

Minhyun blinks wordlessly for a moment, sharing a glance with Daniel who shrugs his shoulders; seeming to convey - _just accept this, he’s stubborn in his ways._ Minhyun sighs in acceptance, interlocking his fingers with Seongwoo before kissing the back of his hand. As least Seongwoo is back inside the castle safely, Minhyun shall make sure that Seongwoo doesn’t lift a hand for anything while he recuperates.

 

“Just promise me you’d get better soon.”

 

“That goes without saying,” Seongwoo smiles again. “I’d be on my feet in no time.”

 

"Who would plan an assassination attempt on Seongwoo anyway?" Daniel asks, wanting to put up a discussion with Minhyun. Daniel had considered keeping it a secret like he promised Seongwoo earlier but it’s always better to conduct an investigation with more minds working together.

 

“I wish I knew too,” Minhyun says while sitting beside Seongwoo on the bed, forcing Seongwoo to lay down and rest despite his protests. Minhyun casts another glance at Daniel, beckoning him to come towards them instead of standing on the sidelines.

 

Minhyun earns a mixed look from Daniel, an expression of suspicion and something like relief.

 

“I don’t like that you can see through me, you know,” Daniel grunts while sitting himself on the bed bedside Seongwoo and next to Minhyun in the most natural possible way, keeping his expressions impassive instead of grateful. He’s not going to give Minhyun the satisfaction just yet.

 

Minhyun smiles wryly. “And what are you going to do about that?”

 

“Commend you on your observation skills, what else?” Daniel responds.

 

Seongwoo smirks at the quiet stare down between Daniel and Minhyun, the flirty connotation not lost in Daniel’s words. His words aren't meant to come out as a challenge, but it does. Seongwoo can tell that Minhyun is settling into an appreciative mood and Seongwoo feels like he should be damned for liking the fact that Minhyun has a soft smile being directed at Daniel. Seongwoo doesn’t say anything yet, afraid and perhaps also hopeful, wanting this moment to develop into something more.

 

“Uhm... thanks for saving Seongwoo,” Minhyun says softly. It sounds just about as awkward as they both felt, but it’s also earnest. “I can’t imagine losing him to an assassin, he means so much to me and what you did for him also meant a lot too."

 

"It’s my duty,” Daniel shrugs as nonchalantly as possible, like Minhyun should have known his reasons for risking his own well-being to save Seongwoo. _And also because I love him._ The sentence remains unspoken on Daniel’s tongue but everyone in the room could have felt it.

 

“You say it’s your duty but you also do what I can’t for Seongwoo.” Minhyun’s eyes are serious as they meet Daniel’s own. The Crown Prince doesn’t know why but he feels the need to reassure the knight about his presence. Daniel is wanted, he’s needed. “You’re the one of the best swordsmen this kingdom has ever had, you stand beside him, you can protect him whenever I can’t. Seongwoo is blessed to have you, I can sleep peacefully every night knowing that he has you looking out for him. Thank you, Daniel.”

 

Daniel’s throat gets a little tight suddenly, no more comfortable with the emotional undertones of the moment than Minhyun. Daniel wants to do all those for Seongwoo, he wants so very much. The truth is that he doesn’t feel like he really knows how to do those things for Seongwoo, its apparent when he managed to lose sight of Seongwoo and caused him to get hurt physically.

 

But when Minhyun says that Daniel does manage to everything he wants for Seongwoo, he finds himself quietly moved. They had every right to dislike each other but they also understood each other in a way that went deeper than any speech could convey.

 

Daniel gets the gist of why Seongwoo had fallen in love with Minhyun; his previous feelings melting into something similar like acceptance. Daniel supposes that Minhyun too, like Seongwoo had always been a kind person. There are no words Daniel could find and he swallows once as he gestured vaguely towards Seongwoo.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, thank Seongwoo for staying alive long enough for me to rescue him. His stubbornness can be a merit.”

 

“I have no doubts about that. I don’t know how you can handle him at all, I feel like a babysitter sometimes.” Minhyun laughs lowly while Seongwoo gives him an affronted look.

 

"Shouldn’t you be defending your husband’s honour? Though... I have to admit that Seongwoo does need a caretaker looking after him at all times."

 

“Hey!” Seongwoo snaps playfully, realising with a soft jolt that they are using him as banter, teaming up to tease him. He also doesn’t miss the lighter tone Daniel had taken while referring to him as Minhyun’s husband.  It brings a strange swell of relief to Seongwoo, the tense knot that had been developing unknowingly in his gut slowly loosening. “Stop talking bad about me, I’m a fragile person with injury!”

 

“I don’t know about that… someone did say that getting stabbed made him feel more alive,” Minhyun drawls in lazy mirth.

 

“Yeah. Something, something about something hard,” Daniel adds on with amusement as Seongwoo takes the teasing with good humour. Seongwoo shoots them both a playful glare, reckoning that Minhyun and Daniel are enjoying themselves at his expense a little too much, although loving it at the same time.

 

“Ah!” Seongwoo perks up then, suddenly remembering a detail that he nearly missed mentioning. “Daniel, did you find anything suspicious about the attacker? I found his swordsmanship familiar.”

 

“Now that you mentioned it, yes. I don’t recognize the attacker’s face but I found his moves predictable, the lunges and swings he took were very similar to the way... the knights training under the Hwangs would take,” Daniel mentions while Minhyun looks at him with disbelief but the suspicion is gone in a flash as Minhyun nods for him to continue. “I don’t understand how any outsider could fight like that, or have such a fine sword like that in his possession.”

 

When Daniel had disposed of the assassin, he had searched through the body and possessions for clues before burying him. Daniel couldn’t find any lead on who could possibly attack Seongwoo but he did find it odd that the assassin had such a good blade, the finest of any craftsmanship he had seen in a long time. Not only was it very sharp, it was also a symbol of status, the person who had requested for the blade to be crafted had power and wealth.

 

“What... if it was an insider instead?” Seongwoo offers, worrying on his bottom lip with his teeth. “How else could he have recognised me in the public streets of the kingdom?”

 

Minhyun pales slightly in response. _Are things already worse than I thought?_ Minhyun knows that part of the court is unhappy with Seongwoo, for making them part with their wealth to help the common people but he hasn’t considered the thought of the corrupt having the audacity to commit such a criminal deed. By sending an assassin after Seongwoo, this isn’t just a mere embezzlement of funds anymore; _this is a direct attack on the throne._

 

“That would mean that the corrupt officials are getting bolder! This means that it isn’t safe for us to even stay within the castle anymore!” Minhyun grunts in growing irritation, slamming his fists on the armrests of his chair. “I should just get rid off everyone in the royal court if I could, instead of launching an all out investigation, it’s easier that way! Who else can I still trust in this wicked place?”

 

"You know we can’t do that, it would just cause more dissent within the nobles. They would think that the royal family doesn’t trust them any more.” Seongwoo reasons with Minhyun, he understands the Crown Prince’s frustration but it wouldn’t do any good to shake the foundation of the governing power held by the nobles in the Hwang’s Royal Court. “They are still the pillars managing the kingdom, even if they aren’t doing their best possible means for it.”  

 

“But I want you safe, Seongwoo. What if someone comes after you again?”

 

Seongwoo looks over to Daniel, with a small grateful smile. “I have Daniel to save me again, if you’re so worried you can increase security?”

 

“Alright,” Minhyun concedes, sighing as he looks over to Daniel who responds with a wry grin. “I have faith that Daniel would keep you safe but as a small precaution I will have other knights shadowing you also for the time being. Especially when you step outside the castle grounds while we investigate this case. Is that fine with you, Daniel?”

 

“Anything for Seongwoo’s safety is fine with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Humblest apologies Sir, Prince Seongwoo managed to escape alive. Would you like to send someone after him the next time he steps outside of the castle grounds?”

 

Prime Minister HanGyeom looks up from the finance records which he had been studying carefully. Normally he would have developed a heated migraine at the inadequacy of his bumbling servants, who can't even complete such a simple task of removing the smaller obstacles in his quest for power. But HanGyeom also understands the circumstances, he had predicted the failure possibly happening as it took place in broad daylight during the short time period which the prince uses on his trip to the local magistrate.

 

HanGyeom briefly considers the option. It’s tempting to send more assassins after the Ong prince, because they had been so close to disposing of him. HanGyeom was right in thinking that Seongwoo was the easier target, with less attention on him as compared to the Crown Prince.

 

It would also be easier while Seongwoo is injured but security is definitely strengthened around the Ong prince after this first attempt at testing the waters. They have to play it safe now that the royal family knows that someone is aiming for the heirs to the throne. HanGyeom can wait a little more, he’s been waiting for this very moment for decades and his plans will still come to fruition in the end.

 

The Hwang King is on his deathbed, the biggest obstacle already eliminated while only two more stand in his way. Seongwoo is a brilliant, forward looking mind and coupled with Minhyun’s intelligence and familiarity of the court, they are threats to HanGyeom’s existence. They definitely cannot be allowed to live when he comes into power, they would oust him from the throne with the backing of the Ong’s Kingdom if they get the chance.

 

A war isn’t a decision HanGyeom would like to make, he’d have to make it look like an accident or frame the Princes of a crime so unpardonable they would be exiled from the kingdom or even better - _executed on sight._

 

“Not now,” HanGyeom says with a growing smirk, his smile wicked as he sees his rise to the top looming in the horizon. He has finally accumulated enough resources and funds to launch his campaign for the throne. “We have to wait for this matter to quiet down first.”

 

“Understood Sir, I am always ready to serve you.” JeongSoo bows in submission, his voice careful and steady. He doesn’t forget that the Prime Minister is a man callous with his chess pieces. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t ordered for the Finance Minister to get dragged away to the dungeons for failing him. “Would there be anything else this humble servant could do for you?”

 

HanGyeom’s smile widens at the question. “Yes there is, JeongSoo. Gather our forces, the loyalists to a better, stronger ruling regime before the current Hwangs. We’ll strike when it’s the least expected of us.”

 

 

 

 

 

The following days pass slowly, threading almost painfully on a snail’s pace as Minhyun is completely twisted with stress. The summer heat is much too unpredictable, with the weather showing signs of improving or stagnanting the drought within the span of a few hours.

 

It’s a huge concern, as the means to fund the aid for the common people is being stretched to its limits - especially with the corrupt siphoning part of the money. Minhyun knows that he’s been letting them steal from the kingdom far too long, affecting the very survival of their people but he just can’t question the loyalty of Royal Court and launch a full investigation.

 

It’s also not the only thing plaguing Minhyun’s mind, with that state of his father’s health and the growing boldness from the ministers now that the King’s health is made public to them. Without announcing officially to the ministers yet, they have guessed from the prolonged absence of his father during the state meetings. The Royal Court is pushing for a coronation ceremony as quickly as possible - in the midst of worries like the economic slump and the chance of foreign powers taking advantage of the kingdom’s situation to attack - while the King is still alive as they prepare Minhyun for the throne they say.

 

What kind of King would Minhyun be if he throws a coronation party, wasting even more resources while the people are struggling to make it through everyday?

 

Minhyun tries to not dwell on the negative side of things, he has to believe that the kingdom will manage to survive this difficult period. He shall not, _he will not_ let the Hwang’s ruling regime become a laughing stock, an example of failure for future generations to learn form.

 

Minhyun finds himself growing more exhausted each day, with restless nights affecting his ability to function. Luckily there is Seongwoo beside him, his existence anchoring Minhyun down during his time of need. Seongwoo always knows what to say, offering advice without sugar coating them or stroking his ego unnecessarily.

 

The Crown Prince is more than certain that he would have lost his mind, commanding the royal court alone if he wasn’t married to Seongwoo.

 

“Thinking about Seongwoo?” Daniel’s voice interrupts.

 

Minhyun stirs on his seat, snapping back into reality as he recovers himself from staring blankly at nothing in the Grand Hall. _How long have I been sitting here?_ Minhyun wonders for a moment, realising that the state meeting had already ended with the ministers being dismissed for the day. He turns to look at his side, about to ask but he frowns at the empty throne next to him. _I’m such a fool._

 

“What makes you ask that question?” Minhyun asks, eyeing the knight standing in front of him. Daniel had been attending the state meetings in Seongwoo’s stead, under the Ong prince’s request to escort Minhyun around. It’s to Minhyun’s surprise that Daniel had listened without any protest, though he supposes it’s because the castle is the safest place Seongwoo could stay in after Minhyun’s orders for higher security.

 

“Your expression gave it away.”

 

“Really? How so?” Minhyun responds. He likes to think that he has perfected the art of maintaining an impassive face, after years of preparing to deal with the ministers under him. Did Minhyun let himself show emotion, _weakness_ in court so publicly?

 

“I just feel that way,” Daniel hums, speaking comfortably to Minhyun like an old friend. “The way you frown over state matters is different from when you think about Seongwoo. You always look like you have a lot on your mind but when it concerns him you get more erm... contemplative? It’s more quiet, soft and also… sometimes sad? But that’s just me assuming, I might be wrong.”

 

“Am I really that easy to read?” Minhyun doesn’t refute Daniel’s words, offering him a wry smile. “I guess my control must be slipping these days.”

 

“It has been a tiring week after all.” Daniel says simply while looking at Minhyun purposefully, like he knows what the prince is thinking. “You should take your own advice and rest, Your Highness.”

 

Minhyun chuckles at the use of his title, it seems that Daniel has also developed the use of the prince’s rank for Minhyun when he wants to be listened to. It’s a habit that Daniel has around Seongwoo, to reign in the Ong Prince when he gets too out of line. _Is this concern for me just out of obligation?_

 

“I wish I could, but I’m currently working for two people.”

 

“Who said you were working alone though? If you need a second person I’m here, I’m not as familiar with the court and its rules as Seongwoo but I really want to help if possible.”

 

Minhyun’s heart starts beating just a little faster. Is he delusional for thinking that it’s Daniel genuinely wanting to help him? He hasn’t even done anything to warrant Daniel’s concern, Minhyun wants to delude himself into thinking that he has everything figured out in regards to the knight but he hasn’t yet.

 

“I’m glad that to hear that, it’s really appreciated Daniel,” Minhyun pauses for a moment, thinking about the the metaphorical distance between him and Daniel. “Is this due to Seongwoo’s request, to work in his place in the meanwhile?”

 

Daniel looks stunned for a moment and Minhyun manages to flush on cue, having assumed that the knight didn’t want to help him willingly. Minhyun wishes that it could be easier, where they could skip forward into a more happier time without secret assumptions.

 

“It wasn’t an order or anything, I just wanted to.”

 

"But… why? You aren’t obliged to."

 

“Because he cares about you.” Daniel fidgets in his spot, like he’s suddenly cornered by a wall. The difficult wall being Hwang Minhyun himself. “It’s what my heart wants me to feel. When you love someone, you would do anything to make them happy, even when it could be at your own expense at times. And….”

 

“And what?” Minhyun prompts quietly, Daniel’s pause is meaningful when the knight holds his gaze; a sincere indication of his feelings which Minhyun doesn’t make a visible acknowledgement to. Minhyun doesn’t know Daniel yet, he can’t fully understand Daniel yet but he wants to learn how to.  

 

“You make Seongwoo happy, Minhyun, or I would not have hesitated making him mine… but,” Daniel sighs before smiling wistfully, his voice creating a warm rumble inside Minhyun’s chest. “I’ve always owed myself to him. I’ve always belonged in a place inside Seongwoo’s heart but Seongwoo loves you too and I’m very sure that you love him just as much. I’m trying everyday with all my capacity to accept that. I’m slowly learning to do so and… perhaps one day I will also learn how to love you too.”  

 

"I appreciate you telling me this, Daniel. I really hope that you would learn to accept me, I don’t want to be a man who would bring tears to your eyes. There’s always a spot reserved for you, beside him." Minhyun promises.

 

Minhyun wishes he could be more expressive, to make a better case for himself as someone who isn’t going to steal Daniel’s loved one away. Minhyun could only move along with Daniel’s pace, wanting to make him comfortable without coming off too strong or insincere.

 

"I was so afraid of losing him.”

 

“But you aren’t, I can swear upon this kingdom and the throne.” Minhyun says, on his feet at once to move before Daniel and offering him an open embrace. Daniel’s eyes widen slightly, hesitant to touch the prince as it was too sudden. “I'm sorry for making you afraid, if there’s anything I could to make it easier for you-"

 

Minhyun heart leaps in bounds when Daniel wraps his arms around his waist, fingers digging into the fabric of Minhyun’s clothes as he melts against him. Minhyun finds himself sharing a fond smile with Daniel when he sees that the knight is able to pick up on the gist of his feelings. Daniel’s warmth is welcoming, fitting like a puzzle piece next to him.

 

“This is enough, Minhyun.”

 

Daniel is infinitely grateful. _Perhaps the wall isn’t that insacalable after all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your Highness, you should be resting. The Crown Prince would not be happy if he knows you’re here.”

 

Seongwoo waves a dismissive hand at Jonghyun, the King’s knight who had been tasked to look after him in the meanwhile. Minhyun had made sure that there’s always capable people following Seongwoo around in the castle and Seongwoo is starting to feel a little suffocated from the attention.

 

“I’m starting to feel claustrophobic with you following me around, let me be Jonghyun. I’m perfectly fine being in the grand study by myself, I was only stabbed once, Minhyun is acting like I’m missing a limb.”

 

“I don’t think that is how the fear is supposed work, Your Highness. I’m under orders from the future King to take care of you, my life is at stake if you even lose a strand of hair.” Jonghyun responds dryly at the young prince’s constant hand motions to shoo him away.

 

“Well this future King says the other future King’s orders are cancelled, I’d answer to him myself.” Seongwoo huffs, earning a chuckle from Jonghyun before turning away from the knight to look over the open scrolls and parchments spread on the study table. Minhyun had left his work unorganised, something very uncharacteristic of him.

 

 _Minhyun must be so stressed lately._ Seongwoo frowns as he reads the notes written by Minhyun, realising that there isn’t much progress on finding out the mastermind behind the deficits in the Royal Treasury. The ministers under the finance department are the most suspicious, if the way the reports managed by them are anything to go by.

 

There’s one thing Seongwoo still doesn’t quite understand though. It shouldn't be possible for the deficits to go unnoticed at this point when funds are being stretched to the limits, despite the royal court parting with their amassed wealth on a regular basis. It’s almost like the flow of resources is being funneled into another location, with someone powerful covering up the crime. Very few people could hold such influence on the kingdom, which makes it slightly easier as it narrows down to the highest of noble ranks.

 

The state advisor, the generals, the prime minister and various heads of departments are all possible candidates. Seongwoo has the nagging gut feeling that it’s HanGyeom, but he can’t just jump to conclusions without hard evidence yet. Seongwoo has never liked the way the Prime Minister had looked at him, since his arranged wedding with Minhyun. The way Prime Minister Han constantly manages to antagonise Seongwoo during state meetings is also proof of his displeasure against him.

 

A messenger bird flies into the study then, landing on the table in front of Seongwoo. There’s a note attached to the creature’s left leg and Seongwoo feels himself go pale upon reading the neatly written message.

 

_The King isn’t ill, he has been slowly poisoned to his deathbed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated as always :)
> 
> hey guys i'm finally back! sorry for the month long wait, i had to take a break from writing because I felt like everything i wrote was wrong. i took time off to reflect and think about my decisions regarding this story and to be honest i've came to the conclusion that i can't please everyone. as much as i enjoy getting validation (not really validation but more like confirmation that someone is reading), writing is something i do to chill and spread some happiness with.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Minhyun likes to think he’s a kind person, but the moment he gets the news of his father being slowly poisoned he entertains the thoughts of the most painful execution possible for the culprit. Being torn apart by horses wouldn’t be enough, for causing so much suffering to his father.

 

Minhyun has not considered the possibility of his father being poisoned until the message from his secret guard. The Royal Healer couldn’t find anything wrong with the Hwang King’s deteriorating health, there were no traces of poison to be picked up on - meaning that the crime had been done to perfect finesse without detection. Everything wasn’t as simple as it seemed, heartbreak couldn’t have so drastically changed the way the ruler functions. How long did his father get conditioned with poison? Who fed him the venomous substance?

 

Who could be so heinous to meticulously plan out the demise of the kingdom’s ruler?

 

This makes it all the more excruciating for Minhyun, knowing that his father is succumbing to poison instead of illness. He’s failed as the heir in line for the throne but most importantly, he’s someone who failed to save his father. If only Minhyun had been more alert in court, if only he had been more vocal in wanting to refresh the nobles within their ranks, maybe the Hwang King would have been saved. Minhyun had seen the growing contempt in the eyes of the ministers himself.

 

Minhyun shudders with rage, tearing the message before sweeping the contents on his study table to the floor. Seongwoo immediately jumps to Minhyun’s side, reacting to the watery shine of tears spilling from the other prince.

 

It’s the first time Seongwoo has seen Minhyun really cry since their marriage and frankly it’s a sight he never wants to see if possible. Even when the news of his father collapsing broke out, Minhyun just looked like he was in deep thoughts when he was found at the garden pavilions by Seongwoo and Daniel.

 

“Why?” Minhyun whispers brokenly.

 

It’s just a single word but it makes worry and helplessness rush through Seongwoo - there’s nothing he could do to change reality. They can hope that the secret guard is somehow wrong but even then they know it’s wishful thinking. MInhyun has always been in control of his emotions, holding himself as a Crown Prince, but now he’s just another child about to lose his parent.

 

“I can’t even save my father, I can’t even hold onto a single life, how am I going to be King with thousands depending on me? I’m useless! I’m so useless-”

 

“No, stop saying that!” Seongwoo interrupts, miserable while cradling Minhyun’s face. Minhyun’s eyes hold a hollowing look of defeat to them, along with immense hurt and other strong feelings that cannot be fully expressed without him breaking down. Seongwoo doesn’t even know where to begin, it’s unfair that Minhyun has to go through feeling like he’s let down everyone before he has even started.

 

“Stop it! You know what’s happening so stop saying lies, I’ve been neglecting my father so that’s why this happened! I’ve should have been more vocal, more active in court! I’m not enough, I never have been! Don’t you get it, Seongwoo? We’ve been working on this _stupid_ corruption case for months but everything is still so uncertain! I have to take care of so many things but I can’t even keep my promise of taking care of my father to _my mother-_ ”

 

“Enough!” Daniel yells suddenly, grabbing Minhyun by his shoulders while Seongwoo looks upon them, shaken into silence. “Do you even hear yourself, Hwang Minhyun? I will not have you calling yourself useless!”

 

“But I am! There are lives depending on me, hundreds! Thousands! We’re lacking funds, people are dying out there while we speak! Each day the body count increases and there’s nothing I can do! Nothing I do works out!”

 

Daniel nearly pops a blood vessel while Minhyun talks down about himself. This isn’t the Crown Prince he knows, Hwang Minhyun - the man Daniel has always thought to be leaps and bounds ahead of himself. This is the _perfect_ man who had married Seongwoo, if Minhyun says that he’s useless, what would Daniel be in comparison?

 

“You don’t even seem to know yourself, how great you actually are!” Daniel growls, not totally in control of himself while Minhyun starts to look at him with widening eyes. Seongwoo is equally surprised when Daniel grabs Minhyun by his collar, hoping to speak some sense into him with his blatant insolence. If there’s one thing Daniel has learnt in his time while staying in the Hwang Kingdom, it’s that Minhyun is worthy of everything good bestowed on him and more.

 

“You spend every waking moment thinking about how to make people’s lives better! You worry about aid, you worry about their food, you constantly lock heads with the ministers about your coronation as you’re worried about the economy! You’re losing sleep while attempting to solve the quote ‘stupid corruption case’ as fast as possible! Don’t think you can hide all your weaknesses because even I can tell you’re slowly slipping, you’re leaving traces of fatigue everywhere.”

 

Daniel wonders if Minhyun is even aware of the worried looks Seongwoo is giving him as of late; the Crown Prince’s cheekbones are gaunt, with his eyes tired and burdened. The powder that Minhyun is wearing doesn’t do anything for the dark circles under his eyes, anyone from the back row during state meetings could tell that he's tired. Minhyun is sacrificing much needed sleep to tend to his father whenever possible, for the sake of fulfilling his _last duties_ as a son.

 

“You’re worrying Seongwoo, fucking talk to him, depend more on him! He’s married to you and for fuck’s sake you’re even worrying me too. You don’t have to strong all the time! Do you think Seongwoo can really rest peacefully while you’re like this? Get a grip, _you’re Hwang Minhyun_ , Crown Prince and the perfect future king of this land!”

 

Minhyun is silent, slack jawed when Daniel finishes lashing out.

 

 _You’re worried about me, Kang Daniel?_ Minhyun doesn’t even know what to feel when Daniel is just a few inches away from his face, breathing heavily from his outburst. MInhyun is suddenly critically aware of how he can feel Daniel’s warm breath and it takes all his strength to not move forward and close the gap. He risks messing the current peace he has with Daniel.

 

“What kind of King would I be if I can’t be strong by myself?”

 

“A good King, someone who knows his limits, someone who doesn’t push himself beyond his capabilities. Nobody shall fault you for depending on others, the foundation of a kingdom isn’t built to rest on the ruler’s shoulders only. There’s people who you can depend on.”

 

Daniel doesn’t have the heart to remind Minhyun that his father would have definitely wanted him to put himself first before the kingdom, because what is the kingdom without it’s ruler? Minhyun is juggling too many responsibilities at once and he’s cracking under the pressure.

 

“And who are those people, Daniel?” MInhyun asks, holding Daniel in place around his wrists. Minhyun’s grip is gentle, but also firm as he keeps Daniel in place, their gazes locked together.

 

“The people who you can put your absolute trust in.”

 

“I assume that includes you too, _Niel?_ ” Minhyun responds fondly.

 

It’s also then does Daniel realise that he’s still holding Minhyun by his collar, mere inches away from Minhyun’s face. Daniel has never been so close, staring intimately into Minhyun’s eyes since that first night under him in bed. Daniel’s cheeks flushes in mortification, wondering what had possessed him to tug Minhyun so close, and why the hell he’s suddenly getting flashbacks as Minhyun is slowly smiling at him, _smugly._

 

“Of course,” Daniel grunts, gently shrugging himself away from Minhyun.

 

Something similar to disappointment and confusion bubbles up inside of Daniel when Minhyun lets him go without a struggle. Why does he feel like this? Daniel frowns at himself, avoiding Minhyun’s gaze as he turns his attention back to Seongwoo, who has an eyebrow raised at him.

 

Daniel is afraid of what else he might feel after looking longer into Minhyun’s eyes,

 

“You don’t have to overthink, Niel.” Seongwoo says, cutting in at the right moment while beginning to pick up the mess that Minhyun had created in the study.

 

Seongwoo is able to see that Daniel is getting uncomfortable under Minhyun’s attention. Seongwoo also didn’t miss the way Minhyun had been looking at Daniel’s lips while Daniel looked like he’s about to embark on an emotional journey. If this happened other time, Seongwoo might have urged them on but for now, he’d let Daniel go at his own pace.

 

Daniel doesn’t push Minhyun away when he could have done so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The heavens above must be taking pity on Minhyun when it happens.

 

It rains heavily for the first time in months, with the water droplets harshly pelting over the lands of the Hwang Kingdom. It’s a much needed reprieve for the people, as they rejoice over the concrete end to the drought. Anyone would be in a celebratory mood, it’s understandable to see people running out of their homes and onto the streets to bathe in the cool rain - a release from the dry, blazing weather that had plagued them previously.

 

Minhyun firmly believes it’s something his father has done for the kingdom, bringing rain along with him during his passing. The Hwang King passes quietly while holding onto MInhyun’s hand, recounting the memories of his youth during his last hours on his bed. He speaks of the Queen fondly, gently talking about how he can finally join her in the afterlife. There’s a smile on the Hwang King’s face, a satisfied sense of peace finally overcoming him after his long battle with his health.

 

“Minhyun, I know it’s hard but you should let him go.”

 

Seongwoo’s heart sinks when Minhyun clings to his father’s hand harder, holding it tighter between his hands. It has already been a few hours since the Hwang King’s passing, as pronounced by the Royal Healer. Seongwoo and Daniel had made their hasty way to the king’s quarters earlier, having gotten the message from Jonghyun who knew that Minhyun could use the support after chasing everyone away for privacy. They had watched Minhyun the entire time, giving him space and time to grief as he stares blankly at the gradually paling, lifeless body of the Hwang King.

 

“You’re also really late for dinner,” Daniel says while placing a warm hand onto Minhyun’s shoulder awkwardly, afraid to jostle the prince too much. “You have to eat. Minhyun… your body will thank you for it later.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to skip dinner, Daniel is right. At least go and take a few bites,” Seongwoo supplies immediately with a slight frown. “I swear if I have to force feed you with a spoon I will. Your father made me promise him that I would take care of you for the rest of your life.”

 

Minhyun knows that he’s being stubborn, clinging to his father’s hand that had already turned cold to his touch. No matter how much Minhyun wants to hold onto his father, he has already gone to join his mother. Numbness is all Minhyun could feel at the moment, along with a sense of hollow emptiness inside him. At least the Hwang King had passed peacefully while recollecting fond memories.

 

Minhyun lets go of the king’s hand to hold Daniel’s, squeezing back around it appreciatively.

 

Minhyun takes one last lingering look at his father before softly covering the body with a white cloth, ordering the servants outside the bedroom to prepare for the funeral ceremony. The state advisor shall also make the announcement of the demise of his father the next morning. Minhyun can already foresee his incoming headache, when the ministers find out the news of his father’s death.

 

It’s common knowledge in the Royal Court that the Hwang King’s health has taken a nosedive recently and Minhyun wouldn’t be surprised if there are ministers pretending to show concern while waiting for the King to pass on. They are the black sheep of the court who are waiting for their chance to spread their influence now that the most senior person in the kingdom has passed, leaving the kingdom to two young inexperienced princes. And there’s also the other party of ministers who are pushing for coronation processions, to make Minhyun and Seongwoo officially inherit the throne; to throw an extravagant party in the faces of their people who are _just starting_ to recover from the drought and bad economy.

 

“Already pulling that your father card?” MInhyun’s smile is tired when he turns to look at Seongwoo, he understands that his husband is genuinely concerned about him.

 

 _It’s difficult._ It’s much too taxing to run the kingdom with so many worries on Minhyun’s mind. Minhyun knows that he has been visibly slipping, leaving the grand study unorganised while converting his father’s chambers into a makeshift study, to spend as much time with the king as he possibly can.

 

“I’d pull the husband card and as-future-king card too, if I had to. I’m serious about force feeding you.” Seongwoo says, voice cracking while attempting to putting some sass back into his tone. He reaches out to fully dry the tear tracks that had stained Minhyun’s cheeks, gently rubbing them away with fingers.

 

“You’re a terrible husband then,” Minhyun chuckles lowly, despite the weary resignation lingering in his eyes. “Didn’t know that I married a tyrant, why didn’t you warn me, Daniel?”

 

Daniel smiles back shortly at Minhyun, laughing lowly while massaging at Minhyun’s tense shoulders. He’s glad to to see that Minhyun isn’t taking the loss of the king too harshly now. It had hurt Daniel while watching Minhyun grieve his loss earlier. Daniel and Seongwoo had overlooked the Crown Prince as he sat by the unmoving body of the king, vulnerable as he shed tear after tear as quietly as possible, his bodily trembles betraying him

 

Minhyun had tried to be strong, holding himself to the principle that no ruler of a kingdom should let themselves be seen as weak by others. Even in the presence of his husband and the knight pledged to follow him to the ends of his days.

 

“Because I’m giving you time to know Seongwoo personally, the tyrant side of him doesn’t come out until he gets super comfortable with you.” Daniel says, feeling his heart constrict at the sight of Minhyun sharing a secretive, playful smile with Seongwoo. It’s then with a start that Daniel realises he’s currently more upset at Minhyun giving Seongwoo his attention.

 

Since when did he start having such feelings for Hwang Minhyun?

 

Since when did he start craving Minhyun’s attention?

 

Daniel is jealous of Seongwoo, for managing to crack the first smile onto Minhyun’s face.

 

Daniel lets go of Minhyun’s shoulders, finding himself way too comfortable with the Crown Prince. How did he even manage to get jealous of Seongwoo, of all the people, the man Daniel _knows for a fact_ that he has loved since his adolescence? Hwang Minhyun is the man Daniel has only known for barely a year and yet Daniel finds himself being equally, if not more possessive of him.

 

It’s an odd feeling to find himself caring so strongly for another person.

 

Daniel is surprised that he’s come to the point of wanting to be the cause of Minhyun’s happiness. Despite everything that has happened so far, Daniel thought he would only ever feel a sense of respect, a neutral understanding for Minhyun at most; for providing everything he couldn’t give as a knight for Seongwoo.

 

Daniel however finds himself genuinely wanting everything good for Minhyun’s well being. If it had been a few months earlier, Daniel would have laughed at himself for such a thought. Never had he imagined being jealous of Seongwoo, on the the behalf of Minhyun.

 

Daniel supposes it’s just how human nature works, as he absently clenches his hands into fists, like he’s attempting to keep Minhyun’s lingering body warmth in them.

 

“Niel, are you okay?”

 

Daniel blinks, nodding his head dumbly when Seongwoo prompts again. Both princes are looking at him with concern, the attention from them a little overwhelming at the moment. “Yeah I’m fine.”

 

Seongwoo finds Daniel’s sudden spacing out odd but he doesn’t make any mention of it while pulling Minhyun up to his feet. Daniel can be coaxed to speak another time when Minhyun is in a less emotionally fragile mood. As for now, Seongwoo just wants to pull both of them to the dining hall for dinner - his favourite people aren’t ever going to starve on his watch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tensions in the Royal Court are high like MInhyun expected.

 

It’s just a day after the funeral processions of the late Hwang King and Minhyun can tell that some the ministers aren’t truly sincere in mourning the loss of their ruler. Minhyun sits upon his throne, watching the faces of the nobles beneath him. Many are quiet, perplexed about how they could begin speaking in the Royal Court with MInhyun. A handful of them are suspiciously calm, smug even, like they had been waiting for this day to come.  

 

"Your Majesty." A voice booms out from large group of ministers, breaking the silence and Minhyun recognises the voice as the Prime Minister’s. Instantly Minhyun starts frowning; why is Prime Minister Han addressing him by the King’s title when he isn’t coronated into the throne yet? “How did the late King pass so suddenly? Pardon your humble servant for his words but as the ministers of this kingdom, we have the right to know. It’s never in favour to the kingdom if the ruler has secrets to keep.”

 

Murmurs break out in the hall, echoing their agreement with Prime Minister Han.

 

 _Humble._ Minhyun almost wants to laugh, he can hear the patronizing tone in HanGyeom’s words as he speaks. The many years of serving as the most powerful noble in the land have definitely gotten into his head. Even now, HanGyeom is making it difficult for Minhyun to address the Royal Court by cornering him into the position of being a dishonest liar.

 

Minhyun straightens himself in attention, posturing his body language to show that he has nothing to hide. “Your Majesty? I don’t recall going through a coronation ceremony just yet, Minister Han.”

 

“Oh, I apologise for the slip of tongue, Your Highness. It’s only a matter of time before you properly ascend to the empty throne left by His Majesty,” HanGyeom responds, the sneer on his face barely concealed in front of Minhyun. It takes Minhyun a few deep breaths to not show his temper, he might be young and likely not as qualified for the throne like his father but he still deserves respect.

 

But it’s already too late for Minhyun to exert his authority, the ministers beneath him have turned too ambitious and bold during the late King’s declining health. If HanGyeom could display such levels of disrespect without much uproar in the Royal Court, the other nobles are likely holding similar thoughts with him.

 

“Thank you for your kind concern, I’d ascend to the throne when the time is right. The economy is starting to recover and I don’t think the people will take well to the news of their King passing just after the drought.”   

 

“Of course, Your Highness. I’m humbled to have you as such a considerate heir to the throne, despite concealing the truth about the late King’s health. The people will be pleased to know that you’re always thinking about them.”

 

“I do not appreciate being spoken to this way!” Minhyun slams his hands on the armrests of his throne, he has had enough of HanGyeom’s backhanded compliments. “What are you trying to suggest, Minister Han? What do I have to gain from concealing my father’s health conditions?”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, Your Highness, is that it’s not prudent to have a man with such heavy secrets on the throne.” HanGyeom smiles, wickedly sweet and MInhyun barely stops himself from reacting with disgust, wondering what had made the Prime Minister so bold. He’s uncaring of the audience, making waves of commotion within the nobles as everyone could sense an upcoming confrontation. “What other secrets do you have that you are hiding from us?”   

 

“Please get to the point, I’m busy and I have no time to waste on this throne to hear you beating your words around the bush.” Minhyun’s irritation is clear as impatience starts seeping into his words. But instead of getting a rise from the Prime Minister, he merely sighs like he’s tired of entertaining a child. “I hide no secrets, everything I’ve done for the kingdom is written down in the records.”

 

“Like the financial records in the Royal Treasury?”

 

“What do the financial records have to do with this?”

 

“Oh but it does, Your Highness.” HanGyeom muses, suddenly inclining his head towards Daniel and making Minhyun frown. The knight has been standing an arm’s length beside Minhyun’s throne the entire time, simply doing his duty and the noble is going to make some nonsensical story. “Don’t you think it’s strange that there has been a lack of funding for so long, even after the nobles of this court have generously donated their wealth?”

 

Minhyun grips the armrests of his throne tighter. “I do find that strange, it’s baffling.”

 

“Truly indeed, it’s been getting worse since His Highness, the Ong Prince entered this royal court.” HanGyeom smirks, enjoying Minhyun’s growing irritation. “Perhaps his methods of combating the drought wasn’t the best decision. A little less than a year ago, there was a kingdom which was slowly losing its power as there was a Crown Prince who couldn’t not inherit the throne without getting married, while the King was in ill health. The kingdom suffered as a result.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that is completely true, it did meet the immediate needs of the people when the drought was at it worst.” Minhyun says while taking a deep breath, remaining calm for Seongwoo’s sake if not his own - all the while wanting to call on the guards to drag away the Prime Minister for his insolence.

 

“LIke how you’ve been heading _all_ of the state meetings instead of having the King leading them at your side while he’s still alive? We all know how secretive the royal family has been; keeping the health conditions of the King away from public knowledge and where the wealth of this kingdom is going. What a coincidence it was, as the King’s health started deteriorating along with the funding in the Royal Treasury when His Highness started sitting by your side as heir,” HanGyeom’s smile turns scheming at the very next moment and it makes Minhyun want to squirm uncomfortably.

 

Minhyun can already see where the noble is going, finally realizing why he’s being challenged so publicly. The Prime Minister is stalling for time and slandering him to make his next move: a _coup d'état_ like the secret guard and his father had been warning him about in advance.

 

“It’s common knowledge that my father had a case of heartbreak, there was nothing we could do for him,” MInhyun voice trembles at he fails to keep his composure, anger rising rising up within his chest. “I believe we all understand basic economics, of course the finances would be constantly stretched to its limits as we have to help the people while the drought worsens.”

 

“I find it amusing how you keep saying your excuses-” HanGyeom responds sharply, calling out for  a guard to present scrolls from the royal record.“-which brings us to the conclusion that you have something to hide. The question also being _what?_ So imagine my surprise when I did a little investigation of my own, there’s the _royal seal_ -used by the royal family only- on these documents regarding illegal trade!”

 

 _I’m being framed!_ MInhyun’s eyes are hard, piercing as the court rises into a crescendo of voices ringing in his ears. He’s no longer able to sit and take the verbal attacks from HanGyeom.

 

"His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Hwang Minhyun is hereby accused of deceit, embezzlement and murder of the late King! He’s the prime suspect of the crimes, along with the Ong Prince, Hwang Seongwoo. They have been concealing the truth about the King’s health, giving no proper explanations and public monitoring of his condition while it worsens under their care.”

 

Minhyun is cornered as HanGyeom’s voice booms throughout the court. His stomach churns unpleasantly at being accused of his father’s death, _pinned_ with the crime of murder when all he wants is the very opposite.

 

“I’ve also received news that while this is happening, they took advantage of the Royal Treasury at the expense of the kingdom and its people. I hereby declare the princes ousted from their positions as heirs to the throne until investigations are fully complete! We need justice for this Kingdom!”

 

 _I need to clear my name, I need to do it fast before it’s too late to make a comeback._ Minhyun’s gaze flickers to his shoulder, finding Daniel’s silent and supportive hand. Minhyun can feel the tension bleeding into him through the knight’s touch, Daniel is ready to move upon command. It anchors Minhyun, giving him strength to collect himself before falling blindly into panic.

 

“Guards! Arrest this traitorous man, dead or alive!”

 

Chaos descends upon the Royal Court, nobles running aside for safety. The sight is unsettling and frightening as the palace guards start rushing into the Grand Hall, weapons drawn and aiming towards Minhyun. Since when did his influence start meaning nothing, since when did the loyalties of the court start shifting towards believing the Prime Minister so blindly?

 

Minhyun stands up from his throne, proudly facing the Prime Minister while plucking away the heavy ornamental crown on his head. He isn’t going to let HanGyeom get the satisfaction of stripping away his dignity, the Hwangs aren’t going to fall today. Minhyun drops his crown onto the stone floor, the precious metal and jewels meaning nothing if he couldn’t even control the court, let alone rule a kingdom with thousands.

 

The resounding clatter of Minhyun’s crown echoes throughout the court, making the guards hesitate under their orders to arrest him. It’s only when HanGyeom starts shouting threats to their lives and families do they move, rushing towards Minhyun as Daniel jumps right in front of him with his sword - ready to die for him if needed - which Minhyun fears greatly. How could he live with himself if he hasn’t righted everything just yet? How could he ever answer to Seongwoo? The Crown Prince pulls Daniel back, flipping themselves over and breaking Daniel’s balance as the knight looks at him with shock.

 

“Your Highness!” Daniel hisses, pushing Minhyun away. “I’m doing my job, I could have accidentally swung at you-”

 

“If you really want to do your job I need you to get Seongwoo out of here!”

 

“What about you? How are you facing all these men alone? Do you have a death wish-”

 

“Shut up Niel! We’re all getting alive out of this and who says I’m as unprepared as you think?” Minhyun hisses back, as if proving his point by turning around to kick at one of the guards and stealing his weapon away. “I’m not that dumb to walk into court without a backup at all times. Guanlin! Daehwi!”

 

Daniel doesn’t expect two hooded figures to suddenly crash through the windows begin them, sending flying kicks to the guards heading towards them. He watches as the taller one pierces right through the chainmail armour of a guard, his strength almost inhuman while the smaller one makes quick work of his targets, swiftly knocking them off their feet by slashing at their ankles.

 

Daniel sends Minhyun a quick look, wanting to comment but he doesn’t when he knows that they’re fighting for their own lives at the moment. Guanlin and Daehwi are vicious in their attacks, trained to kill instead of crippling their opponents enough to stop them from fighting. Minhyun grabs Daniel’s wrist, pulling the knight with him through the broken windows onto the balcony corridors along the Grand Hall’s exterior.

 

Daniel also finds himself looking at Minhyun in surprise whenever he gets out of range from an attack, Daniel is impressed by the adept and sharp reflexes of the prince. There’s about a platoon of twenty men chasing after them and Minhyun is managing to keep up with Daniel, despite not training everyday like the knight. Daniel swings his sword across the abdomen of one of the castle guards, incapacitating him by also kicking him to the floor. Daniel does not wanting to kill if possible; they’re only under the orders of the corrupt Prime Minister.

 

Minhyun is back to back with Daniel, using each other as leverage and protecting each other’s blind spots as they head towards the royal quarters where Seongwoo is likely staying. They start hearing the clang of metal against metal while reaching nearer to the hallway where their bedrooms are located and their eyes start widening in panic. They don’t pause to entertain the thought of losing Seongwoo as they sprint faster; whoever manages to make Seongwoo lose even a single strand of hair is going to pay, _dearly._

 

“You’re here and safe! Thank god, I’ve thought something bad happened to you both!” Seongwoo cries out in relief when he catches sight of Minhyun and Daniel.

 

Seongwoo is currently surrounded by a handful of men with Jonghyun by his side, valiantly defending him from danger. Jonghyun stabs his sword at one of the assassins sent after Seongwoo, drawing an obscene amount of blood from his chest. The Prime Minister had sent an order after Seongwoo at the same time as Minhyun, wanting to finally finish his task of removing the Ong Prince.

 

“We’re fine and here for you!” Minhyun and Daniel echoes, throwing themselves into the flurry of combat. Daniel matches Minhyun, throwing out kicks and punches and quick strikes of his blade at the assassins. Adrenaline rushes through Daniel as he pushes himself to his limits, his muscles screaming at him to stop while he attempts to protect both princes at once - he doesn’t want to lose either of them, he does not want to live a life without _both_ of them.  

 

Jonghyun starts leading them to safety, clearing a way through the hallways for the princes and their knight, thanks to his experience of serving the King no doubt. However they soon start realizing that they’re being overwhelmed, with more men coming for their lives under the Prime Minister’s orders. They’re exhausted and the fatigue of constantly defending without making a significant attack on the enemy is starting to weigh down upon them.

 

Miraculously, Guanlin and Daehwi appears at the right time again, rescuing them from the guards on their heels. Minhyun is able to see why they’re the knights of the highest rank in the kingdom, the secret guard that had served his father as they dragged their enemies away, eyes burning fiercely loyal while remaining alert.

 

“The horse carriages belonging to the nobles that attended the state meeting should still be here.” Jonghyuyn says suddenly while shoving the mix of assassins and castle guards away.

 

Minhyun immediately throws his eyes upon Jonghyun, vehemently shaking his head in refusal despite knowing that the elder knight would not listen to him. Minhyun knows what Jonghyun is going to, he’s going to stay behind and hold off their attackers. “Jonghyun! You’re leaving with us too!”

 

“You know I can’t, Your Highness.” Jonghyun responds while pushing Minhyun to the side, jostling Seongwoo and Daniel along with the Crown Prince. They’re getting close to the nearest exit, they’ll be able to escape by stealing a horse carriage. Jonghyun rushes to their enemies headfirst with strength found anew and Minhyun shouts at him to listen, that he can escape along with them.

 

“Linlin, HwiHwi, get their highnesses and Daniel to safety, this are my last words to you as a mentor.”

 

There’s hurt in Minhyun’s eyes when Guanlin and Daehwi start pushing and pulling roughly at him, even when it’s been ingrained into them to always treat the royals with respect. It takes Seongwoo and Daniel to also hold Minhyun back, dragging him to safety like Jonghyun had wanted. They’re wasting precious time and Jonghyun’s efforts.

 

"Please stay safe, Jonghyun!"

 

“I will.” Jonghyun’s smiles a little too brightly at Minhyun. “It’s been my pleasure to serve the Hwangs, Your Highness. You will be a great king, I just know it."

 

Minhyun prays to every higher power in the heavens, wishing the King’s knight well and unharmed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated as always! it keeps me motivated to write :)
> 
> oh wow im finally back, i hope you like this chapter! I felt a little rusty coming back to this story, i hope you find the pacing just right? it took me sometime to find the inspiration for this chapter, i wrote two other fics in between the last update and this x_x  
> i'm really just winging it as i go lol. constructive critique is always welcome !


End file.
